Ese sabor a tí
by Daniratoe
Summary: Sakura es la princesa de un reino que esta siendo sometido por vampiros en su gran mayoría, y para recuperar la paz, tendrá que casarse con uno de los hijos del clan mas peligroso: Los Uchiha. Pero, ¿Qué pasará si esta se enamora del equivocado?
1. Introduccion

**Soy nueva en la pagina! asi que no estoy muy segura de algunas cosas...**

**¡Atención!: Naruto no me pertenece!**

* * *

Ese sabor a ti [itasaku] Vampiros

Introducción

Que aburrido es todo esto, estar en el castillo todo el día, y mi padre como Rey, no tiene tiempo para mí.

Así es, soy una princesa, mi padre es Rey de Tristaino (inventado) uno de los reinos Carmesí. Soy una joven de 17 años, mi madre murió hace 3 años, por lo que ahora me he quedado "sola" por así decirlo, ¿mi nombre? Sakura Haruno.

Pero el reino, esta viviendo un momento difícil, el ataque de vampiros en las noches, entre algunas otras "especies" si se las podría llamar así. En estos casos, yo juro vivir un sueño, pues eso parece, hombres lobo, vampiros, centauros, unicornios, fantasmas, ¡de todo un poco! así que es difícil saber con certeza que es una persona cuando la vez de lejos, puede ser un licántropo sin que te des cuenta, o incluso un vampiro en la noche, paseándose para buscar una presa.

Ya me ha pasado, la última vez me encontré con una muchacha en el pueblo, no me llamaba la atención, pareciera una aldeana cualquiera, ¡pero no! A poco y no me resulta ser una... ¿Vampiresa? por algo no me dejan salir de este lugar, el castillo de mi padre, el Gran Rey de Tristaino.

* * *

**Bueno.... asi empieza, esta corto lo se.... pero vamos a ver que les parece =D**

**Gracias!**


	2. Lo que esconde la noche

**Bueno, como la introducción es corta, publicare de una vez, el primer capitulo,**

**Disfrútenlo =D**

**¡Atención!: ¡Naruto NO me pertenece!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1  
**

**Lo que esconde la noche. Ese aroma a fantasía  
**

-Sakura- escuche decir a mi padre, quien se acercaba a mí

Yo mantuve el silencio.

-ya te he dicho las razones-explico mi padre mientras yo miraba al suelo enfadada-¡no puedo ponerte en peligro así!

-¡cuando será el día que me dejaras salir de este horrible lugar, padre! No es justo, no me siento bien aquí!-dije alzando mi mirada, mostrando furia, y yo sentí de repente un dolor en mi mejilla mientras mi rostro volteaba por tal impacto

-¡te quedaras en el castillo! ¡Y no quiero contradicciones! ¿Entendiste?-dijo mi padre furioso, me negaba por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada, así que baje mi mirada y asentí suavemente-puedes retirarte

-hai-dije sin mirarlo mientras volteaba sin antes hacer una reverencia a mi padre, el Rey y salía de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras de mi, una sonrisa irónica salió de mi rostro, y me encamine a mi habitación.

La noche llegaba a mi ventana, como los rayos de luz de la luna atravesando por ella, de tal manera que iluminaba levemente, causando que pudiera ver mejor, ya que las velas y farolas pequeñas no eran de mucha ayuda en el momento, me encontraba sentada en mi sillón, junto a la chimenea que también brindaba luz, leyendo atentamente un libro de cosas "sobrenaturales" mire el antiguo reloj que se encontraba en mi habitación.

-es hora...-sonreí maliciosamente mientras cerraba aquel libro y me levantaba, causando que mi vestido se meciera un tanto.

Me acerque a la peinadora en donde arregle mi cabello suavemente poniéndome la pequeña pero valiosa corona, arreglándome las pocas joyas que llevaba puesta, y el vestido de color vino con detalles blancos que llevaba puesta y tome un retrato en mis manos, sonriendo dulcemente al verlo.

-Madre, siento que tenga que hacer esto-comente al aire mirando aun el retrato de mi madre-pero sabes bien que no me gusta sentirme tan enjaulada, debo salir-dije retirando mi sonrisa, mientras dejaba en su lugar aquel recuerdo que tenia de mi madre, tome el libro nuevamente y salí de la habitación.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los tacones por los pasillos del gran castillo, y caminaba dirigiéndome hacia el lugar que había planeado, después de unos minutos de caminar, me detuve e una habitación, en donde abrí la puerta, encontrándome con varios muebles que contenían libros por montones, la Biblioteca del castillo.

Me dirigí a uno de esos muebles, el cuan estaba apoyado a la pared, en el cual agregue el libro que anteriormente sostenía entre mis manos, hubo un pequeño estruendo, me acerque a una de esas pequeñas estatuas que se encontraban en al pared y la moví, lo que causo que el gran librero se moviera, mostrando un pasadizo, sonreí maliciosamente, y entre despacio, cerrando desde adentro a la gran puerta, mientras prendía una pequeña farola, y empecé a caminar. Minutos después de explorar ese pasadizo, llegue a su salida la cual estaba cubierta perfectamente por unos helechos, delicadamente los moví, y Salí sin problema alguno de la guardia del castillo, en donde cogí a una mula negra, a la cual me subí tranquilamente.

-Gracias, madre-dije mirando a la aldea que mostraba luces a lo lejos- vamos, Yuhiko- llame dulcemente a la mula negra en la cual me había montado, y ella empezó a correr mientras yo la dirigía mirando esperanzada a la aldea.

Sonreía feliz, ya que había podido salir después de varios intentos de esa prisión que era mi hogar, divisando a la aldea desde lejos y entrando en ella, causando una impresión en varios de los aldeanos, algunos me miraban de tal manera que daría miedo, otros me saludaban abiertamente, otro me miraban sin expresión alguna, en fin, mucha de la gente parecía sorprendida de verme, y escuche una voz conocida.

-¡Sakura!-escuche desde lejos y yo fije mi vista a quien me llamaba, cuando la pude divisar sonreí contenta-

-¡Hinata!-dije llegando a su lado mientras apresurada me bajaba de Yuhiko-¡no te he visto en tanto tiempo!-dije emocionada mientras le abrazaba

-¡lo se! Son casi 5 meses que no has salido del castillo-comento sorprendida- creo que 6-se corrigió ella

-que bella te has puesto Hinata. Y... ¿ya se lo dijiste?-pregunte mirándola aun más picara que antes

-y...yo…aamm…-tartamudeo notablemente y yo reí

-ja, já. No te preocupes, los ayudare-dije mientras me dirigía nuevamente a Yuhiko- debo marcharme, tengo poco tiempo para estar fuera del castillo

-¿es que acaso te has fugado?-pregunto exaltada, yo saque la lengua de manera infantil

-¡Ja!... nos vemos-le sonreí subiendo nuevamente a mi mula

-Cuídate, Sakura-san-me dijo mientras se despedía de mi- cuídala bien, Yuhiko-dijo acariciando a la mula – nos vemos-dijo antes de que yo partiera hacia otro lugar, ese no era en realidad mi verdadero objetivo, en este momento iría a buscarlo.

Corría con mi mula, Yuhiko, a gran velocidad, atravesando el pueblo, y llamando miradas hacia mi, después de un buen tiempo de "viaje", si se podría decir así, llegue a las afueras de la villa, y me encontré con un camino oscuro, Yuhiko se detuvo y se negaba a seguir, y yo intentaba calmarla.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuhiko?-dije acariciándola.

Mire a mi alrededor curiosa, e hice caminar a Yuhiko, aun que ella se negaba a obedecer, caminaba, lentamente, como si algo el asustara, no encontraba nada extraño en ese lugar, ¡es más! Nunca había visto ese lugar.

Exploraba con la vista, el lúgubre bosque en donde nos íbamos adentrando, en donde no podía ver mucho, pero las magnificas luciérnagas me ayudaban como lámparas. De repente, pequeñas lucecitas flotantes se aproximaban, tal vez unas cinco o seis, me llamaban la atención. Cuando las vi por completo; divise pequeñas haditas, que curiosas me seguían el paso, fue cuando empezaba a entender en el lugar en el que me encontraba, Yuhiko estaba muy nerviosa, y yo la acariciaba para tranquilizarla.

¡Todo era maravilloso!, aquellas haditas curiosas reían suavemente a mi oído, lo que causaba más emoción a todo, pero Yuhiko no paraba de asustarse, por cualquier tipo de sonido que incluso ella misma hacia, partiendo ramas que en el suelo se encontraban tiradas, o pisando hojas secas, los sonidos de los grillos y otros insectos, entre otras cosas.

Todo era algo diferente a los que solíamos conocer, luciérnagas se paseaban por mis alrededores, cosa que asustaba mas a Yuhiko, hasta que escuche, algo que hizo que en mi cuerpo corriera un escalofrió, algo… que parecía un aullido de lobo. Yuhiko esta vez se aloco por completo, y empezó a moverse de manera violenta, causando que pierda el control y cayera de lleno al suelo, cuando pude reaccionar del golpe, escuche como Yuhiko, se regresaba a la aldea, dejándome atrás.

Me levante un poco adolorida y algo asustada, empecé a caminar y a caminar, hasta que llegue a un claro, que mantenía una magia bastante curiosa, a pesar de ser de noche, el pequeño estanque que estaba en ese lugar, junto a una cascada, mostraban un brillo leve celeste, visualice todos los lugares, veía como los arboles se movían, no por la brisa, estaban más vivos de lo que eran, y visualice, algo que ni en mi sueños pensé ver, un unicornio blanco, el cual muy pasivamente tomaba el agua que aprecia encantada de aquel pequeño estanque.

Me escondí tratando de no hacer un escándalo, para poder observarlo, suavemente, lleve mi mano a una cartera, donde saque un papel y una pluma, y empecé a dibujarlo, ¿no les había dicho?, soy una dibujante muy querida por mi padre.

Lo dibujaba, silenciosa, hasta que escuche un ruido, y aquel unicornio, presto atención a sus alrededores, y yo también. Nuevamente el ruido de unos arbustos moviéndose me llamo la atención sentí otro escalofrío, al escuchar un gruñido en mi espalda, y me quede paralizada.

-¡Niña, retírate de ahí!-escuche decir al unicornio, eso me confundió por un segundo, y el lo noto, este se acerco a mi y me empujo, cuando vi como un animal, totalmente ajeno a mi conocimiento, se le lanzaba encima, me levante del golpe rápidamente, asustada, y vi como lo que parecía un lobo, batallaba con aquel hermoso unicornio, manchando su pelaje blanco de un liquido vital rojo, sangre.

Me encontraba tan asustada, no me podía mover, aquel unicornio, luchaba por su vida, y aquel lobo, llego a morderlo, hasta que aquel unicornio callo muerto, me aterrorice de tal manera, que salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Corría y corría, asustada, y me tropecé con una piedra, raspándome la rodilla, escuchaba como ese lobo me empezó a seguir, y yo estaba indefensa, me cogía la rodilla, ya que esta sangraba abundantemente, causando que le de mi localización a aquel monstruo, este apareció de repente frente a mi, y yo asustada retrocedí.

-esta será, la única y ultima vez, que veas este bosque, niñata-amenazo aquel licántropo con una voz ronca y terrorífica, mientras se acercaba a mi despacio, y yo retrocedía a cada paso que el daba, hasta que choque con el tronco de un árbol, escuchamos ambos un ruido entre los arbustos, y las ramas de los altos arboles, este se detuvo y presto atención a su alrededor.

Me levante adolorida, intentando escapar, aprovechando que el estaría preocupado por otra cosa, pero fue inútil, pues apenas me levante caí al suelo, por el dolor de mi rodilla, y llame nuevamente su atención, fue tal al rapidez del licántropo que este se acerco a mi mostrándome sus afilados dientes manchados de la sangre de aquel bello unicornio, y este me levantó, y me lanzo con tal fuera hacia atrás, causando que chocara con varios arboles rompiéndolos. Un dolor indescriptible era el que sentía en mi cuerpo, y cuando intente levantarme nuevamente, escuche otra voz, totalmente diferente.

-¡déjala, maldito licántropo!-dijo una voz varonil que aparecía justo en la rama que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, no distinguía bien al susodicho, por que, parecía perder el conocimiento poco a poco, mi mirada se nublaba, lo único que pude ver, fueron unos ojos rojizos, y una cabellera negra, que bajaba de aquella rama sobre mi cabeza, cuando este ser toco el suelo, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

**Bueno ahi esta, ahora si arrancamos =D**

**no sean malos conmigo xD soy nueva aqui, en realidad este fic lo tengo ya hasta el capitulo 16, pero avansaremos poco a poco D**

**espero les guste =3**

**Adieu!~**


	3. Esa mirada oscura

**Bien, Gracias por tu Comentario PolinSeneka. =D que bien que te ha gustado!**

**Aquin Dejo el Tercer capitulo =)**

**¡Atencion!: Naruto _NO _me pertenece**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Esa mirada oscura  
**_

-en…donde….estoy?-pregunté mientras tocaba mi cabeza en señal de dolor y me sentaba viendo el lúgubre lugar en donde me encontraba.

Todo era alumbrado por velas, lo cual hacia que no se pudiera ver del todo bien paredes hechas de piedra, una cama algo extraña pero cómoda, y una silla frente a mí que con la oscuridad tan solo rebelaba un par de piernas intente divisar mejo ya que mi vista aun seguía nublada, hasta que esa persona se levanto, me exalté y curiosa lo seguí con la mirada

-ya has despertado-dijo el sin expresar alivio o preocupación alguna-princesa-dijo esto sarcásticamente y yo seguía sin entender, pero estaba asustada.

-¿¡Qui…quien eres!?-pregunte mientras me arrinconaba en aquella cama, y el fue directamente al grano

-¿¡Qué demonios hacías tú, en este bosque!?-pregunto acercándose a mi revelando a un hombre, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color y piel pálida. Yo me sentí aliviada.

-disculpe, gracias por salvarme, señor-dije bajando la mirada

-Hmp… Humana tonta-mascullo y yo asustada levante la mirada, empezaba a comprender.

-¿Hu-Humana?...eso quiere decir que usted—

-soy un vampiro, niñata. ¿O qué creías?-dijo este despectivamente hacia mí, yo empecé a asustarme-no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño-dijo este notando mi nerviosismo y terror- así que no te aceleres, que llamas la atención a mis instintos-culmino este mientras se daba la vuelta y yo aun confundida buscaba una respuesta a esa frase que este había dicho al final.

"llamas la atención a mis instintos"-

"a mis instintos"

-hey, quería referirme… A que si te aterras tanto tu sangre corre más fuerte, y yo puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, y pues, no eh bebido desde hace 3 días-dijo este un escalofrío llego por mi espalda.

La puerta se cerró y yo aun mirando a un punto fijo de esta reaccione y empecé a explorar el lugar con mi mirada. La mesa de noche, en donde se encontraba un recipiente con agua y una toalla mojada de esta, mis ropas en otra silla, la mayor parte de estas rasgadas y cuando las vi, fije mi mirada a mi cuerpo, mi sorpresa fue ver que me encontraba con lo que parecía una camisa de dormir, y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-dijo suavemente el mismo ser que había estado acompañándome minutos antes, yo asentí miedosamente y el sonrió acercándose a mí con una bandeja de plata.

-No te preocupes, niñata-dijo este aun con un poco de desprecio-no te hare ningún daño, ni yo, ni ninguno de los vampiros que se encuentran en este castillo.

-ha….hai-asentí suavemente y empecé a comer un plato ligero que consistía en una crema de champiñones, uno de mis platos favoritos, de manera sorprendente, era como si este ser supiera muchas cosas de mi- A-Apropósito-tartamudee tratando de evitar su mirada oscura pero penetrante- ¿Qué….qué paso con… el unicornio y con… aque—

-Ese hombre lobo, está muerto, y lamentablemente el unicornio también-dijo este sin tomarle mucha importancia- ¿Sakura, no es así?-pregunto y yo abrí los ojos de par en par y dirigí mi mirada a la suya

-¿Co…cómo sabe usted mi nombre?-dije temblando. El muchacho me sorprendía cada vez más

-Es otro caso, disculpe Sakura, no me eh presentado-dijo con gran cortesía- mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, un sangre pura y descendiente directo de mi clan, el mayor nivel de los vampiros- dijo este y yo sonreí levemente, era todo un aristócrata de su mundo.

-Mu...mucho gusto, Itachi-sama-dije en un susurro audible para él, y baje de mi nube- ¿¡Qué- Qué hora es!?-pregunte exaltada dejando el plato a un lado

-Todavía es de madrugada, pero en un par de horas amanecerá-contesto el- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡Demonios!-masculle entre dientes-Te-tengo que irme… o sino mi padre…—

-Lo sé, el Rey-me impresionó nuevamente- Yo te llevare-dijo este levantándose de su lugar.

-I-Itachi-sama -dije impresionada- ¿Puedo saber cómo es que usted conoce tanto de mi?

-Simple-sonrió de lado- tu corona, eres la princesa de Tristaino, asumo que su padre es el Rey, a demás-hizo una pausa- él y mi padre tienen un acuerdo, en el cual tu….-el se quedo callado y al momento habló cambiando el tema, lo cual me preocupo- en todo caso, vamos... Antes de que amanezca- susurró tomando una capa mientras se la ponía y pasándome otra diferente a mí

-ha….hai-asentí aun curiosa sobre el acuerdo de mi padre y aquel vampiro. ¿Qué era eso de lo que este hombre hablaba? ¿En que estaba yo involucrada?

* * *

Me puse esa capa, sin importarme la extraña camisa que cubría mi cuerpo, mis ropas aun rasgadas se quedaron en esa banca y vi, como aquel bastante, es decir debo admitirlo, ese atractivo ser abría nuevamente al puerta de la habitación y regresaba a mirarme sin expresión alguna.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos, si no queremos que nos coja la mañana, especialmente a mi-comento aquel hombre que empezaba a caminar.

Después de quedarme parada un momento, camine un poco rápido hasta alcanzar su paso, mientras miraba al piso de forma algo avergonzada pero orgullosa.

_-¡cómo es que podía sucederme algo así!, es decir, esto no debería sucederle a la princesa de Tristaino, que vergüenza, espero que mi padre no se entere de esto_-pensaba ruborizada mirando al suelo, y escuche su voz de repente.

-¿De qué es lo que tanto te preocupas, eh?-pregunto este sin dirigirme la mirada y yo le regrese a ver entre atenta y asustada.

-pu…pues-tartamudee sin saber que decir, de repente recordé del tal acuerdo que había mencionado- I-Itachi-sama

-¿hmm?..-respondió sin mayor interés

-podría decirme, ¿Cuál es…ese acuerdo que menciono hace un rato?-dije mientras lo miraba cuestionándolo, caminando hacia la muy cercana puerta de salida, a la cual nos acercábamos cada vez mas gracias a la manera tan rápida de la cual caminaba él.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo este intentando evitar la pregunta

-me concierne… ¿no? Entonces quiero saber-le alce un poco la voz, generalmente no tengo mucha paciencia para esto. Itachi suspiro hastiado y contesto

-es algo que en realidad se está planeando, no creo que llegue a ser decidido todavía-dijo el mostrando poco interés

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo es?-pregunte aun más interesada en el asunto.

-es algo de lo que no puedo hablarle señorita-dijo este ya bastante cansado de tantas preguntas- ahora-se agacho un poco y yo lo mire confundida- súbete en mi espalda-dijo este dando instrucciones, o mejor dicho ordenes, yo mire de lado algo molesta y ruborizada- ¿Qué esperas?, el tiempo es poco para ir y venir de aquí a tu palacio-dijo molesto y yo no tuve de otra que hacerle caso.

Se levanto nuevamente sosteniéndome desde mis piernas, mientras yo me mantenía entrelazando mis brazos en su cuello procurando no ahorcarlo, por un momento me asuste, ya que se había levantado muy rápido, y con lo alto que era, de alguna manera me dio miedo de caerme; cuando se me paso el pequeñísimo susto, apegue mi cabeza en su espalda, y sentí un aroma bastante "llamativo" por decirlo así, aroma el cual me había "hipnotizado" por unos cortos minutos que, según yo, fueron casi horas.

-Sostente fuerte-advirtió este y yo desperté de mi trance. No pude "entender" por completo su advertencia, pues no me dio el tiempo para "masticarlo" salto a una altura que hizo que yo me asustara de tal manera que, apreté su capa y me escondí en su espalda.

Empecé a sentir la briza de la madrugada en mi cuerpo poco cubierto con aquella bata de dormir, sin contar mis pies descalzos y la capa que se bandereaba gracias a la impresionante velocidad a la cual ese ser se desplazaba, haciendo que, para variar, el aroma recorriera mi rostro, y me meta en un trance bastante relajante, según yo, que a la vez, molestaba mi conciencia.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando en pocos minutos me encontraba detrás del muro del castillo, el ser me hablo por primera vez en el corto -pero en realidad algo largo- Viaje desde aquel castillo al mío.

-bien, ¿y de aquí?- pregunto intentando esconder su intriga, yo reaccione segundos después y pregunte

-¿En qué ala estamos del palacio?- mire algo confundida a la gran construcción de mi padre

-en el ala noreste, supongo algo cercana a la puerta principal-dijo este analizándolo un poco

-bien, podrías… ¿podrías saltar el muro? De ahí yo me encargo, estoy algo cerca del escondite que me enseño mi madre cuando niña-sonreí de manera agradecida, aun que me sintiera estúpida en ese momento.

-hmp...-es lo único que contesto antes de dar un gran salto al alto muro del palacio, al tocar el suelo, ambos revisamos que no hayamos llamado la atención a los guardias, al no sentir ninguna presencia cercana, yo me baje de su espalda lentamente.

-Gracias, Itachi-sama-dije haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, al regresar a mis postura inicial, este me miro despreocupado, y se acerco a mí, note un color carmín en su mirada, y me sentí aterrada por un minuto, este se acerco aun mas, y yo me paralice totalmente.

Al llegar a mi cuello, sentí una cálida respiración y el suave roce de un par de afilados colmillos, no sentí ningún corte y abrí mis ojos, sentía mis mejillas ruborizadas este se alejo un poco y al parecer cerro la boca, regreso a su postura inicial y sin dejar que yo dijera o reclamara algo, desapareció dejando una brisa algo fuerte, la cual meció un poco la bata con al que me encontraba junto a la capa y a mi cabello, con una mano en mi pecho regule mi respiración del susto, pero para variar, un pequeño escalofrío me llego a la espalda al escuchar su voz con la brisa que empezaba a suavizarse.

-"nos volveremos a ver, Sakura-hime"- me quede petrificada, mirando a ningún punto en particular.

-Ita-chi-susurre con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, quedándome totalmente ida de la realidad, parada en el centro del jardín lateral del palacio.

* * *

Segundos después de reaccionar de tal acto por parte de aquel "caballero de la noche" di la vuelta lentamente para visualizar un poco mejor el entorno en donde me encontraba y empecé a caminar, lento, acelere un poco mi paso, un poco mas…mas… hasta que podría decirse que empecé a correr buscando esa "escalera" cubierta de helechos y plantas, que escondía muy bien un pasadizo de salida desde la biblioteca del castillo, mire al cielo, y me sorprendí al ver como la luz del sol empezaba lentamente a iluminar mis rosados cabellos y a emanar calidez.

Al encontrar el lugar de donde había salido, recordé a Yuhiko, fue cuando de alguna manera me preocupe, pero yo no podía arriesgarme ese momento a buscarla, debía entrar o sino mi Padre me condenaría en lo que me resta de vida.

Di un paso "seguro" dentro del pasadizo, y busque una antorcha, al poder prenderla, corrí entrando al castillo, llegando fácilmente a la "puerta" que separaba al pasadizo de la biblioteca, moví una piedra que estaba a un lado de esta "puerta" y esta se movió fácilmente, intente que no hiciera el mayor ruido pero, por la antigüedad del palacio, fue algo casi imposible.

Cerré rápidamente y Salí tomando el libro que momentos antes había tomado, y Salí de la biblioteca para llegar lo más pronto posible a mi habitación.

Me apoye a la puerta que suavemente había cerrado, aliviada me deslice hasta que llegue a sentarme en el piso, puse una mano en mi pecho bastante tranquila y fue el momento que sentí la capa con ese extravagante aroma a él, me levante lentamente y desabroche la capa, cerré los ojos al llevarla a mi cara y aspirar ese exquisito aroma, sonreí bastante contenta.

-Itachi-susurre de manera que parecería una mujer enamorada, eso de alguna manera me molesto, pero no me hizo reaccionar del maldito trance- Itachi…kun-me sentía hipnotizada totalmente perdida, ese aroma, ese aroma me encantaba.

Me sentía extraña, ese aroma me embriagaba totalmente, y recordaba, y anhelaba tanto, volver a contemplar… Esa mirada…Esa mirada oscura.

Saltaba lo más rápido posible, para poder llegar al palacio.

Me llamó bastante la atención el aroma de su sangre, jamás en toda mi "eterna" vida había percibido ese…. Tan… pero tan exquisito aroma, incitaba tanto a mis sentidos, no comprendo cómo logre controlarme.

Llegue justo a tiempo al palacio, pues unos cinco o seis minutos después, el sol había salido en todo su esplendor. Cómo odio a ese ser luminoso…Todos los vampiros lo odiamos, por obvias razones.

-Itachi-escuche decir a alguien que se me acercaba

-hmp… Sasuke-dije mirándolo con superioridad y deteniendo mi paso a mi alcoba

-había una doncella aquí-comento con interés- con un exquisito aroma, ¿Acaso no la has mordido?-pregunto este poniéndose frente a mi

-Supongo que no-comente con poco interés- sabes de quien se trataba, ¿no?

-la verdad, desconozco eso, Hermano mayor-dijo este mientras ponía una mirada pensativa

-hmp...-sonreí de lado- ya veremos, tal vez sea tu... "prometida"-remarque la última palabra con gran odio, sentía algo extraño después de haber cuidado a esa Princesita

-¡Ja! Deseara no haber nacido-dijo este mostrando malicia y yo sentí de alguna manera que esto no estaría bien-además...-continuo- sabes perfectamente que puede que no sea yo, el que termine comprometido con esa mosquita muerta.

Un golpe se escucho en todo el pasillo, sentí furia al escuchar como él la llamaba así, fue algo, bastante inesperado, incluso para mí.

-¡Sasuke!-grite enfurecido- puede que no te interese la Princesa, pero a mi si-acababa de decir algo que jamás en mi larga y prospera vida había pensado en decir, mantenía a Sasuke de la camisa sobre el muro de piedra, y veía como a este un pequeño hilo de sangre se aparecía bajando desde su labio, ambos con una mirada rojiza, nos mirábamos con odio y el hablo.

-hmp…-me miro sarcásticamente- ya veo, la doncella que estuvo aquí, es decir, la "honorable hijita de Rey de Tristaino, la Princesa" estuvo aquí-dijo este haciendo un movimiento con las manos de manera que la "elogiaba" sarcásticamente-y ahora resulta, que la "princesita" te llamo la atención solo por su aroma-la verdad no sabía qué era lo que me sucedía. Yo lo solté y lo mire con la mirada aun más furiosa.

-cállate imbécil…-dije mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar a mi alcoba

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^**

**Dejen reviews!!**

_**Adieu!~**_


	4. Ese aroma de tan bella princesa, Sakura

**Andaba sin mucho tiempo para dedicarme a esto, y también pereza xD... solo leía, en vez de publicar lo que continuaba... pero bueno... ya esta lo tengo xD aquí les dejo para que lean el Cuarto capitulo.  
**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**¡Atención!: Naruto _NO_ me pertenece**

_**

* * *

Capitulo 4**_

_**Ese aroma de tan bella princesa, Sakura**_

Llegue a mi alcoba despreocupado, deje la bata a un lado, y note la luz del maldito sol asomarse _justo a tiempo_ me dije no _quiero ni saber que me hubiera pasado gracias a esa Princesita _continué, mientras me preparaba para descansar. Me saque la camisa negra que tenia, luego los pantalones.

Me agache y abrí una pequeña puerta en el suelo, baje las escaleras de esa puerta llegando a lo que parecía un altar en el cual en su centro, se encontraba mi muy cómoda "cama", mi Ataúd.

Me recosté, cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño y cansancio del viajecito me cogiera desprevenido, pero luego de minutos y minutos, note que no podía descansar, curiosamente una imagen cruzaba por mi mente cosa que no me era muy, muy agradable a tales horas.

Esa imagen, era la de la Princesa Sakura. No entendía que maldita sea hacia esa humana en mi mente; su aroma me llamo la atención, si… Lo sé, pero, no es para tanto, ¿o sí?, es decir, era bella y todo, pero… ¡un momento! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

-Maldición-susurre entre dientes mientras me levantaba y empezaba a rondar toda la "habitación" pensativamente, pues puede que sea la Princesa, y posible futura esposa de mi estúpido Hermano menor, es más, eso ni me concierne, pero ¿Por qué ocupaba mi mente en mi descanso?

Nuevamente me recosté en mi lugar, un poco menos desconcertado que antes, algo más aclarado, pues decidí no tomar en cuenta a mis pensamientos, y ahora si logre descansar después de una hora de estar caminando en círculos alrededor de mi ataúd de madera fina, color negro, con terciopelo color sangre dentro de esta.

_--Sakura_

_

* * *

_Desperté trasnochada, una de las sirvientas de mi papa me levanto como lo "había prometido" y con toda la poca gana me levante y me tome un baño con esencias y jabones, cosa que hizo que me durmiera nuevamente, paso no-se-cuanto tiempo y la misma sirvienta algo preocupada pregunto si es que estaba lista, gracias a los dos golpecitos en la madera de la puerta del baño de mi habitación.

-¡Sí, sí!-conteste adormilada- no se preocupe, ahora salgo-dije tomando la toalla mientras me levantaba y salía del lugar, luego de eso deje que el agua se fuera y salí del baño.

En mi alcoba, esperaba la dulce sirvienta que con los años se había hecho ya mi amiga, su nombre era Christine, se me hizo algo difícil aprender su nombre, tanto a pronunciarlo como memorizarlo, pues su madre era extranjera, pero no de muchos recursos, por lo tanto, habían trabajado ambas en el palacio durante años.

-Lo siento-dije bastante avergonzada-no fue de mis mejores noches-dije en son de broma, riendo con nerviosismo.

-Sí, debe ser señorita- dijo mientras me ayudaba a vestirme.

-No le digas a nadie Christine-susurré, mientras ella arreglaba las cintas en mi espalda para empezar a ajustarlas- ayer salí del castillo-ella me dio un jalón sobrenatural que me "ahogo" y ella lo soltó rápidamente las cintas dejándome respirar nuevamente, mi cara regreso a su color natural después del pequeño y momentáneo cambio de pálido a morado

-señorita, ¿Está bien?-pregunto asustada y muy arrepentida mientras se disculpaba- perdone señorita, fue mi culpa-decía ella cabizbaja mientras yo tocia un poco mientras apretaba un poco mi pecho del susto tratando de regular mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón

-tranquila, tranquila-repetí con un poco de dificultad- estoy bien Christine, no te pongas asi, fue un accidente- decía yo mientras me reincorporaba un con mi mano en mi pecho me apoyaba en el hombre de ella que muy cortésmente seguía disculpándose.

-hai…-dijo ella aun cabizbaja- y sobre lo que me acaba de decir-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos- ¡como se le ocurre tal locura!-reprocho en susurro-¿¡no sabe lo que habría pasado si su majestad se enteraba!?-dijo ella mientras me daba nuevamente la vuelta y volvía a apretar el corsé con delicadeza pues el susto no se le había pasado.

Un vestido de color blanco hueso, con encajes de adorno de color celeste, con detalles bordados de flores y las enaguas, era la manera de verme frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, después de ella terminar de vestirme, a veces esos vestidos me parecen Horribles, totalmente incómodos, pero, hay otras que no tomo en cuenta, es mas podría empezar a gustarme.

-¡pero Christine!-exclame también en susurro-¿crees que es justo que me tengan encerrada en este lugar durante tanto tiempo?

-pero señorita, los peligros que hay afuera, con todas esas horrorosas criaturas…-comento ella mostrando preocupación, en ese momento recordé la pelea del licántropo y ese unicornio, y a Itachi, ese Vampiro, que me había salvado de la muerte segura con ese lobo.

-Ya no te preocupes mas, nadie se enterara-comente regresando al planeta pues recordé el aroma que ese vampiro tenia, un aroma que llamaba mucho la atención-a menos que tu digas algo, Christine- la mire y ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡¡¡ni pensarlo señorita!!!-dijo ella y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa- cuente conmigo, por ahora... Será mejor que salga, su padre le espera en el comedor-dijo ella dándome el paso para caminar, y ambas salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos por varios pasillos, bajamos gradas y llegamos al gran comedor del castillo, en el cabezal estaba mi padre, sosteniendo una copa del vino de mejor cosecha del año, estaba vestido con su gran capa de terciopelo roja y su corona en la cabeza, con su ropa elegante, al parecer pensativo.

-Padre, buenos días-salude con una reverencia como era costumbre

-Buenos días, Sakura- me sonrió mirándome también-te tengo una gran sorpresa hija, de cierta manera se que te gustara, pero de otra, tal vez no estés de acuerdo.

-de que se trata, Padre- dije sentándome a su lado. Le mire curiosa, y a la vez me sentía aliviada, pues al parecer ni los guardias se habían enterado de que salí anoche.

-hoy me presentare ante el pueblo, en la plaza central, y deberás acompañarme, voy a comunicar algo, sobre la batalla que tenemos contra los vampiros-me comentó, en el momento recordé las palabras de Itachi, acerca de ese posible acuerdo entre el líder de los vampiros y mi padre=

-¿De qué se trata eso?-me levante asustada y el extrañado me observo- Lo siento-dije apenada al ver como mi padre me quedaba viendo tan extrañado de mi acción.

-Eso... lo sabrás en la plaza central-dijo ahora el levantándose aun algo confundido- saldremos dentro de una hora, así que quiero que estés lista, y por cierto… si quieres salir o algo… avísame, te enviare con un par de guardias-me dijo y eso me llego a sorprender más que nada, pues antes ni siquiera con esa opción me dejaba salir

-ha...hai-dije impresionada todavía de la noticia que tenía que dar y sobre todo de la última cosa que acababa de comentar mi padre.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, me levante de la mesa, y me dirigí al jardín lateral, le mismo en donde Itachi me había dejado al noche anterior, en realidad solo caminaba fue ahí donde fui a parar.

Miraba a mi alrededor curiosa, en mi mente permanecía lo que aquel vampiro me había contado, me preocupaba que fuese algo peligroso, quien sabe, el caso es que me preocupaba.

-Interesante verle aquí, señorita-escuche una voz detrás de mí, de manera cortés de alguna manera.

-¡Ay!-salte y me di la vuelta-¡Sasori!..-dije y él me tomo de la cintura y posos su barbilla en mi hombro-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije nerviosa al tenerlo así de cerca y el rio.

-vengo a visitarte, niña-dijo el soltándome y poniéndose frente a mí, se inclino un poco tomando mi mano la cual beso con gran respeto-¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hace mucho que no conversamos, Mi Lady-me decía él como todo un caballero que era.

Sasori y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia, con la diferencia que desde hace un año atrás estaba enamorándose de mí, fue entonces cuando empecé a evitarlo un poco, pues es algo insistente para conseguir una mujer, incluso una mujer como yo.

Nos quedamos conversando de la vida, el me contaba que seguía amándome, cada vez que hablaba de eso me incomodaba y eso se hacía notar, el siempre terminaba disculpándose de ese tema, y hablábamos de cosas más "suaves". Paso el tiempo rápido, y una de las sirvientas apareció en el lugar.

-su majestad el Rey la está esperando, Sakura-hime-dijo ella con una reverencia y yo me levante sonriéndole-

-gracias, puedes retirarte-regrese a ver a Sasori quien también se había levantado-bien… me tengo que ir, supongo que sabes el por qué

-Sí, me informaron un poco, pero voy con ustedes-sonreí y corregí-

-Entonces vamos-dije caminando hacia el castillo rápidamente, pues a mi padre no le gustaba que me retrase- y mejor camina rápido, a menos que quieras que mi padre se enfade-dije yo mientras él me seguía

-Tienes razón-dijo acelerando un poco-

De las "oscuridades" de un árbol, una silueta con una capa especial se dibujaba, había escuchado y visto atentamente todo, hasta la parte en que Sakura debía marcharse, pues su padre la esperaba para ir con él a la plaza central.

-Mmm... Con que la plaza central, y vaya que me sorprende... Ese tipejo está bastante enamorado de Sakura-se decía a sí mismo-no debería importarme-dijo molesto tapándose aun mas con la capa que tenia puesta.

Salió del árbol a una velocidad increíble, seguía a la carroza que llevaba al Rey y a su hija, la princesa, la cual ocupada sus pensamientos desde hace varias horas. Los seguía de cerca, entre los árboles, intentando no hacer el ruido, como si la estuviera espiando, la cortina de la carroza estaba un poco abierta y se veía el rostro de Sakura preocupada mirando al suelo que se "movía" debajo de las ruedas de la carrosa.

Itachi al miraba atento, a cada salto que daba entre las ramas, ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia y ni siquiera sentía que la miraban. A su lado estaba el pelirrojo de ojos café, conversando animadamente con el Rey, al cual no se lo podía divisar, se veía a Sakura responder algunas de las preguntas de su padre, sin mayor interés.

-¿Qué le sucede? – se preguntaba pensativo el vampiro el cual después de segundos reacciono- ¡No me interesa!-dijo confundido, intentando mostrar molestia al pensar en ella y preocuparse por la Princesa.

* * *

**Espero tener tiempo para colgar el siguiente muy pronto =D**

**Reviews??**

**_Adieu~!_**


	5. Ese aroma de tan bella princesa II

**Hola! Bueno pues, ya que me voy de viaje mañana a Miami, pues dudo tener Internet para actualizar, (ademas de que mi fic esta aquí, claro) así que les dejare dos capítulos =D**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 4 (II)**

**Ese aroma de tan bella princesa, Sakura**

Un pelinegro de ojos negros, seguía sigilosamente una carroza, escoltada por guardias a su alrededor. Dentro de la carroza se encontraba una bella muchacha de ojos esmeralda y cabellos particularmente rosa, junto a su padre y un muchacho de cabellos rojizos y mirada de color café-miel. La preciosa princesa no se daba cuenta, aun cuando miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana sin mayor interés. Itachi, muy atento la observaba, cada cosa que pasaba por su mente la iba dejando atrás con el aire que meneaba sus cabellos oscuros, el que desprendía el aroma tan reconocible para Sakura y simplemente deliciosa fragancia que tenía a la misma pensante.

-_Su aroma…siento su aroma, ¿ahora?_-se movió "sigilosamente" tratando de divisar desde su ventana a fuera, miraba con mucha atención a los arboles que iban quedando atrás, una sombra oscura apareció-¡Itachi!-susurro asustada, la conversación entre Sasori y su padre se pauso al escuchar por primera vez la voz de la bella mujer, la cual atónita recordaba el pequeño roce de miradas entre el muchacho de ojos negros.

-¿pasa algo, hija?- esta reacciono y abro los ojos como un par de platos.

-_Mierda, lo dije en voz alta_-ella regreso a ver a su padre y a Sasori quienes le miraban sin comprender, los miro ella entre asustada y tranquila con un color carmesí en sus mejillas poco visible- nada, Padre. Disculpen mi interrupción-ella retiro la mirada, su padre y Sasori se miraron esta vez; volvieron a mirarla sospechosos pero volvieron a su conversación en pocos segundos.

Sakura miraba curiosa a la sombra que se paseaba por entre las ramas a gran velocidad, siguiéndola, suspiro aliviada por haber convencido a Sasori y a su padre minutos atrás, al pestañear la carroza se detuvo de repente, ella por inercia regreso a ver y abrieron las puertas, salió su padre, su mejor amigo, y gracias al caballeroso acto de este ultimo tomando su mano y "ayudándola" a bajar, pudo mirar a su alrededor con claridad y mayor interés.

La cantidad de gente haciendo bulla, ella buscando de cierta manera por todo lado a aquella sombra de ojos que en ocasiones se tornaban rojos siendo en realidad negros, sin contar aquello, sus sonrisa más hermosa se fijo en los labios de la pelirosa sonrisa que noto Sasori, quien se contento con ello y también su padre, quien prestó poca importancia.

Rápidamente su padre se encamino escoltado por guardias al lugar preparado para la alteza real y su hija, quien le seguía escoltada por su mejor amigo, Sasori, y por varios guardias, mirando con infinito interés y como si fuera una niña pequeña: completamente embelesada.

_-¡Esto es realmente increíble! ¡No me sentí tan libre en años! claro que no cuento lo de anoche, pues eso fue un "escape" temporal…pero aun así… ¡esto es diferente!_- pensaba aquella muchacha de singulares cabellos rosa largos y ojos de hermoso brillo de color verde esmeralda, tez pálida y cuerpo esbelto.

-¡Atención por favor!- comento el conde al instante que todos callaron y obedecieron a la orden, incluyendo a la soñadora pelirosa, quien bajo de su nube para captar el mensaje que venía a continuación.-presento con gran orgullo y sumo respeto, a su alteza real, Hitoshi Haruno, Rey de Tristaino.

Se dio la presentación del rey este se levanto sonriente saludando al pueblo en general con suma y total grandeza, la mayor educación posible, visible siempre de la realeza. Pronto presentaron también, a la bella mujer que tenía a su lado, quien sonriente miraba a todo el pueblo en general, sin perder la presencia de la Bellísima Princesa de Tristaino.

-Presento y me es un gran honor hacerlo, a la bella Princesa Sakura Haruno, Hija del Gran Rey del primer reino Carmesí-dijo este retirándose, Sakura se levanto y saludo sonriente, al momento se sentó sin decir palabra alguna.

Sin nadie percatarse de la presencia de una criatura de la noche, que arriesgaba su vida por la increíble curiosidad, y preocupación que el momento le causaba, atento a cualquier palabra que el Rey dijera, o que alguno de los guardias pronunciaran, o incluso del conde, cualquier cosa, jamás había puesto todos sus sentidos en algo que según él era tan "secundario".

Pero finalmente se levanto para hablar.

-¡Querido pueblo de Tristaino!-comenzó el rey mostrado un porte que merecía respeto absoluto- vengo aquí a informar sobre un importante asunto-prosiguió el Rey- ¡debo decir que es momento que la guerra cese!-Sakura puso mayor atención en ese instante- por ello, tengo planeado un arreglo con el líder de la raza de los no-vivos—hubo sorpresa general en el pueblo y un suave cuchicheo que pronto se volvió fuerte, Sakura sudo frio y mostro MAYOR interés en esto- acuerdo que involucra-volteo a ver a Sakura, ella ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar- a mi hija,-dijo finalmente acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa que a Sakura le parecía repugnante- a mi querida hija-comento- he decidido, comprometerla, con uno de ellos, un vampiro de sangre pura, como parte del acuerdo-Sakura sintió que su presión sanguínea bajaba pero hacia el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse.

Entre la multitud, una peli azabache de ojos perla, miraba más que atónita la situación, mantenía en su boca, ambas manos, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras el resto del pueblo cuchicheaba suavemente a su alrededor.

Y aquella sombra se mantenía detrás de ellos, perfectamente escondido, cuando se escucho el anuncio, este finalmente retumbo en su cabeza, tal fue su furia, que sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de color.

-_¿¡¡que yo que!!? _-pensaba la pelirosa mas que sorprendida- _esto no puede ser…_- a su mente regreso un recuerdo, un recuerdo que ya le había atormentado en cierto modo.

***

_Es algo que en realidad se está planeando, no creo que llegue a ser decidido todavía_

***

-_Un momento_-detuvo todo tipo de acontecimiento en su mente-_¿y si… mi prometido se trata de Itachi-sama?-_ella volteo un poco su cabeza sonrojada y aun pensativa, Itachi la miraba curioso.

-¿Que… se supone que está pensando?-pregunto para si en voz baja- no puedo leerla, no puedo leer bien su mente-comento para sí frustrado.

Regreso la voz del Rey, llamando la atención de ambos personajes.

-De quien se trate todavía no lo sé, y el acuerdo no está sellado por completo- dijo el Rey explicándolo todo- mantendré al pueblo informado de esto, la Salvación de los Humanos: El Casamiento de mi hermosa hija, Sakura, es el acuerdo en juego-Sakura no pudo mas con el peso de su propio cuerpo, la suave mano se deslizo delicadamente de la mano de su padre, su vista borrosa, y ojos entrecerrados y una caída lenta se presento, mostrando el susto de los presentes.

De un árbol, como un Rayo, apareció una sombra negra evitando que cayera de lleno en el suelo, así de rápido como la tomo apareció en el gran sillón de la princesa, la depósito sentada en aquel sillón inconsciente. El misterioso muchacho, aspiro rápidamente y sin voluntad alguna el aroma de la princesa, aroma que lo enloqueció por segundos, hasta que lo despertaron de su trance.

-¡Identifíquese!-dijeron rodeándolo todos los guardias, la capucha de aquel muchacho cayo al este enderezarse, mostrando su relajada expresión y el brillo de su piel cual se tratara de un diamante, miro de reojo al Rey, quien aun estático estaba parado donde anteriormente lo estuvo, con la diferencia de que lo miraba fijamente, y en su totalidad, sorprendido.

-hmp-sonrió cínicamente, y miro a Sakura por una "última vez" luego, como si se tratara de un espectro, se desvaneció tan rápido como si lo que se hubiera presentado no fuera el sino un propio holograma, sin dejar antes una fuerte ventisca, y pétalos negros a su paso.

**~~*~~**


	6. Hora de sellar el pacto

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Hora de sellar el pacto**_

Lo sucedido causo conmoción entre el pueblo: gente asustada por la aparición y desaparición repentina de un ser de apariencia humana pero todos sabían perfectamente que no lo era; los nervios y el bullicio de la gente, hicieron que el rey tomara una decisión rápida.

-¡Guardias!-grito su majestad

-Dígame, señor- se acerco uno de ellos

-llévenme al palacio del bosque- dijo el rey mostrando seriedad aterradora en su mirada

-¿y Sakura-hime-sama?- hablo otro

-¡Que venga con nosotros es obvio!-dijo el rey caminando hacia la carrosa rápidamente- ¡¿Qué esperan?!-apresuro el rey

Uno de los guardias se acerco para cargar a la princesa, pero inmediatamente Sasori se acerco ella e hizo una seña al guarda el cual dio un paso atrás viendo como Sasori la cargaba con suma delicadeza mientras ella seguía inconsciente.

* * *

Llegaba muy serio, preocupado y molesto, caminaba rápido mostrando su furia en cada paso que daba, los sirvientes y vampiros que viven dentro de ese palacio no se acercaban y mucho menos se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales habían cambiado de color de su furia. Al entrar en su habitación, lanzo la puerta, la oscuridad del lugar era densa pero no lo suficientemente pesada como para no divisar ni una silueta, pues la luz de un candelabro en una mesa del cuarto alumbraba apenas la habitación

Cayo en su cama pensativo y frustrado, recordó de nuevo el aroma de la princesa y eso aprecio tranquilizar su furia.

-¿Por qué no me la saco de la cabeza?-pensó el muchacho de pelo negro y piel pálida que se deleitaba con la oscuridad de su cuarto-¿Acaso es por su aroma?-intento recordar nuevamente, cosa que relajo mas la frustración del pelinegro quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, en donde recordó el día en que conoció a la princesa, y la manera en la que él la salvo, en ese momento pensó y analizo de manera automática e inmediata.

-¡un momento!-exclamo en voz alta-¿Por qué la salve?-pensó levantándose exaltado- pude haberla dejado ahí y que ese licántropo se encargue de ella pues ni me interesaría, ¿o es que si me interesa?...-confundido empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, pensando una razón a eso- pero… me siento obligado a protegerla, ¿Qué es esta sensación que me causa su aroma cuando me acerco tanto a ella? No se trata por completo de desear su sangre, de eso puedo estar seguro.

-¡Hermanito!-se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta- ¡pero si ya has llegado! ¿Desde cuándo sales durante el día? ¿Podría saber a dónde te fuiste?-comento el muchacho de cabello azabache apoyado al muro de la habitación de Itachi, este último furioso le contesto.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-dijo este conteniendo las ganas de salir del lugar a enfrentárselo

-pero hermanito, ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¡Somos familia! Y como buen hermano quiero saber-dijo hipócritamente este sonreído de manera cínica y al rato Itachi abrió la puerta y paso de largo.

-no me hagas reír, ¿tu? ¿Buen hermano? Y a mí que me interesa que seas familiar, deja de fastidiarme mocoso-contesto furioso Itachi y Sasuke no se contuvo ninguna.

-Maldito imbécil… ¿Quieres poner en peligro a los tuyos? ¡Es más que seguro que el rey de Tristaino viene en camino para hablar con el líder! ¿Acaso eso no te importa?

-Es mi vida no la tuya Sasuke

-hmp… de todos modos, sabes perfectamente que el futuro esposo de esa bella muchacha seré yo, de seguro que conmigo va a ser una excelente cena diaria-lo dijo en tono de una perversión fatal lo que colmo la paciencia del pelinegro mayor el cual en cuestión de segundos tenia a Sasuke de cuello sobre una pared

-¡escúchame bastardo, como pongas un diente en su piel o pongas un dedo en ella, te juro que te mato oíste!-lo dijo con tal furia que sus ojos parecían enviar a Sasuke al mismo infierno.

-¡jajaja! Espera a ver como cae rendida a mis pies hermanito, veremos quién no podrá tocarla después-sonrió arrogantemente e Itachi furioso lo soltó y se fue.

* * *

-Su majestad, ¿pero de que se trata todo esto? ¿Cómo que el pacto es con un vampiro?¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntaba el pelirrojo desesperado y preocupado cuidándome en sus brazos, mientras yo recobraba la consciencia.

-Nos dirigimos al palacio del bosque, el hogar de los Vampiros y del líder supremo de ellos, ahí te enteraras acerca del pacto Sasori, no desesperes.

-_¿dijo al palacio del bosque? ¡Itachi-sama!-_ pensé yo y exaltada me incorpore rápidamente lo que llamo totalmente la atención de Sasori

-¡Mi Lady! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

-Si Sasori, no se preocupe, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- conteste seria y bastante preocupada-_¿tendrá algo que ver Itachi-sama con todo esto? ¿¡Quién demonios es mi prometido!?_

-Como te decía, Sasori-capto la atención mi padre- es hora de sellar el pacto-sonrió cínicamente y eso me causo escalofríos.

* * *

_**Listo, espero verlos pronto!**_

_**Reviews??**_

_**Adieu~!**_


	7. ¡¿Mi prometido?

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!! siento no haber actualizado, y se que quieren los capítulos mas largos... pero este fic lo tengo bastante avanzado en otro lugar, así que tengo que ponerme al día... he tratado de no cambiar mucho... es todo.**

**les dejo con el capitulo seis de mi historia... disfrútenlo!.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Actividad sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_** ¿¡Mi prometido!?**_

Esas últimas palabras fueron las que escuche en esa carrosa, pues al instante se detuvo y todos los que estábamos dentro de la carrosa bajamos en silencio, Sasori estaba algo alterado, lo sabía, pues ni él ni yo contábamos que se tratara de una noticia de esta magnitud, él más que nada por el amor que me tenia, se notaba frustrado y celoso, lo que creo, perjudicara el pacto.

Estaba oscureciendo, y a mi parecer, no era la Hora más adecuada como para "sellar" un pacto, considerando que se trata del líder de los Vampiros, criaturas de la noche, extraña sentí un aroma leve en mi ropa y lo reconocí de inmediato, era ese aroma a él, a Itachi, y en ese instante recordé que nos había estado siguiendo hasta la plaza central del pueblo. Me intrigue aun mas, estaba algo inquieta, sobre todo curiosa en saber quien seria aquel Vampiro que esperaba tomar mi mano como su esposa, de alguna manera esperaba que fuera Itachi, tal vez porque ya lo he tratado, y confío un poco en el.

Llego rápido la noche, y nos dejaron entrar a la sala del castillo lúgubre, Sasori estaba demasiado nervioso y confundido, yo por mi parte sentía la mirada de varios de los vampiros que nos recibían, algunos de ellos a quienes había visto de pasada la ultima vez, y me llamo la atención la mirada de una pelirroja de lentes con un rostro pálido, mas pálido que el de Itachi y el Líder, quien al fin conocía.

-Que a ninguno de los presentes se le ocurra alborotarse- exclamo amenazante el líder- y muestren respeto por el Rey de Tristaino.

-Buenas Noches, Fugaku Uchiha- saludo tranquilo mi padre.

Entre la variedad de Vampiros que me miraban curiosos y algunos de manera incomoda, divise al líder, a su lado, dos Caballeros muy elegantes, uno de ellos a quien esperaba ver en este lugar, Itachi-san, pero al otro lado del líder, estaba un muchacho de similares ojos y cabello negro azulado, similar al de Itachi pero más corto y en punta, de ojos penetrantes, parecidos a los de Itachi, pero su mirada era totalmente diferente.

Se notaba arrogante y auto suficiente, pues su sonrisa y mirada sobre mi era maliciosa. Pero no me di cuenta de eso sino hasta después de saludar a Itachi con una leve sonrisa, la cual respondió con una mirada cálida hacia mí, pero no lo suficiente como para verse poco peligroso, guardaba su seriedad y frialdad de siempre.

Itachi al ver y sentir -seguramente- mi nerviosismo al mirar fijamente a los ojos del aquel muchacho a lado del líder, volteo en su dirección con ambos ojos cerrados, de brazos cruzados y ceño un poco fruncido, aquel muchacho retiro su mirada y la poso fijamente en la de Itachi, quien en ese instante abrió los ojos y dejo ver un cambio de color de negro a rojo en un instante y se sintió con esa mirada la furia que emanaba en ese instante Itachi.

Como respuesta a esto, el muchacho mostró uno de sus colmillos, todo esto sin que aquel señor se diese cuenta, creo yo… en ese instante el choque de furia en ambas miradas rojizas hizo que me confundiera y sorprendiera notablemente.

-me pregunto, ¿Por qué has venido, Hitoshi? ¿Es algo sobre nuestro pacto? Porque veo que has traído a tu bella hija- este señor fijo su mirada en mí y yo me sentí intimidada, sentí la mirada de Itachi mucho más calmado quien me miro como expresándome un _"relájate"_ y yo suspire un segundo.

-Pues si, Fugaku- respondió mi padre y yo mantuve mi postura sin mover un musculo- es sobre el trato que hemos conversado, me es necesario ¡cerrarlo ahora!-dijo mi padre y note su mirada fijarse en la de Itachi, esto me hizo pensar que ambos ya se conocían y tal vez es verdad, pues si mi padre ha estado planeando esto…

-¡perfecto!-sonrió cínicamente- me has tomado de sorpresa, ¿es totalmente urgente? ¿Quieres que te de ahora mismo a su prometido?-pregunto

-¡Así es, Fugaku!-dijo totalmente decidido

-pues no lo he pensado muy a fondo… creo que no habías conocido a mis hijos-en ese momento preste mayor atención a la lúgubre conversación, ¡mi futuro como mujer estaba dependiendo de eso!- te los presento- puso sus manos en ambos muchachos y fue cuando comprendí el parentesco con Itachi de aquel misterioso chico- él, se llama Itachi Uchiha- es el mayor, y tiene 20 años, desde hace 300 años y el, es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 17, la edad de tu hija desde hace apenas unos 250 años, y el- se acerco a otro muchacho que parecía menor a ambos, y no tan parecido a Itachi y a su hermano- se llama Sai, es apenas un año menor que Sasuke, y todavía no entra a su adultez de vampiro.

-interesante, Fugaku, es un gusto conocer a tus hijos, ¿pero es que acaso me harás elegir entre ellos tres para mi hija?-pregunto poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y yo retire mi mirada del muchacho llamado Sai, quien parecía despreocupado de todo.

-¡Así es! Después de todo, es tu hija quien se casara con uno de mis hijos

-ya veo… en este caso…

Mi corazón dio un brinco, voltee a ver a mi padre aterrorizada, y el deseo de mis ojos era que eligiera a Itachi, pues aquel llamado Sasuke, no me agradaba. Su mirada clavada en mí, como si fuera su próxima cena y yo, una indefensa presa de aquel vampiro.

* * *

**Les he dejado con la intriga...**

**Mwahahaha! (?)**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic... **

**Reveiws?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	8. El comienzo de mi tortura

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz de verdad!**

**siento no haber actualizado ultimamente, me dio un poco de flogera (hehehe)**

**bueno bueno, pero ya quedo, disfruten el capitulo!  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Actividad sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

El comienzo de mi tortura

-Espera, padre- dije regresándolo a ver justo antes de que el dijera el nombre de uno de los vampiros hijos de Fugaku, y sentí la mirada angustiada de Itachi.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?-

-déjame elegir a mí..-explique un poco avergonzada

-¡de ninguna manera!- se apresuro a decir y sin que yo pudiera suspirar una letra de un "pero" escuche- ¡su prometido será Sasuke!

Regrese a ver al peli azabache el cual se mantenía tranquilo y con ambos ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de victoria y de arrogancia, al abrir los ojos regreso a verme de una manera que causo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y luego dirigió su mirada a la de Itachi el cual se encontraba tranquilo pero molesto y un poco sorprendido, cosa que me tenia confundida.

Yo estaba estática, primero por esa decisión que al principio no creí tan mala, pues el muchacho no parecía tan malo, hasta que vi su mirada sobre mi cuerpo y eso me dio mala espina, en ese instante sentí una mirada de odio cerca de mí, y al fijarme, se trataba de una vampiresa de cabello naranja y ojos profundos que usaba lentes y me miraba fijamente y con odio total, Itachi protesto y todos se sorprendieron al escucharle, inclusive yo.

-¡No lo voy a permitir!-reclamo nervioso el Vampiro de ojos negros y Fugaku lo miro con autoridad.

-Itachi, es la decisión del Rey, ni tú ni yo nos podemos oponer- dijo tranquilo Fugaku a su hijo y se escucho de repente la voz de una mujer.

-¡Pero señor!-intentaba buscar una excusa la vampiresa que hace un rato me miro de manera escalofriante- ¡Sasuke-san no se puede Casar con esta humana!

Entendí su punto, estaba enamorada de él, y esto haría más difícil todo.

-¡Y tú con qué derecho me ordenas, Karin!-regreso a verla igual de escalofriantemente como me miro ella a mi

-Su majestad, con todo el respeto, quiero ser yo el prometido de la princesa…-escuche decir a Itachi y regrese a verlo impresionada, se encontraba en reverencia a mi padre, el cual le miro sin entender.

-¡Tú la atacaste, maldito monstruo!- dijo mi padre con odio

-Señor, con todo el respeto, no he atacado a su hija, evite que esta callera de lleno al suelo-explico y mi padre quedo sin palabras, mire a Itachi y este me miro a mi, y me sonrió levemente por un segundo y yo confundida me hipnotice de nuevo en su oscura y fría mirada.

-¡No se diga más!-exclamó mi padre y esto llamo mi atención, mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar- tu prometido, Sakura, será Sasuke Uchiha ¡y no cambiare mi parecer!

Mi corazón se detuvo, ambas miradas estaban fijas en mi, y temía enfrentarlas, la de aquella mujer llamada Karin, y mi ahora prometido, Sasuke. Entonces volteé hacia este último, y este me hablo sin mover sus labios.

**_ "Bienvenida al infierno"_**

Me estremecí y sentí una ventisca frente a mí y de repente lo vi frente a mí, este se arrodillo de manera cortes y beso mi mano, me asuste al ver su mirada siniestra, algo planeaba, y mi temor crecía cada segundo.

-Que gran honor, Princesa, es el que siento por ser el elegido-dijo muy caballerosamente de manera tan hipócrita, y yo no podía mover un musculo, mi mirada se retiro de la suya y se poso en la de Itachi, quien miraba a Sasuke con tanto odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos carmesí.

-Es una buena elección, Hitoshi-dijo el líder y me miro de nuevo, yo disimule mi miedo-¡entonces está decidido!-se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi tan rápidamente como Sasuke que se mantenía arrodillado frente a mi padre y de mi con la cabeza baja pero sentía su maldita sonrisa, Fugaku me analizo un momento y exclamo- La princesa de Tristaino, Sakura Haruno, es ahora prometida del heredero del Clan de purasangre, Sasuke Uchiha, la Eternidad este con ustedes-dijo finalmente y Sasuke se levanto posicionándose a mi lado y tomo de mi brazo y note como Fugaku se arrodillaba frente a ambos.

-Muchas gracias, Fugaku-exclamo mi padre, el cual no parecía ni insatisfecho ni contento, se notaba una seriedad total- esta noticia se dará mañana a primera hora.

-está bien, Hitoshi… pero no sé si quisieras que la princesa se quedara a cenar, ¿qué me dices?-pregunto Fugaku con una sonrisa escalofriante y yo mire a mi padre tratando de que el entendiera que no quería quedarme.

Fue inútil

-está bien, pero más te vale que la cuiden Fugaku, o ejecuto a todo tu clan en menos de una noche-explico furioso mi padre… y yo temblé de miedo al sentir la fría mano de Sasuke bajar hacia la mía, Itachi lo miraba desafiante, y yo me encontraba atrapada en ese lugar, que pronto seria mi perdición.

* * *

**publicare pronto los demás capítulos para igualarme con el otro lugar :D**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic... **

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	9. El aroma del Miedo

**Bueno, pues la pereza fue mucha y el tiempo corto gracias al colegio y al bendito programa IB (ya saben, Bachillerato Internacional)**

**Se que esta corto, asi que dejare un par, espero los disfruten  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 8: El aroma del miedo

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del palacio en donde la muerte sencillamente era vida, contemplaba, con curiosidad, muchos de los elegantes y tétricos adornos de las paredes y mesas en el pasillo, estaba conociendo el que sería mi hogar, mientras veía algunos de los cuadros, al parecer, de los líderes del clan, los cuales no eran muchos o condesas que aquí habitaron alguna vez.

Me encontraba pensativa.

Y a decir verdad, muy enterrada en mis pensamientos, pues no comprendía, ni quería imaginar, que me esperaba luego, luego de casarme con una criatura tan repugnante, siento que a mi padre, mi opinión, como hija antes que como princesa, no importo.

-Sakura-hime- Escuche frente a mí, al llegar a las escaleras principales para regresar al salón, y encontré una mirada oscura y tranquila sonrisa, inexpresiva e incomprensible.

-tú eres…Sai, ¿Cierto?-pregunte acercándome a él, hasta que el volviera a hablar

-Así es, y veo que su majestad recorría los pasillos- dijo con la misma frialdad con la que había dicho mi nombre, para mí era una razón para formar una gran teoría, y muy importante: "todo vampiro tiene el mismo carácter, seco, frio… pero en especial, Los Uchiha"- en fin-continuó- me parece de mal gusto que la invitada de honor no se presente a la celebración.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, igual de siniestra que la de Sasuke, y me estremecí, el me hizo una seña cortés, invitándome a bajar para unirme a la gran celebración en el castillo de los Uchiha, celebración en la cual no quería participar, me sentía fatal ese día, era toda una pesadilla.

--

Me sentía extraña, ajena a mí misma, una sensación algo innecesaria, pues la celebración era como cualquier otra, muy elegante, y solo de gente de dinero y muy importante, ¡Ninguno parecía un verdadero vampiro!

Antes de bajar las escaleras por completo, toda la multitud dirigió su mirada a mí, y la música se detuvo, luego vi como todas esas miradas fijas en mi cambiaban de objetivo, al darme vuelta, entendía que era Sasuke el que bajaba de las gradas, con un traje extremadamente elegante.

Vi como todos se inclinaron, en señal de respeto, era tan diferente todo. Mire a mi prometido y solo encontré esa maldita sonrisa que me causaba pánico y disgusto a la vez. Y en ese instante, Fugaku hablo.

Es un honor para mí, presentar a la Princesa de Tristaino, Haruno Sakura, quien está dispuesta, junto a su padre, el Rey, a pagar el precio del compromiso, con el objetivo de traer paz a su Reino- Sasuke había llegado a mi lado y beso mi mano, arrodillándose ante mí, me miro de manera inexpresiva, y luego se dirigió a los invitados, mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

Con delicadeza me tome de él, entrelazándolo con el mío, y en ese instante me sentí miserable, al ver a Itachi mirarme, pero simplemente, no comprendía el por qué.

¿Por qué?, me preguntaba yo, por qué no dejo de pensar en su mirada tan oscura y penetrante, que hipnotiza, el por qué recordar su aroma me debilita, no entendía esa sensación.

Y al escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza, interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo interesante era… que él me hablaba mientras nos veíamos fijamente, como si lo tuviera frente a mí, como si pudiera sentir su aliento en mi cuello, le escuche decirme algo que me estremeció.

"¡no importa cómo, en mis brazos estarás, y te protegeré!"

Sentí mi corazón latir, esa sensación estuvo en todo mi cuerpo en un solo instante al escuchar su voz, y una tranquilidad, que no duraría mucho, me invadió.

-Su majestad, Sakura… Bienvenida a la familia Uchiha- concluyo Fugaku, y beso mi mano mientras la multitud aplaudía al discurso del Líder.

Sasuke se acerco nuevamente a mí, y entregándome un collar de oro blanco y diamantes, cerro el pacto, abrochándolo a mi cuello, a este acto que yo no esperaba, quede impresionada, y mi mente empezó a disputar entre mis emociones, ¿Acaso juzgaba al vampiro que tenia frente a mí como una escoria sin saber de verdad como seria? ¿Acaso en vez de ser una persona malévola era un verdadero caballero al igual que su hermano mayor, Itachi? Esas preguntas que pensaba no las resolvería ese instante, fueron anuladas al escuchar la tenebrosa voz del azabache en mi cabeza, tal como Itachi, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¡Princesa, conocerás la delicia de la muerte!"

Sentí como si mi alma se desprendiera de mi cuerpo, por el terror, y fue cuando comprendí, que esta no solo sería el comienzo de una pesadilla que tomaría mi vida por completo; comprendí, con mucho temor.

Que conocería…

"El aroma del miedo".

* * *

**Enseguida está el siguiente, muchas gracia spor leerme :D**

**Siento mis pocas palabras pero hoy, si que estoy Terriblemente Triste, ayer no fue mi mejor dia y hoy continua la tortura**

**Anyway(?)  
**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	10. Seré tu Sombra

**Aqui el Segundo que prometi!  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 9:

Seré tu sombra

Pasaron dos días después de haber celebrado mi compromiso con el Uchiha, fue una celebración normal como cualquier otra: valse, vino, banquete e incluso para quienes deseaban, un poco de sangre, eso fue lo único inusual para mi, obviamente.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, eran las diez de la mañana pero seguía con mi ropa de dormir, pensaba en muchas cosas, cosas inquietantes, cosas que me tenían confundida y desorientada en mi propio corazón, cosas que sucedieron esa misma noche.

Recordaba perfectamente su mirada, sus ojos negros y su oscuro cabello, sentía que había sido el mejor momento de esa noche, aun que no lo crean.

--Flashback --

Veía bastante entusiasmada a las parejas que bailaban en el salón, bailaban un hermoso valse, lo cual me tenía bastante entretenida, era algo muy bello, siempre me gusto el valse, mucho más bailarlo, era algo que siempre admire.

Pude ver a Itachi, entre las parejas del otro lado del salón, sentado mirándome fijamente, con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible. A mi lado estaba Sasuke, ambos sentados en nuestros "tronos", junto a él, se encontraba Fugaku, conversando con gente de apariencia muy importante. Me pregunte por qué Itachi no estaba junto a Fugaku. Pero en ese momento vi a un muchacho muy apuesto, que levantaba su rubio cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer un mechón cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, de ojos de un hermoso color azul; me miraba también, pero sin entender por qué Itachi me miraba de esa manera, conversaban animadamente, pero pocas veces su mirada oscura se retiraba de mi.

Después de un momento, escuche la voz de Sai, apareció frente a mí, llevaba una extraña sonrisa, totalmente inexpresiva, y se dirigió a mí, extendiéndome su mano.

-Su majestad, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- me dijo con mucha cortesía y amabilidad que para mí era fingida y yo voltee hacia Sasuke, Sai hizo lo mismo y Sasuke entendiendo nuestra interrogante, nos dijo.

-Hmph… hagan lo que quieran- su voz sonó arrogante, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, y no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Asentí a la invitación de Sai.

Me llevo al centro del salón, poso su mano en mi cintura, y comenzamos a bailar. Era como volar, la hermosa melodía, y mis pies al compas de su ritmo, Sai sonreía, pero su sonrisa no expresaba nada, como siempre, no expresaba ni la misma hipocresía.

La pieza culmino, y todos aplaudimos a los talentosos músicos que la tocaron, y al culminar los aplausos, estos comenzaron con otra melodía, esta vez no era un valse. Note que Itachi me miraba posesivo, y desafiaba a Sai, quien por su parte ni se inmuto.

Pasamos a las mesas, en donde disfrutaríamos del banquete que habían preparado para la celebración, en mi caso no entable conversación con nadie, no me sentía de humor, a demás no estaba en un lugar del todo agradable, tan solo respondía las pocas preguntas que me hacían; yo solo sonreía, y comía a gusto.

Sasuke estaba a mi lado, igual de callado, y Fugaku estaba al lado de él, Itachi estaba frente a Sasuke, y tan solo comía en silencio, pero atento a mí, lo sentía.

--

Me levante de la mesa, disculpándome con la excusa de que iría a tomar un poco de aire, y Salí a uno de los balcones, mire al cielo y contemplando la luna, pensaba, no sabía cómo sentirme… ¿cómo sería mi vida luego de completado este pacto con el matrimonio? Me sentía muy nerviosa.

-¿Acaso no le da frio?- escuche detrás de mí y me sobresalte, y antes de que pudiera voltearme, sentí sus manos y una brisa, que llevo su aroma a mi rostro, el cual le delato.

-I… ¡Itachi-sama!-susurre nerviosa, y sentí que mis mejillas se encendían. El se rio al percibir mi nerviosismo, y acercándose a mi oído, susurro.

-Su nerviosismo me trae loco, y sus mejillas cuando se tornan de un rojo carmesí, la hacen ver más hermosa en verdad, Princesa- Sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte en mi pecho- me pregunto, ¿Qué la tiene tan tensa?

-U...Usted está muy cerca-respondí tartamudeando.

-No me refería a eso, Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-aah… eh, pues… Su Hermano, y toda esta situación…

-Confíe en mi, Princesa… que seré su caballero entre las sombras, nada le hará daño-dijo y a mi silencio, hizo que me volteara hacia él, tomo mi rostro desde mi barbilla y lo alzo para que le mirara a los ojos, era algo que me sorprendía en el. Sonrió victorioso y le mire sin entender- estaré siempre protegiéndola, su majestad

-pero… ¡Su hermano me ve como una presa!- Mostré mi miedo y él lo sintió correr por mis venas.

-lo sé, pero no podrá contra mí, no pondrá un colmillo sobre usted, su majestad-dijo con seriedad- ese imbécil de mi hermano, no puede contra mí, no se preocupe, Princesa- soltó mi cintura y entro nuevamente al salón.

"yo seré su sombra" susurro

Y me quede parada en ese lugar viendo como entraba y aquel rubio muchacho lo recibía. Empezaba a preguntarme, ¿Por qué me quiere proteger?

* * *

**He cumplido, pronto los demás :D**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	11. Recuerdos Nocturnos

**Hola!! ando de apuro porque estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar...sí que solo pasé por aquí para dejar las contis :D**

**Disfrutenlas**

**Los *** significan Flashback, por si no lo he mencionado ^^Uu  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Recuerdos Nocturnos

Lo único que de esa noche me llego a erizar la piel de tal manera, fue esa ocasión, perdí la habilidad de reconocer quien me hacia bien, y quien me perjudicaba, así sea por una mínima cosa, y luego comprendí que cada vez, caía en un abismo del cual solo una persona podría ayudarme a salir, pero, ni siquiera yo sabía de quien se trataba, pues mi corazón no encontraba a esa persona, y parecía que no la encontraría jamás.

***

-Princesa...-Dijo el Rubio apresurándome

-¿Si?-Dije yo intrigante mientras me acercaba-¿Qué pasa?- Dije yo intrigada

-eh, Sasuke-sama la espera para el baile majestad-Dijo el Rubio con serenidad

-Claro, no me fije, gracias -Dije yo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo al Rubio corresponder tal mensaje.

Era la primera persona, sin contar a Itachi, que era tan agradable, hasta para entregarme recados, al menos de las que he hablado, el resto, lo hacía de manera hipócrita, y más bien, se sentía ese odio, y en casos, sed de mi sangre.

-Majestad-Dijo Sasuke, ahora mismo si se puede decir mi prometido, se arrodillo, no dije palabra hasta que el vampiro menor rompió el silencio de la sala, de nuestras miradas, y nuestros pensamientos, rápidamente note como el vampiro mayor me miraba con aun su sonrisa de victoria, ¡ni que planease algo! dije a mi misma

-¿Me concede este baile, majestad?-Dijo Sasuke aún de rodillas

-Claro-Dije yo bastante sorprendida. Dejando mi mano a su merced, para luego empezar el baile... ¿de terror? , no es que me fiara de Sasuke, pero tampoco lo puedo juzgar...

El centro del palacio estaba a nuestros pies, el mirándome fijamente, con su ya caracterizada sonrisa malévola, miradas intensas, sin un rumbo fijo, ¿acaso me perdería en sus ojos azabache? lo dude, pero a la vez di la posibilidad de que fuera así, el miedo recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando Sasuke tocaba mi espalda, sabía que en el fondo planeaba algo retorcidamente horrible, para mis sentidos, y a la vez mi corazón.

Karin, que yo sabía de sobra estaba enamorada de Sasuke aunque este por conveniencia no la apreciaba, algo cerca de mí hizo estremecerme ante las palabras más oscuras que oí en mi vida, más tenebrosas que los propios colmillos de un vampiro, ese era...la única persona cerca de mí en ese momento...Sasuke:

-"Justamente hoy probarás, los brazos de la ansiada muerte que te arrastra poco a poco"-Dijo el vampiro mas... ¿frío? simplemente su sonrisa era muerte, como el mismo. En eso mi mente se horrorizó, pero recordé que Itachi, era -si se podía decir- "Mi ángel de la guarda", o tal vez, ¿de la muerte?

Cuando la última frase dicha en mi mente acabó, el propio vals se terminó, para mí no, para mi acabo mi tiempo a la luz, ahora empezaba y terminaba mi razón y mi cordura.

La multitud aplaudió dejando paso a nosotros dos , seguidos por otros dos guardias , que según Sasuke era "Por si ocurre algo", no me fiaba, pero no me importo, llegamos a la puerta de una sala , según creí yo, pero no era así, era una habitación, los guardias la abrieron y la cerraron a nuestro paso, me fasciné al ver la habitación , me puse como una niña pequeña cosa que el azabache se dio cuenta , y para mi impresión dio una carcajada, el brillo de mis ojos mirando la habitación, paso a ser para él, con ojos grandes, y mirándole como diciendo ¿Acaso eres tu o es una ilusión? de repente, vi que me miraba fijamente cuando me dijo algo que sonaba diferente a su estilo oscuro.

-Princesa perdonadme, pero ante todos tenía que mantenerme firme, serio y frío-dijo mirándome con un mirar sin igual

-No, no importa, el deber es lo primero ¿no?- Dije y mis labios formaron una sonrisa tímida, de todas maneras no me fiaba de él.

-¿Miramos la Luna?-Dijo Sasuke con un tono fugaz, cada vez me confundía mas, ¿Qué era en realidad, lo que este muchacho de ojos oscuros cambiantes, quería de mi?

-Vale-Dije sin más, retirándome las zapatillas de tacón alto, las cuales tenían agotados mis pies con tanto valse.

El sin decir nada mas, salió al balcón de esa habitación, sin antes decirme "te espero a fuera" y yo seguía discutiendo con mi consciencia, ¿estaba bien fiarme de Sasuke?

Al decidirme a salir, di un último vistazo a la habitación y salí por el balcón que había, dando alcance al azabache.

Silencio absoluto, muy pocas veces cruzábamos miradas, palabra ninguna, respiración entrecortada, por la presión de estar en esa situación tan estresante, al mirar la luna y las estrellas, recordé a mi madre, tan aventurera como yo, decía mi padre.

Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, Sasuke rio por lo bajo, y esto llamo mi atención

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo Sasuke interrogante mirándome sin expresión alguna en su rostro-siento decir esto, pero llorar es patético.

Mi furia empezó a surgir, ¿Cómo era posible, que cambie tan rápido su humor?

No pronuncie ni una palabra

Sasuke se levanto, y parado sobre el barandal del balcón, me ofreció su mano diciendo.

-te mostrare un lugar, ven conmigo- tome su mano y este me jalo contra él, caímos al suelo de una gran altura, pero no lo tocamos, mantenía mis ojos cerrados fuertemente pues el miedo me tenia aferrada a sus brazos.

Cuando logre, fijarme bien en lo que sucedía, vi un par de alas negras, pero eran tenebrosas, y mostré mi miedo con un suspiro, el azabache se burlo, y me miro diciendo.

-que cobardía la tuya, ¿y a donde se fue tu pasión por la aventura, Princesa?-hice un puchero, y retire mi mirada y me fije en el suelo, lo cual me aterrorizo aun mas y me aferre aun mas a él.

-¡¡¡bájame yaaa!!! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?-gritaba enfurecida mientras me movía entre sus brazos que no me soltaban

-¿cállate quieres? Nada ha pasado-en un momento sentí el suelo bajo mis pies y caí sentada al soltarme, mis piernas temblaban bajo mi vestido, y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora-mujeres-exclamo el hastiado y me levante enfurecida.

-¿¡como se le ocurre a usted traerme a este lugar de esta manera!? ¿Acaso olvida con quien está tratando? Qui—

Hizo que me volteara y cuando vi el paisaje me quede en silencio, era el mismo lugar donde había encontrado al unicornio aquella noche, y eso me sorprendió, voltee a ver a Sasuke y más tranquila pregunte.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-¿Recuerdas al unicornio? Las hadas, las luciérnagas, tu yegua…-retiro su mirada de la mía

-¿Cómo sabes que estuve aquí?-pregunte confundida

-tu sangre es la delicia que no había percibido hacia décadas…-comento y desapareció, yo busque con mi mirada frente a mí, y cuando me decidí a voltearme, sentí una de sus manos en mi abdomen en un abrazo, y la otra moviendo mi rostro desde la barbilla mi cabello recogido en un moño alto dejaba libre mi piel, y sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello.

Me estremecí, y empecé a sentir como sus colmillos rasgaban mi piel, la cual se cortaba poco a poco y comenzaba a sangrar.

***

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado  
**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	12. Comenzando a comprender

**Hola!! no pude dejar la otra ese día por que me falló la conexión... espero disfruten esta que se viene... disculpen por la falla técnica.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Comenzando a comprender

Era sentir el frío de su aliento amenazante en mi cuello, la verdadera tentación del temor, el delgado hilo de mi sangre disputando por viajar de mi cuello a mi hombro y sus fríos colmillos tentados por seguir rasgando mi piel. Mi respiración agitada, mi corazón, que dentro de mi pecho, saltaba, mi voz atrapada en la garganta; simplemente era el terror a flor de piel.

Comenzaba a reaccionar mi cuerpo, pero sabía que de nada serviría resistirme, su fuerza inhumana lo haría peor, no sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de morderme y sus ojos negros tornaron a un rojo carmesí.

Sentía temor.

Pero escuche un golpe y mi piel se lastimo con el roce de los colmillos de él, grite de dolor, un grito aterrador; Sasuke estaba apenas levantándose del pequeño lago, totalmente empapado y yo no entendía que fue lo que sucedió, había pasado demasiado rápido como para razonarlo.

Volví a la tierra cuando sentí el frío de unas manos, tomar mi cintura y elevarme como si se tratara de una bailarina*, como una hoja, sin peso, y cargarme en un salto hacia atrás, refugiándome en sus brazos, su lengua lamer mi cuello y esa herida retirando esa dubitativa gota de mi sangre, el viento revolvió sus cabellos hacia mí, y era su inconfundible y embriagante aroma, lo que delato al identidad de mi salvador, el cual me dejo al pie de un gran pino*.

-Ita…—

-No te muevas de aquí- interrumpió mis palabras, y tan rápido como detecte sus ojos en los míos, se fue de mi lado para pronto reaparecer a la orilla del lago, descargándole un mortal golpe a Sasuke que apenas y reaccionaba.

Estaban furiosos, uno por la interrupción… pero el otro, aun no lo sé.

Se acerco nuevamente y lo alzó como si pesara lo que una pluma desde el cuello, y rugió, aun con mayor furia que Sasuke. Un rugido gutural que me estremeció, ambos rugiendo fuertemente como si se tratara de dos lobos en lucha por su cena, sus ojos de un rojo intenso, de la sed y la furia, toda esa imagen, me paralizo; y con tal rapidez y fuerza, Itachi lanzo a Sasuke contra el suelo, causando que el mismo se rompiera; después de que el polvo se disipara, vi a Sasuke en el suelo y a Itachi jalándolo desde el cuello de su camisa.

-¡No te le acerques!- Amenazó, pero Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa cínica y victoriosa, sabiendo que me tendría en su poder tarde o temprano, Itachi rugió frustrado y lo soltó, en un pestañeo lo vi frente a mi ofreciéndome su mano.

A su rapidez solo reaccione retrocediendo de espaldas contra el pino de un salto, Itachi suspiro entendiendo que estaba petrificada de su reacción, y cerro sus ojos respirando profundo, al abrirlos el carmesí de sus pupilas se había esfumado y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Vamos- Le escuché, pero no supe articular una palabra, y mi cuerpo no respondía, pues me quede inmersa en sus ojos y su belleza fuera de este mundo, me retiro la mirada y me levanto, dedico una última mirada de furia al azabache y sentí entonces el aire sobre mis pies, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que volábamos, ayudados por sus negras alas, y él me mantenía en su pecho, abrazada, en ese instante, lo sentí común, y el miedo lo deje atrás.

-Itachi…- Pronuncié después de unos minutos, algo tímida, pues temía su reacción. El no contesto, pero en vez de esto se detuvo en la copa de un árbol, lo que me daba una magnifica vista del no muy lejano palacio y el bosque que le rodeaba, con la luna alumbrando un costado de sus muros de piedra.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, me atrapo entre sus brazos con un sentimiento de alivio. Mis mejillas ardieron y pronto escuche su voz.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura- Me dijo con profunda sinceridad, se sentía frustrado y de manera increíble, temeroso- ¿Te ha lastimado mucho?- pregunto preocupado separándose, solo un poco y examinando la herida de mi cuello.

Separe mi mirada de su rostro preocupado.

-estoy bien- alcance a murmurar.

Itachi retiro de mi cuello el cabello alborotado, pues la mitad del elegante moño alto que llevaba esa noche, se había estropeado por el ajetreo y el viento; puso su mano en mi hombro, cercano a la herida, pero sin tocarla, su piel era fría. Regrese mi mirada a sus ojos y tenían un leve tono carmesí. Era obvio que deseaba mi sangre, y me estremecí.

Pero esa sensación empeoro, pues lentamente se acerco a mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo tembló, ya no tenía escapatoria, aun con temor me deje, temiendo lo peor y pose mis manos en su pecho involuntariamente con el vano intento de empujarle, pero cuando tome fuerzas para hacerlo, mi cuerpo se estremeció y suspire.

El temor se había convertido en sorpresa, al sentir sus fríos labios rozar mi piel con ternura y gran delicadeza, besando la herida de mi cuello como si con eso cicatrizara, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sin pensar, el propósito de mis manos cambio, deslizándose por su camisa y enredándose en su cuello con un poco de fuerza.

Desee tanto que eso durara toda la noche, pero se separo de mi exaltado, yo tambalee en el tronco y él me tomo de la cintura para no caer, su mano libre ubicada en su cuello y su respiración agitada, la mirada de un rojo intenso, comprendí que había intentado contenerse por demasiado tiempo. Suspiro fuertemente cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, y sin abrirlos de nuevo me subió sobre su espalda y se echo a correr a gran velocidad, tal fue así que en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en un balcón, muy parecido al de la habitación de Sasuke.

Al entrar a su habitación, todo emanaba su perfecto y embriagante aroma, tambalee pues me sentí débil a tal delicia en el aire. Pero al poco tiempo comprendí que se trataba de su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado, Itachi?- Pregunte con delicadeza en mi voz.

-Es tu sangre- Empezó- ese aroma hipnotizante de tu herida que se intensifica con tu temor o tus nervios, lo que me está volviendo loco-se acerco a mi dudando si hacerlo- eres "naturalmente" mi presa, mi indefensa cena, mi punto débil, mi droga, la cual no puedo obtener por este temor a lastimarte-volteo dándome la espalda- de… hacerte daño, atentar contra ti; es esta sensación que no logro comprender, Sakura-se desahogo. Su voz se sentía alterada, estaba desesperado por encontrar una respuesta, y yo también pero a esta envolvente sensación que estrujaba mi corazón de nervios y sentía derretirme con su voz.- ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! Tu respiración, los latidos de tu corazón… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quieres volverme loco? –Dijo alterado sin voltear.- ¿Por qué te pones así?

El silencio reino el cuarto, mi voz estaba atrapada en mi garganta de la impresión y los nervios, pero me llene de valor luego de unos minutos y lentamente me abrí y deje que mi corazón hable por sí solo.

-El escucharte-respondí y el volteo su rostro hacia un lado mirándome en esa posición. Dude en acercarme.- tus… tus ojos, tu aroma, tu belleza mas allá de lo imaginable-continúe dando paso por paso y llegando a él, quien no se volteaba, me apoye en su espalda como si me recostara sobre el- mis impulsos, como este, el no saber lo que me causas y por qué, creo que eso es.

-Hmph…- bufo, y se movió, yo me retire de su espalda y me abrace a mi misma como una niña desprotegida, mis mejillas ardían mi mirada se clavo en el suelo avergonzada-¿No crees que deberías temerme?

Sin pensarlo dos veces respondí, mi corazón se abría a él y ni siquiera yo sabía de qué se trataba.

-No, no te tengo miedo- él se me acerco roce las yemas de mis dedos con su rostro y el cerro sus ojos, su piel estaba extremadamente fría, sus manos se ubicaron en mi cintura mientras mi mano izquierda se apoyo en su pecho, me apego hacia él.

-Deberías…-exclamo.

Nos separaban nuestras narices, mi respiración se acelero al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, su aliento era embriagante, mis ojos entre cerrados, estaba hechizada, y para "mejorar", mis mejillas ardían fuertemente.

-Debo admitirlo, simplemente… eres… Tan bella-pauso su voz contemplando mi rostro desde mis ojos hasta mis labios- Hermosa- mis parpados pesaron y suspire hipnotizada, respiro profundo mi aroma, y me tomo con fuerza, anulando esa corta distancia que había entre los dos, entonces sentí mi cuerpo perder peso en ese instante.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado  
**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	13. Lo Hipnotizante de tus Ojos

**Hola! al fin un poco de tiempo, nos tiran a matar! no tienen idea! Hemos pasado sufriendo con los trabajos que mandan en el colegio (bueno, no tanto, suelo exagerar) casi no he tenido tiempo de leer otros fics así que, bueno en fin, estoy libre, por fin, aun que no por mucho tiempo, jeje**

**Supongo que ya era tiempo de que actualice, es que suelo olvidarme, de hecho he dejado estancado el fic, y trato acercarme más hasta donde ha quedado para poder seguir con la historia (ya saben esta adelantada en otro lugar) así que, como se me ha hecho costumbre, dejare otro cap además de este.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Lo Hipnotizante de tus Ojos

Sentía mi cuerpo como si quisiera caer al suelo, sus fríos labios se apoderaban de los míos, y tenía la tentación de apoderarme de los suyos también, su beso me llenaba el corazón de sensaciones, y mi estomago hormigueaba intensamente, mis manos posadas en su pecho tomaron con fuerza su ropa, mientras el tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

No resistí más. Deslice mis manos hasta enredarme en su cuello, y una de ellas en su largo y oscuro cabello, lo apegue a mí con fuerza, y el viajo con caricias por mi cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos, hasta mis manos, y luego a mi cintura, apegándome hacia él, nuestra respiración agitada, y nuestros labios bailando con desesperación en un beso lleno de pasión.

No sabía lo que hacía, era claro, pero empezaba a sentir tristeza cuando se terminaba el beso, pues comprendí de alguna manera, lo que me pasaba con él, todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos cuando lo tenía cerca, o cuando me miraba de lejos, cuando escuchaba su voz, o respiraba su aliento, lo que sucedía cuando me perdía en su mirada, y comprendí, que era lo que me hipnotizaba.

¡Lo sospechaba! Lo sospechaba fuertemente, estaba enamorada de él, y no sabía qué hacer, sabía que él no sentía nada por mí, ¿qué podría sentir por una simple e indefensa "cena" humana?, pero me preguntaba por qué ese impulso de besarme, y más que nada, sabía que aun así correspondiera, jamás estaríamos juntos, por el maldito compromiso que cada vez nos separaba mas. Llegaba a mi cabeza la horrible realidad.

Y entonces me separe de él de un salto, y él me miro sin comprender, note en su mirada que disfrutaba de mi cercanía y yo empezaba a dudar de si mi teoría sobre sus sentimientos era correcta. Entonces me apresure a explicar mi repentina reacción, con lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza.

-E...esto no está bien-dije nerviosa abrazándome a mi misma con la mirada fija en el suelo y conteniendo con fuerza mis lagrimas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto acercándome a el

-Sasuke… Mi compromiso, el trato…-explique como si se tratara de un telegrama y el frunció el seño.

-¿Sientes algo por mi hermano menor?-intento no demostrar furia, pero lo note enseguida.

-¡No! El me asusta… no siento nada por el-me apresure a explicar, fijando mis ojos en los suyos, para que viera la verdad en ellos. El me abrazo.

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño, Sakura-dijo como una promesa.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me prometes eso? ¿Por qué lo haces?..

-No me preguntes eso, solo quiero tenerte cerca, NECESITO tenerte cerca-me miro fijamente, y volví a perderme en sus ojos que me cautivaban a cada segundo, así como su sutileza y su voz, de mis ojos se desprendieron gotas saladas, sin saber el por qué.

Con uno de sus fríos dedos, tomo una de mis lágrimas y la miro con curiosidad, con sumo interés, intentando comprender que eran esas gotas que de mis ojos se desbordaban contra mi voluntad, parecía nunca antes haber visto lágrimas y sonreí con tristeza, era la primera vez después de muchos años que sentía tan querida, y la primera vez en muchos años que lloraba por ello.

-Se llaman Lagrimas-explique cuando se la metió a la boca, situación que me causo gracia y sonreí.

-Lo sé-me miro-pero no sé por qué se producen.

-Se causan por las emociones, los sentimientos. Generalmente cuando un humano esta triste, o muy emocionado por algo, o por miedo también, cuando temen por su vida.-Explique retirando mi mirada y limpiando mis lagrimas y reí con tristeza volviendo a llorar.

-¿Qué causa en ti estas lagrimas?- preguntó con curiosidad, tomando una nuevamente y examinándola con mucho interés.

Me quede en silencio, sabía que era tristeza que me carcomía por dentro, porque hasta ahora comprendía que estaba enamorada de él, y él no debía saberlo, solo estaba obligado a ser mi guardián, ¿por qué? No lo sé.

-Dime…-insistió, viendo que yo no reaccionaba.

Me quede callada, por demasiado tiempo, pues escuche un golpe en el balcón de la habitación, y cuando me di la vuelta, se trataba de él, el temor inundo mi cuerpo, y mi sangre, involuntariamente me ubique detrás de Itachi, temblando.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Sakura!-pregunto furioso- ¡Deberías estar en nuestra habitación!-gruño nuevamente y yo mire a Itachi aterrorizada negando con la cabeza levemente, haciéndole entender que no quería.

-Lárgate, Sasuke-Exclamó Itachi manteniéndome detrás de él, protegiéndome, Sasuke tenía una mirada aterrorizante, parecía un demonio, y yo me apegaba mas a Itachi.

-¡Ella es mía!-exclamo y salto dentro de la habitación, Itachi salto conmigo del lado contrario, es decir, hacia el balcón, y lo miro con furia, tomo del sillón una capa, y salto a gran velocidad, no sabía a dónde me llevaría esta vez.

-Espero que no nos este siguiendo-Exclamo preocupado Itachi y yo sollozaba en su espalda.

-Itachi...-Dije aún sollozando en su espalda, mi temor disminuía al respirar su aroma y saber que lo tenía cerca, cada vez entendía mas y mas cuan enamorada estaba de él.

-Dime-Respondió él mirando al frente, con voz suave y tierna, algo que no esperaba de él, siendo un hombre tan frio, como era conmigo y con todos los demás, serio y callado.

-Gra...Gracias por protegerme-Dije secándome las lágrimas, con timidez, abrazándome fuertemente a él, en realidad había salvado mi vida más de una vez esa noche, no tenía más que sentirme agradecida por él.

-Te dije que te protegería entre las sombras ¿no?-Dijo Itachi interrogante, sin comprender mi agradecimiento, y sentí como si fuera para él una obligación.

-Si-Dije yo con una sonrisa y intentando borrar de mi mente aquel suceso en la habitación de Itachi, suspire pesadamente, por mi pensamiento anterior, pero preferí callar, no quería fastidiarle.

Pasaron minutos, y seguíamos viajando entre los árboles, su aroma me embriagaba y yo disfrutaba cada segundo de tenerlo así de cerca a mí, nuevamente nos vimos en el gran muro de mi palacio, y reaccione, podría traerme problemas, pero no me importo, estaba con él. En realidad parecíamos un par de bandidos, entrando de esa forma al castillo.

-Oye, Itachi-Pregunté cuando estábamos en el patio cercano al pasadizo, el estaba sentado en la hierba y yo recostada en su pecho.

-Dime-Respondió mirando el cielo pensativo, y deseaba tanto saber que era lo que le atormentaba, saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?-pregunté luego de unos minutos de preparación mental para esa pregunta, pues me sentía estúpida, y avergonzada.

Se quedo pensativo y yo espere con ansias contenidas su respuesta, y le escuche hablar luego de varios minutos.

-Sí, pero hace muchísimos años-entendí que cuando se refería a muchísimos, decía algunas décadas, en su situación.-no de una humana… sino de una loba, cause muchos problemas al clan, pero era joven y poco experimentado, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-simple curiosidad-dije y bese sus labios, sorprendido me miro y yo enseguida me ruborice, pues pensé que lo tomo como un atrevimiento de mi parte.- ¡Discúlpame!-retire mi mirada, pero la suya se posaba en mi, su mirada hipnotizante.

* * *

**Debo imaginar que les ha causado gracia la pequeña "ignorancia" de Itachi, pero resulta que se trata de un "vampiro de nacimiento", es decir, que nunca fue humano antes. espero que no les haya confundido o algo por el estilo.  
**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	14. Cuando Nos Distanciamos

**No tengo mucho que aclarar, así que aquí queda el segundo del combo que prometí (?)**

**Espero lo disfruten  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Cuando nos distanciamos.

Me había quedado toda la mañana recordando esos fríos dedos acariciar el dorso de mi mano, sus fríos labios como la nieve, buscando calor en los míos, en todas esas sensaciones que podían haber hecho perecer a mi corazón en esa noche, en fin, me había quedado tan distraída en mis pensamientos, que no había notado las insistentes llamadas de Christine a mi puerta, y que se encontraba dentro de mi habitación preocupada.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- se acerco tímida Christine, con la única intención de tocar mi frente- ¿Está enferma? –Reaccione después de unos minutos al escucharle llamarme nuevamente insistente.

-¡Ay! Christine, perdóname… ¿Qué me decías?

-Está muy rara, Sakura-hime… ¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó sentándose a mi lado, mientras yo, acostada, apoyando mi cabeza bajo mis brazos, observaba el techo como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Me encuentro de maravilla!- sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Bueno… es que estaba muy colorada y pensé que se había agripado- Solo entonces recordé que había estado pensando en él durante demasiado tiempo y por cada beso que recordaba, los colores se me subían a la cara de manera salvaje e intensa, los nervios y la vergüenza se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y me levante de un salto.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Roja? No te pre-preocupes Christine, cre-creo que tenia calor, si, si, ¡eso!- me apresure a contestar muy nerviosa. Christine me miro confundida, y cuando ella iba a hablar, le interrumpir- ¡Aay! Christine, Christine… Tengo que ducharme, me esperaras afuera para que me ayudes a ponerme las enaguas y el vestido, ¿sí? ¡Esplendido!-la había empujado de poco a poco hacia la puerta, y cuando iba a intentar hablar nuevamente, le interrumpí, cerrando la puerta.-Este corazón enamorado se convertirá en un pequeño problema-susurre para mí misma, apoyada a la puerta.

Me retire de ésta y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, tome una toalla del anaquel junto con varios aromatizantes y baños de espuma, llené la tina de agua tibia, y mientras esperaba, leía las etiquetas de las pequeñas botellitas que había cogido, enredada en una toalla, con el cuerpo desnudo.

Tomé un relajante y delicioso baño de espuma con olor a frambuesas, lo disfrute muchísimo, hasta que sentí el agua enfriarse cada vez más, eso quería decir que debía salir, antes de que me resfriara de verdad, en ese momento recordé que mi padre me esperaría para el almuerzo en el comedor, supuestamente me tendría la fecha de mi boda, cosa que no me agrado recordar, si fuera posible, ¡que no me lo diga nunca!

Salí un poco apresurada porque sabía que mi baño se había demorado un poco, me seque el cuerpo, y abrí la puerta, entonces Christine entro cerrando la puerta tras de ella, se veía pensativa, demasiado a decir verdad.

No faltaba mucho para estar lista, pues Christine ajustaba el corsé en mi espalda con fuerza, lo que era una pesadilla siempre al vestirme, pero lo curioso, es que Christine estaba muy callada, y decidí hablar, necesitaba saber si tenía algo.

-Christine, ¿Estás bien?-pregunte curiosa, y de forma tranquila.

-Señorita, ¿me contara al fin como estuvo la celebración de su compromiso? ¿Con quién se casara?- me resigne, Christine había pasado los últimos 3 días preguntando sobre eso, se notaba preocupada, y yo decidí contarle lo más importante, creo.

-Esta bien, te contare, pero ya sabes, secreto entre las dos, ¿Vale?-ella asintió sonriente- pues, ¿mi prometido? ¡Da escalofrío! Es un hombre muy frio y calculador, incluso le tengo miedo, esta demás decir que es porque me mira como si fuera su cena, pero pienso que trama algo.

-¿No debería contarle eso a su padre?

-Dudo mucho que quiera creerme, esta tan confiado en este pacto, yo tengo la sensación de que puede salir mal-ella se asusto- bueno, todo puede ser, esa es una suposición mía, claro está.

-¿Y cómo se llama el Joven Uchiha?-pregunto acomodando mi vestido.

-Itachi…-susurre pues mis pensamientos nuevamente se perdieron en él.

-¿Se llama Itachi? ¡Vaya, Itachi Uchiha!

-¿Huh? ¡No, no! No se llama Itachi, ese es el hermano mayor… se llama Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha.

-Con que Sasuke Uchiha ¿Eh?- dijo ella un poco sonriente- pues tal vez es común ese carácter despectivo en esa familia, de todos modos son vampiros, Señorita… No tiene que preocuparse, de seguro todo saldrá bien, pero… ¿Quién es ese Itachi del que acaba de mencionar?-sude frío.

-Nadie, es solo… Un muchacho con el que baile esa noche.

-¡esta lista!- Saltó de alegría, y voltee a ver al espejo, me veía muy bella en verdad.

Se trataba de un vestido de época, de color cobre con el cuello ligeramente en "V" llevaba cocidos botones en el pecho y tenia tela de encaje negro de flores, de mangas un poco mas allá de los codos con encajes en negro al igual que los bordes del vestido, era un vestido realmente bello; mi cabello peinado en una trenza desde un lado dejando algunos mechones del otro lado y un flequillo en mi frente.

-¡Te esmeraste esta vez, Christine!-sonreí agradecida, me gusto mucho el trabajo que había hecho.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita… Su padre la espera en el comedor, con su permiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de mi habitación.

Baje hacia el comedor, y mi padre estaba como siempre en el espaldar, con su comida lista pero sin probar un bocado, me senté junto a él, ubicando mi servilleta en el cuello de mi vestido para protegerla de accidentes, pues mi almuerzo estaba servido, bajo una tapa de plata redondeada, la cual una sirvienta de la cocina, amablemente, abrió al yo sentarme en el lugar, al lado de mi padre.

-Sakura, iré al grano-comenzó mi padre y yo me dedique a atenderle mientras comenzaba a comer, solo asentí, respondiéndole que prosiga- Estos últimos 4 días he estado hablando con el líder de los Uchiha, discutiendo la fecha del matrimonio, y las condiciones del pacto, esta todo casi listo…-mis oídos atendieron a sus palabras con sumo nerviosismo- ¿quieres saber la posible fecha de la boda?

Tome un poco de vino para pasar la comida, y asentí, un poco insegura de lo que venía después, mi padre lo pensó un momento mientras yo esperaba por su respuesta, que para mí era lo más importante ahora, aun que tarde o temprano seria mi perdición.

-Fugaku Uchiha, ha solicitado que la boda sea efectuada dentro de un mes y medio, como máximo dos meses; las condiciones de este compromiso, es que les de otro palacio, lo que pienso tardare en conseguir, por lo que vivirás junto a ellos un tiempo, después de casada-sentía que sería una mala idea, pero por algún lado, Itachi lo haría mucho mejor, yo creo.- Toda mi herencia es tuya, hija… así que el día en que yo muera, sin importar que estés casada con ese Uchiha, te convertirás en la reina de este palacio y de Tristaino, y te pediré entonces, manejes de la mejor manera este Reino Carmesí, en todo caso, hay una condición que he puesto yo por tu seguridad, y se trata de lo siguiente, Sasuke Uchiha no puede hacerte ningún daño, a esto me refiero con, beber tu sangre, mucho menos convertirte, o maltratarte, y si esto sucede, su raza será acabada, ¿entendido?

Sentí escalofrío.

-S-sí, Padre-

* * *

**Ya sé que se quejaran por lo cortos que son mis capítulos, no puedo hacer nada, ya están hechos xD**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	15. ¿Nuevas amenazas?

**¡Al fin vacaciones! así sea una semana pero ya estaba harta de los exámenes, ¡no saben como exprimen estos locos en este colegio! D:**

**bueno, vengo a dejarles otro apr de capis, posiblemente tres xD para ser generosa...**

**La verdad es que estoy algo ansiosa por igualar capitulos, asi que quiero apurar un poco...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 14

¿Nuevas Amenazas?

Dude un momento al recordar eso, pero si se trataba de que el pacto solo incluía a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Entonces cualquier otro Vampiro si podría beber mi sangre? Lo dudo mucho.

Mi padre se levanto, sin decir una palabra más y yo me levante también, camine hacia mi habitación despacio, sin prisa, y pensativa, ¿De verdad era esto tan necesario? ¿Mi papa tenía idea del peligro en el que nos estábamos metiendo, del que me estaba metiendo? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que no son humanos comunes y corrientes? ¿Tanta fe le tiene a Fugaku? Mi mente se sentía sometida por cada una de estas preguntas, he incluso la más importante que llegaba a mi mente, ¿Qué pasaría con Itachi-san y yo? Todo se volvía más y más confuso, he incluso desesperante.

Luego de un largo momento sentada en el borde de mi cama, decidí que debía buscar una manera de relajarme de todo esto, por ahora necesitaba estar tranquila, eso creo yo; así que decidí visitar a Hinata, por lo que me levante de un salto y baje las gradas con apuro, al llegar a los establos, me acerque a uno de nuestros sirvientes, que estaban a cargo de los caballos.

-¿podrían darme un caballo por favor? Pienso salir a dar un paseo-explique y este se dirigió a mí de inmediato.

-Claro que si, Hime-sama, pero debe saber que tendrá que ir acompañada de algún guardia, ¿no preferiría una carrosa?-me pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos con una franela blanca que estaba bastante sucia.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso, una carrosa será, ¿en cuánto tiempo estará lista?-pregunte sonriente al señor, resignándome a la condición de mi padre.

-No demorara, su alteza. —Me devolvió la sonrisa de forma dulce y volteo al lado contrario- ¡Hey! ¡Una carroza para la Princesa y que este escoltada por favor, nada de demoras!- Le grito a otro muchacho que estaba en los establos, el cual corrió lejos, a cumplir el recado. Aquel amable sirviente me miro nuevamente- Por favor, espere en el palacio, Hime-sama… en seguida estará lista la carroza— Asentí.

Me aleje del lugar, y volví a entrar al castillo, en el cual me senté en la sala, a esperar pacientemente; unos minutos después, una de las sirvientas se acerco a mí, anunciándome que la carroza estaba afuera. Salí como un rayo hacia la carroza, y me senté cómodamente dentro de ella, no sin antes anunciar al lugar a donde me dirigía.

Hinata me recibió sorprendida, con un gran abrazo en el que ambas saltamos cual niñas, su esposo, Naruto me recibió efusivamente también, dándome un fuerte abrazo, y con su típica sonrisa amplia, y sus ojos azules que mostraban felicidad; ambos estaban felices por mi visita, en especial Hinata, quien no paraba de saltar, como si no nos hubiéramos visto toda la vida.

Nos adentramos a su hogar, en el cual me acogieron entusiasmadamente, y Hinata comenzó acelerada con sus preguntas, las cuales no pude captar todas.

-¿¡Cómo lo hiciste! ¿¡Que hazaña hiciste esta vez para salir del palacio! ¿De verdad te vas a Casar con Sasuke Uchiha?-eran las pocas preguntas que alcance a grabar en mi mente.

-¡Calma, calma, Hinata!- Reí divertida, y suspire, preparándome para responderle- Una pregunta a la vez, por favor.

-vale vale, ¿Tu papa sabe que has salido del palacio? Mas bien, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Comenzó.

-Pues bueno, con el cuento del Matrimonio que no me apetece, mi padre ha dicho que puedo salir cuando quiera, siempre y cuando sea escoltada por guardias del palacio-conteste tranquila.

-¡Vaya! Eso si no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez esta muy emocionado, yo creo.

-Ja, ja… eso si no lo creo, más bien estresado, al menos yo lo estaría, es decir, ¡son Vampiros! ¿Cómo es que esta tan tranquilo?

-Ni idea, lo veo muy confiado.-comente sincera, yo también pienso lo mismo que ella.

-Pero bueno, ¿Que tal es este muchacho, Sakura-chan?- pregunto al fin Naruto, quien me escuchaba atentamente.

-Pues… es un vampiro, ¿Qué esperabas?-me reí nerviosa- En realidad, es muy misterioso, pero debo decirlo-mire a Hinata esta vez- es muy apuesto, y cortes, pero solo eso.

-Ojala no te nos enamores-suplico Naruto con un gesto de terror en su rostro y rompí en una carcajada disimulada.

-¿De él? ¡Da miedo!-Admití de inmediato- No te preocupes Naruto, sin problemas. Pero bueno, Qué les parece si damos unas vueltas por el pueblo, necesito caminar por ahí, me he sentido muy encerrada, ya saben.

Naruto se levanto de un salto, con gran alegría.

-¡Claro, vamos!- sonrió alegremente-Traeré a Kimichi que está en el patio trasero-dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, parece que se entusiasmó.

-Kimichi ha crecido mucho estos últimos meses- comento sonriente y tranquila Hinata- se alegrara de verte, de seguro-me sonrió.

-¡Tía Sakura!- se lanzo a mí un pequeño, el que me abrazo fuertemente y yo correspondí su abrazo.

-¡Pequeño zorrito!-exclame emocionada- ¡pero mira que grande estas! ¡Y muy apuesto!-le revolví el cabello y sonrió.

Hinata llevaba casada con Naruto varios años, unos 6 o 7 años, y Kimichi era su primero y único hijo, que tenía un parecido a Hinata que nadie concebía, ¡era verdaderamente una copia de su hermosa madre!

Un pequeño de ojos perlados y cabello azabache, de facciones finas y estilizadas, con unos labios pequeños, pero no demasiado, y de piel canela claro, de 4 años de edad, era quien corría a mi alrededor con un entusiasmo propio de su padre cuando era un adolecente; lo cargue en mis brazos cuando pude atraparlo, y le llene de besos cariñosos, Hinata nos miraba sonriente al lado de su amado esposo, el cual la abrazaba desde la cintura.

-Vamos a dar un paseo con tus pares por el pueblo-comente a Kimichi- ¿Qué opinas, Zorrito?- si, le digo zorrito, porque tiene el mismo carácter de su padre.

-¡Estupendo, Sakura!- le revolví el cabello nuevamente.

-Pues vamos- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta principal, Hinata y Naruto salieron a mi lado, y los guardias se pusieron firmes, ofreciéndome la entrada a la carroza.

-No, gracias… prefiero caminar-comente tranquilamente, y note que Naruto y Hinata se sentían intimidados en esa situación.

-¿Le acompañamos, Sakura-hime?

-No hace falta-sonreí- espérenme aquí.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza central, a visitar algunas tiendas en el camino, mientras conversábamos animadamente Hinata, Naruto, Kimichi y yo. La conversación fue bastante larga, he intentamos no mencionar la palabra "vampiro" frente al pequeño Kimichi, pues lo alteraría bastante, ya que no estaba enterado.

Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un pino en el parque del pueblo, que era un tanto grande y con abundantes arboles de cerezo y cedros, entonces algo extraño sucedió.

Cuando mire al cielo, lo vi nublado, el cual hace menos de unos 2 minutos se encontraba totalmente soleado y despejado, a lo lejos, detrás de las casas, en donde había un bosque más espeso, divise una figura, la de una mujer, quien me miraba fijamente y con insuficiencia, sonriéndome victoriosamente, juraba no haberla visto en la reunión de los Uchiha, sin contar que era totalmente diferente a ellos.

Cerca de ella, estaba otra mujer, muchísimo más pálida que ella, pues esta tenía la piel canela, y una mirada semejante a la de un perro, en cambio la otra, saltaba la mirada de ella hacia mi constantemente, parecía cansada, como si hubiera corrido mucho, sin contar que ambas estaban en arboles muy altos; podrían ser cualquier aldeana, pero algo me decía que ambas eran diferentes a cualquier aldeano común, y me hipnotizo esa idea en ese instante.

-¿Sakura?-escuche a mi lado-¿no crees que deberíamos regresar a casa?-Reaccione y voltee hacia ellos.

-¡oh! Si tienes razón, vámonos-dije apresuradamente, algo me decía, dentro de mí, que debía alejarme de esas mujeres en ese momento, lo más rápido que fuese posible.

* * *

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	16. Impaciencia

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Impaciencia

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo; mi cuerpo y mente exigían a gritos volver a ver a aquel pelinegro que tanto quería. Se me hacía imposible pensar que el tiempo y los problemas lo habían esfumado de mi mente durante más de dos semanas; causando que no pueda verlo durante ese tiempo. Me sentía frustrada.

Aquellas dos mujeres me habían dejado asustada durante mucho, y no tenía a Itachi conmigo para apaciguar las cosas dentro de mis propios pensamientos; era duro pues presentía que algo malo –mucho peor de lo que ya era mi vida desde estar comprometida con un Vampiro de doble cara-, muy malo, estaba por llegar hacia mí, y no era precisamente una sola fila de dientes afilados.

Jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo exasperante que eran las mañanas cuando despertaba en mi habitación sin él, y peor en cómo se ponían las noches antes de dormir. Era un sentimiento totalmente desagradable, y no era la única que sentía eso; Christine estaba preocupada por mí, incluso más que de costumbre -siempre había sido demasiado nerviosa-.

Todo esto era casi como el mismo encierro que había tenido durante todo este tiempo, antes de confirmar el compromiso con Sasuke, que de alguna manera me había abierto las puertas hacia todo lo demás que me habían impedido durante tanto tiempo, pero ya ni siquiera me interesaba. En absoluto.

Me había puesto a pensar cómo hacer para traer a Itachi, como hacer para poder verlo, estaba demasiado lejos y no me arriesgaría a escaparme de nuevo con esas dos mujeres rondando los bosques, ¡Ni muerta lo haría! Ellas causaban demasiado temor como para ser simples aldeanas, mucho menos algún tipo de ladronas. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

Parecía como si ambas mujeres me hubieran advertido sobre ello, tanto así como para evitar salir de castillo lo más que pudiera. Fuese lo que fuese, me mantenía ahí, y no estaba en mis planes salir a altas horas de la noche a los bosques solitarios que rodeaban la salida sur del pueblo, donde había ido la primera vez.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?— Susurré mientras el viento acariciaba mi rostro, el balcón de mi habitación era el lugar perfecto para meditar en esos momentos, o al menos calmar mis miedos. La luna me acompañaba, eso ayudaba a relajarme.

— ¿Por qué estas tan perturbada? — dijo una voz a mi lado, no me había percatado que tenia compañía, y mi corazón salto-al igual que mi cuerpo- al pensar que podría ponerse peor la situación. Jadee para darme la vuelta, preparándome para encontrarme con otro gran problema, uno nuevo, tal vez.

Y ahí estaba Itachi, sentado en el mueble del balcón, mostrando gran comodidad a la situación, totalmente ajeno al problema.

—Llevas así ya varios días, Sakura— Continuo él con notable preocupación— ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Algo va mal? — Pregunto, todavía ajeno a la situación— Tu mente está atemorizada por algo, me preocupa— La última frase causo confusión en mi.

— ¿Mi mente? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me has estado siguiendo últimamente? — Había dejado de pensar en aquello que me preocupaba. Parecía irreal. Eso lo hacía, de cierta manera, peligroso.

— ¿Contestaras mis preguntas o tengo que hurgar en tu cabeza las respuestas? — Ignoro mis cuestiones.

Caí en cuenta de que no estaba alucinando y que al fin tenia a aquel pelinegro que tanto necesitaba ver. Me miraba con una sonrisa en sus fríos labios, brindándome la paz que necesitaba desde hace días; suspire aliviada y dibuje una tímida sonrisa en los míos.

Camine rápidamente hacia él, y mis tacones chocaban contra el suelo causando un común golpeteo. Al ver que me acercaba el se levanto tranquilamente, y me recibió en su cuerpo de mármol, frio y duro como la piedra. Deslicé mis manos por su cintura y le abrace con toda la fuerza que una humana común y corriente podía brindar, suspire y sentí que se puso tenso, respire su aroma con fuerza, el se quedo inmóvil.

—No me lo pongas más difícil, Sakura— Le mire sin comprender y él me regalo una sonrisa— Quiero saber lo que te preocupa — Me separe exaltada y baje la cabeza avergonzada. Me miro sorprendido.

—Lo siento— tartamudee ruborizada y el rompió a reír en carcajadas.

—Ven— Abrió sus brazos hacia mí y me acerque dudosa hacia él. —Todo está bien— Me aseguró. Posé mi mano en uno de sus fríos brazos, y su mano se poso en mi cintura, acercándome lentamente, con mucha cautela. Sus ojos se fijaron directamente en los míos; llevaba un hermoso brillo escarlata en ellos a pesar de seguir siendo negros como la noche, lo que significaba que tenía sed. — ¿Me explicaras que te tiene tan mal, Princesa? — Pregunto al fin cuando me tenía igual de cerca que antes, apoyando mi oído a su pecho, al igual que mis manos, estaba tenso, y note que no respiraba, aun que dude por un momento que lo necesitara.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy tan preocupada? —su silencio duro un par de minutos.

—Todo se debe a tu pulso, sin contar que tienes todos tus sentimientos mezclados.

— ¿Mis sentimientos mezclados?

—No necesito ser un vampiro para descifrar tus reacciones, o tus emociones. — Dijo exasperado, parecía bastante apresurado por que le explique mi estado de ánimo. — ¿Ya me lo vas a decir?

Suspiré, y sus brazos me apartaron solo un poco, para mirarme de frente, sus ojos negros de brillo escarlata me miraban fijamente, y la sangre se me subió a los pómulos. Le retire mi mirada, pareció confundido cuando pude calmarme y verle de reojo.

—Dos mujeres— Tartamudee despacio— Vi a dos mujeres la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué tienen de especial? —pregunto con seriedad, pues parecía confundido.

—Una de ellas, tenía los ojos negros, y la piel canela, llevaba poca ropa y el cabello castaño era corto, pero me sonreía con superioridad, y a unos metros de ella se encontraba otra mujer, era rubia y de ojos café dorado, era muy hermosa, y de tez pálida, pero parecía agotada y herida, pero… Creo que era una…—Me interrumpió.

— ¿De mi raza? — Se adelanto— ¿Como lo sabes?

—Su mirada, tenía un brillo carmesí en sus ojos cuando me miro, cuando aspiro violentamente el aire, sin contar que su sonrisa…—Omití detalles, por el miedo a ofenderle pero el pareció entender, y me abrazo nuevamente.

—No debes preocuparte— acaricio mi cabello, pero pareció tenso, y luego de un momento se alejo bruscamente de mí y tomo la mayor distancia que pudo. Intento no mirarme a los ojos ni que yo viera su rostro, pero vi que su respiración era agitada y sus colmillos sobresalían entre sus jadeos, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso, había soportado demasiado tiempo.

—Yo… Lo siento, Itachi— me apresure a decir, y di un paso hacia adelante y me detuvo de inmediato.

— ¡No te muevas! — Exclamó— quédate ahí, y no tienes por qué disculparte, Princesa; ha sido mi culpa—se incorporó nuevamente con los ojos serrados— además, soy más fuerte de lo que esperaba— Lo dijo mas para sí mismo que hacia mi— Interesante. —susurró, y abrió los ojos, ese brillo escarlata se esfumó, y no volví a ver sus colmillos sobresalientes en sus labios. No estaban.

— ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? — Pregunte retomando la conversación— ¿Sabes de quienes se tratan? ¿Las conoces?

—No estoy seguro, pero puedes estar tranquila—Exclamo acercándose a mi nuevamente. Me cargo como si pesara lo que una pluma y exaltada cerré los ojos, abrazándome a su cuello inmediatamente con el temor de caer, pero estaban sus fuertes brazos sujetando mi cuerpo, y luego sentí la suavidad de mi cama bajo mi espalda.

— ¡Eres un atrevido!—Exclamé con un tono divertido en mi voz, pero casi sin sonreírle.

Me levante y entre al cuarto de baño con algo de ropa en mis manos, cerré la puerta antes de que se le ocurriera aparecer frente a ella, como todo un pervertido.

— ¡Que divertido que pienses eso! ¿Tengo cara de serlo? —exclamo lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara del otro lado de la puerta, me exalté enseguida y abrí la puerta del baño con mi ropa de dormir puesta, le mire aterrada.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué se supone que…?— no podía terminar mis preguntas, las cuales intentaba plantear mientras caminaba hacia el simulando furia. — ¡Eres un completo…!— Ni siquiera sabía que insulto echarle en cara. Suspire frustrada.

Lanzo una carcajada silenciosa.

—No hice nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que…?

—No lo sé. Creo que tu rostro es muy fácil de descifrar. —Se encogió de hombros, puse mis ojos en blanco y me acerque hacia él, me senté en el borde de la cama, y él se apoyo en el espaldar de ella, totalmente cómodo. — ¿Estas molesta?

—Olvídalo. —Me acerque a él y me recosté a su lado, apoyándome en su pecho, y él me abrazo.

—Estás más tranquila, ¿Verdad? —Le mire y asentí sonriéndole, me devolvió la sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos. Pareció como si se hubiera dormido.

— ¿Te quedaras esta noche? — suplique.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Mi Lady—Dijo solemnemente, y sonreí apegándome más a su cuerpo, duro y frio como una piedra.

Suspire pesadamente luego de unos minutos y el se movió hacia mi rostro. Me miro confundido. Pero yo estaba totalmente frustrada, esta vez por otra situación.

Su aroma, sus abrazos, su sutileza al tocar mi piel, como fuera a partirme en miles de pedazos con una simple caricia de sus fríos dedos. ¿Qué sentía él por mi? no me atrevía a preguntárselo de frente, pero todas esas atenciones me parecían innecesarias, en ciertas ocasiones. Esa preocupación que cruzaba en su mirada cuando sentía que me encontraba en peligro, por insignificante que este fuera. El era deslumbrante.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa esta vez? ¿De nuevo es eso de aquellas mujeres que mencionaste? —Negué con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

Dude si era necesario responder. Pero era imposible mentirle. Así que lo lleve desde otro punto.

— ¿Tú crees que esto está bien?

— ¿El qué? — Me miro confundido.

Suspire nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?

—No te sigo

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en protegerme? ¿Qué soy para ti? Simplemente soy tu futura "cuñada", y fuera de eso, soy tu cena. No veo una razón coherente para que te preocupes tanto hasta por lo que me tiene frustrada, y eso…

—Espera, espera— Me interrumpió— ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo por qué cuidarte? No sabes lo que dices, Sakura.

—Tú me odiabas cuando nos conocimos, lo sé—murmure con tristeza

—Tengo mis razones naturales para haberte "odiado", Sakura—Explico intentando ser suave.

— ¿Excusas? Si las tienes, explícame entonces.

—No te odio, Sakura— Respiro una bocanada de aire profundamente y se puso rígido bajo mis brazos— ¿Ves? — Me miro como ya lo hubiera explicado todo.

—Soy yo la que no te sigue esta vez.

—Es tu aroma, Sakura, está en tu sangre— Exclamo resignándose a explicármelo con palabras.

— ¿Qué tengo de especial? —Pregunte confundida mientras me sentaba nuevamente sobre la cama. El hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué Sasuke y yo peleamos tanto por ti? — Busco otro extremo.

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso, porque tu hermano me pone de los nervios, Itachi. —dije ya un poco molesta, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

Se acercó a mí y poso sus manos delicadamente sobre mis hombros. Me miro fijamente.

—Tu sangre, Sakura, estoy seguro que tu sangre es el elixir mas delicioso que cualquier vampiro pudo haber probado en su vida, tanto como si fuera el mejor vino de la historia para el Rey más exigente. — Su voz se torno seductora para mis oídos, al igual que sus susurros cercanos a mi cuello-se había inclinado hacia é no moví un musculo. Su aliento rozo mi piel y sentí mi corazón saltar en mi pecho. Jadee a esa sensación. —Si tuvieras una idea de lo difícil que es para mí estar tan cerca de ti ahora, sin beber tu sangre.—decía mientras se incorporaba nuevamente— Pero no puedo ni deseo estar lejos de ti, Sakura, tu aroma es el más dulce que he podido respirar desde hace décadas, tanto para mí como para él. —me congele, y olvide respirar cuando recordé al azabache.

—Sasuke—susurre.

—No puedo alejarme de ti, necesito protegerte a toda costa, incluso de mi mismo, temo matarte cada vez que te tengo así, tan vulnerable en mis brazos, no podrías hacer nada. Eres mi droga, mi éxtasis completo. Pero soy un asesino, naci para serlo, Sakura. Y tú en vez de cederme la entrada tan fácilmente, deberías temerme.

—No te tengo miedo—susurre totalmente segura de mis palabras.

— ¿¡Qué no entiendes! ¡Podría matarte si quisiera! ¡Probar tu sangre es lo que más deseo! —se exaspero.

—No me lastimarías—dije, temblando de miedo. — me protegerías.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Así está mejor—murmuro.

—No de ti— me miro sin comprender— tengo miedo de que te vayas.

Un silencio reino mi habitación.

—Pensé que jamás te encontraría, Sakura—dijo tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, y me acerque a él posando mi frente con la suya, cerrando mis ojos, y enrede mis dedos en su largo y oscuro cabello.

—Pero aquí estoy, ¿y sabes? —prepare mi pequeño discurso— Te Amo. —mis mejillas ardieron y cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, solo esperaba una reacción por su parte, un beso, un abrazo, o que correspondiera eso con palabras, no deseaba más.

—Eres tan frágil— exclamo acariciando mi rostro y mirando mis labios— Eres tan dulce— dijo respirando mi cabello y posando un beso en mi frente— Eres… Preciosa— me ruborice y sonreí sin decir nada— Te amo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe por la emoción, las lágrimas saladas cubrieron mi rostro en menos de un segundo, mientras intentaba divisar su rostro perfecto, su mano se poso en la pequeña cascada de mi mejilla y la limpio sin ayudar mucho.

—Solo hay una razón por la que esta pelea se ha desatado silenciosamente, entre mi hermano y yo, jamás nos llevamos bien, pero esto, esto es más importante que una relación familiar—explico abrazándome mientras acariciaba mi cabello. — peleamos por ti, Sakura.

— ¿El quiere mi sangre, no es así?

—Mucho más que eso, Sakura. — susurro.

— ¿Hay algo más?

—Yo peleo por tu seguridad, por tu vida, por tu amor también—empezó a explicar— Sasuke quiere poder, y tu sangre le puede dar todo el poder que necesita, que desea.

— ¿Poder?

—Es su avaricia, Sakura. A demás de tu sangre, el quiere que seas su reina, yo quiero que seas la mía.

—No te sigo.

—Entre nuestra raza, el vampiro que consigue una humana con tanto poder en su sangre, puede convertirla en su reina, quiere decir que, si yo… Te convirtiera en una de nosotros—expreso las palabras con asco—cosa que me sería muy difícil, tanto a mí como a Sasuke, pues tu sangre ínsita a ser bebida, hasta el último trago de ella, además que no quiero convertirte en un monstruo. Bueno… Si te convirtiera en una reina, serias la siguiente en… Construir un nuevo clan, mucho más poderoso que el último—me estremecí. — es decir, los Uchiha.

— ¿Y si me convirtieras, y no lo hicieras?

— ¿El qué? Espera ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te…?

—Convertirme en una "Reina", y no, no es exactamente eso.

—Es parte de una tradición, Sakura, y tu sangre es la más pura que se haya conseguido en la historia.

— ¿Tú quieres…Eso?

—Lo desearía si fuera avaricioso como Sasuke, es decir, si quisiera poder, cosa que no es así. Pero no me atrevería a transformarte en primer lugar, y además, si lo hiciera, no te convertiría en nuestra reina.

—Pero acabas de decir que querías que fuera tu reina.

— ¿No quieres ser Mi reina? — Sonrió con picardía, tratando de suavizar las cosas, y acercándose a mí, seduciéndome.

—_Soy_ tu reina— Sonreí lo más seductora que pude.

—Ya te lo dije, no es por poder—Explico— además no me refería a "Mi reina" en ese sentido, Sakura. — Se acerco más a mí y yo tuve la curiosidad de saber como hacían una "Reina".

— ¿Qué tipo de ritual usan o qué? — Se exalto

—Más que nada, hacerla inmortal—generalizo— si su sangre conserva a si sea un poco de la dulzura que llevaba en su vida humana, entonces es la más adecuada para ser la reina, generalmente es mejor la que conserve mas dulzura, y para convertirla, su "Rey" deberá sacrificar algo a cambio. —me conto como si se tratara de una leyenda.

— ¿El qué?

—Puede ser desde un familiar, hasta su propia inmortalidad, puede ser una de sus habilidades especiales, cualquier cosa de valor. No quiero seguir, Sakura, olvidémoslo ¿Sí? Además creo que es hora de que duermas.

—Solo si te quedas. — Exclamé resignándome a no insistir.

—Claro que lo hare. — dijo levantándose y abriendo el Duvet de mi cama, gatee hasta el lugar y me acosté, el me arropo como si fuera un padre dándole las buenas noches a su hija, cosa que me causo gracia, y se acostó a mi lado fura del Duvet, supuse que lo hizo para no enfriar mi cuerpo con su piel— Ahora duerme, Princesa mía. —dijo acercándose lentamente a mis labios, intentando ser fuerte para no atacarme, y los poso suavemente sobre los míos, acaricie su rostro con delicadeza y el mío, nos miramos durante un momento luego de terminado nuestro beso, sonreí y él se recostó a mi lado nuevamente. Mis parpados pesaron, y mi cuerpo sucumbió al sueño.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	17. Preparaciones

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Preparaciones

Desperté temprano de mi grandioso sueño. Me moví un poco y fue cuando sentí un bulto a mi lado, me exalte y abrí los ojos lenta y pausadamente, en donde encontré a mi pelinegro sonriente, mostrando cansancio, pero siempre atento a cada respiro que daba. Me ruborice violentamente al recordar que la noche anterior lo había tenido conmigo y todo lo que habíamos dicho los dos; ahora todo parecía ser perfecto; todo excepto mi compromiso con su hermano y esas dos misteriosas mujeres de la semana pasada.

Sus ojos negros penetraron fuertemente en los míos, llegando hasta el fondo de mi alma e hipnotizándome sin poder responder. Esa mirada, negra como la noche, no… más oscura que eso; algo que no podría explicar… Esa mirada se lleno de dulzura, sin dejar de ser la siniestra mirada de un vampiro, la misma que conocí esa noche de magia en el bosque, la misma que vi la noche del pacto, la misma de siempre, la misma que yo tanto amaba.

No pronuncie una sola palabra.

Olvide respirar.

Su sonrisa se torno burlona y yo reaccione. Suspiré, aun un poco grogui por el sueño y por sus efectos ante mí, y le devolví una pequeña sonrisa de timidez. Al fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Buenos días, Princesa mía— Sentí mi cuerpo perder peso, y me quede suspendida durante unos segundos muy largos, hasta que resolví responder.

—Bu-buenos días…—Susurré muy bajo. Él bufó— Itachi…sama—Culminé con la voz ronca.

—Te ves mucho más hermosa sin todas esas joyas y arreglos complicados, ¿lo sabías? — Me miró embelesado por unos minutos, acariciando mi desordenado y enredado cabello, estaba tan paralizada que no podía abrir la boca para quejarme de su extraño cumplido.

Se acercó a mí despacio, y esa espera se sintió eterna hasta sentir sus helados labios tomar calor en los míos. Entonces cerré los ojos y el movimiento volvió a mis articulaciones; mis brazos me ayudaron a incorporarme bien en la cama sin dejar de besarle—cada vez con menos timidez— subí mis manos por su pecho por encima de su capa negra, hasta llegar a su cuello, y cuando iba a acomodar mi brazo sobre su hombro, se deslizó alejándose de mí sin prisa, pero mostrando su excitación por el simple contacto. Me avergoncé.

—Lo siento, Itachi-sama… yo…—Tartamudeé sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Él solo sonrió con orgullo y bufó.

—No te disculpes, Preciosa. —En su voz abundaba la ternura. Era como una melodía perfectamente compuesta, melodía que era solo para mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo y me quede grogui otra vez. Cuando reaccione, sonreí nuevamente y pregunte con mi mirada algo que él pareció comprender.

Abrió sus brazos y antes de que yo respondiera acercándome, él ya me tenía entre ellos mientras yo posaba mi oído en su pecho al igual que mis manos, las que se agarraban fuertemente a su camisa negra.

Me percate de que las cortinas de color beige estaban cerradas en su totalidad, incluyendo las del balcón. Solo un rayo de luz pasaba entre ellas iluminando de manera pobre la habitación, pero lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro con asaz[1] claridad. Su piel brillaba a pesar de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación, su sonrisa peligrosa se asomaba tan hermosa para mí.

Me separe de él sin apuro, solo para ver su rostro completo, y sonreí, susurrando las palabras como el sonido tembloroso de las cuerdas de un arpa.

— ¿Hay algo en contra de la esplendida luz del día, cariño? — acaricie su rostro, su piel fría y suave mostro las arrugas que significaban una sonrisa de ironía.

—Es peligrosa, lo sabes cariño. No soy un aromatizante exactamente — Reí con ganas al comentario y él me miro extrañado. Me moví hacia un lado para salir de la cama, quedando de tal manera en las plantas de mis pies hacían contacto directo con el piso, sentada al filo de mi cama.

Tome la salida de la esquina de mi cama, -pues me tapaba todavía el cuerpo con el Duvet y la sábana- y le la coloque dándole la espalda, sentí su mirada que no se despegaba de mi, cuando estaba cubriéndome el hombro, disimuladamente voltee para mirarle, y este no se había movido un centímetro de su perfecta posición. El sonrojo en mis mejillas se hizo presente y le levanté.

— ¿Cu-cuál es la razón por la que me has quedado viendo así?

— ¿Te ha molestado? — Susurró arrepentido.

—Bueno… no me molesta en sí…—Dudé.

—Tienes razón, fue un atrevimiento de mi parte. Disculpe usted, Princesa.

Bufé un segundo, con una sonrisa sarcástica y a la vez de felicidad, tratando de simular la suya, y di la vuelta. La salida no estaba cerrada y el camisón de dormir formaba de alguna manera mi cuerpo. Avance un par de pasos, gateé en la cama y él me miro entre asustado y confundido. Me acerque lentamente a su rostro, y el retrocedió de la misma forma, sonreí dulcemente y tome su rostro haciendo equilibrio con mi brazo y susurré.

—No me tengas miedo, Itachi. Yo no muerdo—Bufé sarcásticamente y me acerqué a él, posando mis labios en los suyos, suavemente.

Su cuerpo se relajó, pero tan solo un poco. Su mano titubeó en descansar en mi cintura, pero al final su deseo le ganó a la duda. Me fui acercando cada vez más, pero con cautela a sus instintos, y el también fue cediendo despacio, hasta que mi peso cayó sobre él.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso. Un extraño ronroneo vibró en su pecho, pero ambos hicimos caso omiso. Bajó sus besos apasionados a mi cuello y me di cuenta de que nos habíamos excedido, y lo llame por su nombre.

—Itachi… ¡Detente! — Susurré y él se detuvo. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y los pasos de Christine inundaron el silencio del cuarto, rápidamente.

Itachi se sobresaltó y se separo lo más rápido posible de mi cuello y nos incorporamos de la primera forma que pudimos, quedando yo arrodillados, uno frente al otro.

— ¡Buenos Dí-!—Su rostro se puso pálido y mi temor se expresó en mis pupilas. Podría tener problemas serios con mi padre si esto llegaba a sus oídos.

Nos miro estupefacta. No se movió un centímetro, al igual que Itachi y yo, reaccione antes que todos y hable apresurada, con el temor encerrado en mi voz.

— ¡Christine! ¡Por favor—!

— ¡¿Cómo entro aquí? ¡¿Quién es usted? —me interrumpió, me levante exaltada y corrí hacia ella, quien no se movía por el temor. Itachi parecía no inmutarse. Estaba ahí sentado en mi cama, sin mover un musculo. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Christine, Christine! —la tome de hombros y le hice mirarme a los ojos— ¡por favor, no le digas nada a mi padre! El… El es… Itachi.

Su mirada de miedo se empezó a relajar.

—Es importante para mí que guardes el secreto, además… No me ha hecho daño—le sonreí cálidamente, suspiro después de unos segundos y la solté— ¡Gracias, Christine!

—Siento mucho esta situación, Señorita—se disculpo brevemente Itachi y yo voltee a verle, este se inclinaba levemente hacia ella con increíble cortesía. Me asombré.

—S-sin problemas, Caballero—ella se inclino también titubeando, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no se me hizo agradable. Parecían agradarse.

—Sakura…—llamo mi nombre y yo deje mis celos y lo vi fijamente esta vez. —Creo que es hora de irme, su majestad.

— ¡Te he dicho ya que dejes las cortesías conmigo! Christine lo sabe todo…—retire mi mirada de la suya con un sonrojo mientras cubría mi cuerpo con la salida de cama.

—Hmph… Está bien, Cielo— sonrió, una suave ventisca nos exalto a Christine y a mí parpadeando de susto, y divise a Itachi a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Respire nuevamente dando un ahogado suspiro. — Todo estará bien, nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas, te lo prometo— decía acariciando mi rostro y rosando mi nariz con la suya de manera cariñosa, y poso un delicado beso en mis labios. — Ya te extraño, Preciosa— susurró muy cerca de mis labios y yo me sentía grogui. Dejé de sentir su fría piel cerca de la mía y abrí por completo los ojos, la cortina beige se mecía al compas de la brisa que él había dejado a su paso. Corrí al balcón, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue una rosa azul en la mesilla, y a lo lejos una silueta negra alejarse a gran velocidad. Suspiré.

Christine no se movió de su lugar y tampoco yo. Me quede apoyada al barandal del balcón durante un largo tiempo, con la rosa en mi mano mirando hacia los arboles con cierta esperanza soñadora y con una leve sonrisa. Suspiré al fin y me di la vuelta, para adentrarme a mi habitación nuevamente, en la que Christine se mantenía quieta con la cabeza agachada exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde la había visto antes de que Itachi volara hacia el infinito de los bosques.

Me miro arrepentida, con un brillo de disculpa en sus ojos marrón claro. Su rostro parecía avergonzado por la situación y no taba la tremenda curiosidad en el resto de su cuerpo el cual, a pesar de seguir en el mismo lugar, temblaba levemente. La mire confundida.

—Señorita, disculpe mi imprudencia pero… ¿Acaso usted y…?— Mi molestia se noto inmediatamente, entonces me acerqué a ella y la abofeteé tan fuerte que la palma de mi mano cosquilleó.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuarme algo así? ¡Pobre estúpida! ¿¡Quien te da el derecho de insultarme así!—Mi voz sonaba tan agresiva como nunca, el hecho de que ella insinuara que había perdido mi honra, que haya insinuado que soy una mujer sucia. Y como nunca antes pensé, la castigue, sonrosando la piel de su delicado cuerpo, el cual ardía y palpitaba por mis manos que bruscamente la tocaban.

Mis brazos al igual que mis manos se cansaron de golpearla y me incorpore, mirándola sin ninguna emoción, esta lloraba en el suelo, disculpándose todavía entre susurros y sollozos, suspiré intentando calmarme hasta que hablé.

—Tomare un baño, Christine—se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el baño, en donde preparo el agua caliente. Empecé a sentirme culpable por como la había pegado, pero se merecía el castigo, por haber insinuado que soy una mujer sucia.

Christine estaba aterrorizada, sus manos temblaban cuando empezó a abrocharme el corsé, trato de no decir mucho, en realidad casi nada, ella y yo estuvimos calladas, hasta que ella pareció recordar algo importante, que pondría mi felicidad en otra situación.

—Señorita, Su padre ha empezado a hacer las preparaciones de la boda, su señora abuela vendrá pronto de Astenia para ayudar también, ya sabe, la decoración, los manteles…—Mi cabeza se había paralizado en la palabra "boda". Todo había ido bien hasta que recordé el compromiso, y toda esa felicidad momentánea se esfumo. Me sentí abatida. —le van a hacer una boda por todo lo alto, como toda una princesa que es—su sonrisa de romanticismo me asqueo completamente.

—No me interesa esa boda en lo más mínimo—mi voz se torno seca, pero recordar el hecho de que mi abuela vendría a visitarme me alegraba mucho, me hacía mucha falta verla, a pesar que su carácter solía desagradarme.

Mí querida abuela, con esos ojos jade ya opacados por la edad, ya casi no la recordaba, y me contentaba que viniera, aun que fuese por una situación que me entristece cada día, a cada segundo, y que me atemoriza por mi propia vida mortal.

La perfección era lo mío en cuanto a vestidos se refería, y así lo había hecho Christine al arreglarme, por lo que le disculpe el atrevimiento anterior, claro que no compensaba del todo estar bien vestida y ya.

Mi vestido era azul marino de mangas no muy largas y con abundantes encajes, bordados e hilo de plata, de hombros abultados, con un corte cuadrado y escotado en mi pecho lo que resaltaba mis senos; el insufrible corsé apretado a la medida y el faldón tan voluminoso como era lo común en la corte. Mi cabello, casi ondulado de un brillo rosa peculiar, estaba recogido en un moño alto en donde varios mechones caían hacia atrás, adornado con brillantes y con mi pequeña corona de Princesa. Y por ultimo mi rostro, de un blanco impecable, con pestañas risadas y un labial suave, mis ojos delineados de un negro muy discreto, en fin, sin mucho maquillaje.

—No tiene por qué ser tan ruda consigo misma, Señorita. Yo sé que es lo que usted menos quiere, ¿No ha pensado en hacerle considerar eso a su padre? — dijo alejándose de mí para contemplarme por si hubiera alguna imperfección.

—Claro que sí, pero el problema es que no estamos hablando del Príncipe Artenas de Aderan, esto no es algo que tranquilamente se pueda negociar nuevamente, estamos tratando con criaturas inmortales, de vampiros, y eso complica todo. ¿Comprendes, Christine?

—Ya veo, tiene toda la razón, Señorita. Esta situación está muy difícil—hizo una mueca al igual que yo, y el silencio se hizo presente durante un par de minutos. — ¡Casi lo olvido! Esta noche su padre y usted irán a una Ópera, han sido invitados, ¡Qué suerte tiene usted, niña!

Salte de inmediato del pequeño banco de mi peinadora, y voltee a verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una ilusión brillante en mis ojos. Christine asustada pensó protegerse por inercia.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Voy a una Ópera? ¡Qué bien! — empecé a saltar tomando las manos de Christine que trataba de seguirme el paso, pues iba en círculos, como una niña pequeña. — ¡Una Ópera! ¡Una Ópera! — cantaba.

—Que alegría verla tan contenta, Señorita—sonrió también.

Nuevamente decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire al pueblo, a comprar peines o joyería, claro está que con dos guardias a mi lado, pero en esta ocasión no fue en un carruaje, sino en mi propia mula, Yuhiko.

Visite nuevamente a Hinata, quien se ofreció a acompañarme a la plaza, se subió detrás de mi abrazando mi cintura, y yo hice caminar a Yuhiko, para no hacerla correr. Compre varios peines nuevos, incluso collares, aretes y anillos. Me divertí mucho, pero entonces termino mi diversión, por ahora, debía regresar al castillo para arreglarme para la Ópera. No podía esperar.

¡Oh! La belleza del arte. Cantaba en mis adentros con las hermosas voces de sopranos, mezzo sopranos, dramáticas, liricas, ligeras y contra altos, junto a todos los barítonos, tenores y bajos. Me sentía en el aire, sin duda alguna.

La historia de esta bella Ópera, era una tragedia.

Trataba de una muchacha, una como cualquier otra, que vivía en un pueblo cercano a su reino. Sus padres habían muerto en manos de un Trol, el cual la tenía avasallada en ese lugar, al igual que los demás habitantes del diminuto pueblo, los cuales que eran pocos.

Se dedicaba a cosechar el trigo y el maíz que ella misma sembraba para el Gran Trol, y cantaba esperanzada en que algún día podría ir al reino, de liberarse de este gran Trol que los oprimía.

Entonces un día, mientras recogía el agua en el rio que estaba cerca de su hogar, un caballo relinchó cerca de ella, mostrando que llevaba en su lomo a un muchacho, que se había perdido en el bosque y había terminado en ese lugar. El parecía estar cansado y hambriento, así que lo llevo a su casa, para ayudarle.

No contare muchos detalles de esta Ópera para no aburrirles.

Así que, en fin… Aquella muchacha y él se habían enamorado, pues él se quedo más tiempo de lo que esperaba, el Gran Trol supo de un intruso en su pueblo, y lo acecho para matarle, La muchacha y él escaparon hacia otro reino, pero El Trol los siguió, hasta que los encontró, y en una batalla contra el Trol, el muchacho falleció, la muchacha desesperada, tomo la daga que llevaba su amado en su mano, y atacó al Trol con toda su fuerza, pero también murió.

Fue una Tragedia muy interesante, pero no entraba en mis Óperas favoritas, de todas maneras lo disfrute.

Las melodías sonaban todavía en mi cabeza cuando llegamos al palacio. Christine se dedico a desvestirme para poder ponerme el camisón. Estaba verdaderamente agotada, pero quería respirar y leer un poco en el balcón antes de dormir. Por lo que tome uno de mis libros preferidos, y me dedique a leer.

El tiempo había pasado pronto cuando me di cuenta de que la luna estaba en un punto bastante alto, me levante entonces, comprendiendo que era muy tarde como para seguir afuera, pero antes de adentrarme visualice una figura entre los árboles, sonreí al pensamiento de que se trataba de Itachi, pero todo paso tan rápido, y comprendí que mi equivocación era grave.

Lo sentí respirar con fuerza en mi cuello y un cosquilleo corrió mi piel, causando que me quedara como una piedra con el libro en mi pecho, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero mis ojos estaban llenos de terror, y comencé a preguntarme el por qué de su presencia, ¿Qué hacia esa persona aquí? ¿Por qué a mí?

Mi voz no salía, pero quería gritar, y en vez de eso, tembló pronunciando el nombre de quien me tenía en sus brazos, con tanta ansia de mi sangre, embriagándose con el aroma de mi piel. No había ninguna duda. Era él.

—Sa…Sasuke—Estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que podría sucederme con este psicópata, sin contar que Itachi no estaba conmigo. Mil cosas sin sentido pasaron por mi mente, algunas no ayudaron a tranquilizarme, otras causarían gracia, pero en otro momento.

—Hmph… Buenas noches, "Mi lady" — Bufo sarcásticamente, mi cuerpo tembo y sentí como soltaba su abrazo. Con la misma expresión facial de shock, me di la vuelta cuidadosamente, retrocediendo un paso para alejarme de él.

— ¿Qué… Qué es lo que quieres? —mi respiración se agitaba, sus pasos empezaron a hacerme retroceder mientras se dedicaba a responder.

—¡Oh! Ya veo—Dijo simulando tranquilidad absoluta, o eso creí yo—Solo vengo—desapareció y luego lo sentí nuevamente detrás de mi— para hacerle una visita romántica, a mi futura esposa—culmino, dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios, dejándome un poco grogui.

—¿Visita… Romántica? — Pronuncie con cuidado y el comenzó a caminar en círculos lentamente a mí alrededor.

—Pues, me parece que es una buena idea, después de todo serás mi bella esposa dentro de poco, linda.— Explico sin mucho interés. Yo me alteré.

Suspire preparándome mentalmente para lo que haría.

—Es tarde, Sasuke… Es la hora de dormir para los humanos. Agradezco tu visita, pero ahora debes irte, si no quieres que mi padre se entere ahora mismo de este atrevimiento. —soné ruda, pero con indecisión, estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía, y que me estaba lanzando al fuego. Era casi un suicidio.

—Hmph… ¿Me estas amenazando, pequeña? —esta vez mostro molestia, lo que me asusto mucho.

—No exactamente, Sasuke… pero te exijo respeto, necesito descansar. —trate de no mostrar mi temor.

—Hmph… Me da igual—dijo acercándose al barandal del balcón y subiendo en el— Buenas noches, lindura—me sonrió, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y luego desapareció, respire aliviada luego de varios segundos.

—En que me he metido…—susurre entrando a mi habitación, mis parpados se cerraban solos, así que apenas toco mi cabeza la almohada, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi sonrisa relucía este día. Mi abuela bailaba conmigo un vals mientras escuchábamos las posibles melodías para mi boda; pero mi sonrisa no era por mi boda, sino porque mi abuela estaba al fin aquí, y la había extrañado mucho los últimos 3 años que no la había visto.

—Estas radiante, Mi niña— dijo sonriente mi abuela luego de terminar el fragmento de la melodía, mientras reíamos animadamente.

—Gracias, usted también— me incline hacia ella con respeto.

El salón había sido adornado ya en la imaginación de mi abuela. Habíamos escogido entre cinco diferentes manteles, cinco diferentes servilletas, cinco diferentes cubiertos y vajillas… En fin, todo lo necesario, excepto todo lo que llevaría yo en ese día. Era lo que trataba de evitar tanto como me fuera posible. Al igual que lo de mas, incluyendo esto, pero lo que menos quería, es verme vestida de novia, era como si estuviera ya en la ceremonia, eso me aterrorizaba, por eso lo evitaba tanto, sin mucho resultado, porque cada vez que llegaba a estar en esa situación, me deprimía al instante.

Cada noche esperaba a Itachi en el balcón, muchas de esas noches el no aparecía, y yo me resignaba tristemente a entrar a mi habitación y descansar. Otras noches el estaba conmigo; los besos y caricias no faltaban, pero tampoco se excedían, aun si yo quisiera, él siempre lo pausaba. Lo que en todas esas ocasiones nos ponía en una situación incómoda, yo porque me molestaba de alguna manera y él porque trataba de calmarse, todo esto alejados inmensamente, mas por él que por mí.

Esta noche no llego.

Como siempre me resigne a dormir con tristeza, para soportar la mañana que me esperaría al día siguiente. Cuando él no estaba, todas las preparaciones de mi boda se hacían presentes como si fuera una condena de muerte-más bien, era literal- la fecha estaba dicha, sería el segundo sábado del próximo mes, y ese día me acechaba peligrosamente, las pesadillas no dejaban de aparecer en las noches.

El tiempo se había aplazado un mes más, por problemas en el reino, de algunos ataques "involuntarios" departe del poderoso clan Uchiha, el cual empezaba a dejar de temer, excepto por aquella pelirroja y por Sasuke, mi prometido.

La noche de ese día seria diferente, no me lo imaginaba, pero cambiaria la situación completamente, haciéndola más peligrosa aun.

Me habían invitado a otro festejo del Clan Uchiha, ahora cada baile que organizaban en el palacio de los Uchiha, estaba yo como invitada de honor. Por otra parte, Sasuke parecía cada vez más atractivo, lo que empezaba a atemorizarme, pues en cada uno de esos bailes a los que asistía, estar a su lado dejaba de ser tan aterrador como lo fue al principio, e incluso, parecía más sutil conmigo, más aun cuando estábamos _solos. _En cambio_,_ Itachi cada vez más lejano de mi, empezaba a hacerse imposible su presencia, aun fuera para bailar con el, pero eso lo hacía más deseable, más irresistible.

No sé qué poder sobrenatural –A parte de los que ya poseían- estaban usando a su favor contra mí, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de alguno de ellos, mi piel se erizaba, mi corazón se detenía y violentamente gritaba palpitando en mí pecho. Sasuke me cautivaba con su sombría mirada, y galante forma de ser a mi lado, me deshacía. Por otro lado, Itachi me hacia subir al cielo, con solo sentir su aroma a metros de distancia, mi corazón ya se ahogaba al igual que yo por tenerlo a la mas mínima distancia de mi; era un deseo indescriptible de su presencia, de su cariño, de su hermosura insuperable. Era como un sueño, convertido en pesadilla, y adornado de corazones. Una completa estupidez.

_Peligroso_. Cada vez más. Todo por mi debilidad hacia estos dos caballeros de la noche, que controlaban mis movimientos partiendo desde mi corazón.

—Preciosa…—Murmuró una voz conocida a mis espaldas, mientras "Tomaba aire" en el gran balcón del lúgubre castillo. Me volteé.

—Itachi…—susurre al comprobar que mis oídos no se equivocaban; que su voz melodiosa resonaba en mis tímpanos, y cedía a todo lo que fuese suyo. Incluso mi propio cuerpo. Reaccione al verlo acercarse lentamente, como si le faltara valor para estrecharme entre sus fríos y fuertes brazos. Suspiré y él sonrió aliviado.

—Estas cada noche más hermosa, Sakura— dijo al tenerme cerca, susurrando las palabras que solo yo podría oír, por su cercanía. —Y cada día brilla en tus pupilas tan llenas de vida como las mías, hace 300 años. Y cada segundo de esta vida… Más lejos de mí.

Sus palabras me acuchillaron el corazón. Jamás había escuchado algo tan triste de sus labios, su mirada estaba opaca, no irradiaba ni siquiera ese dulce brillo carmesí que tanto me aterraba y me seducía.

—Mí señor—susurre lo mejor que pude, para no quebrarme en ese momento. Guardaba muchas tristezas ya. — mi cariño se incrementa cada noche que no lo tengo cerca, y explota en un paraíso cuando lo siento cerca. ¿Es que acaso no ve en estos cristales verdes la tristeza de su ausencia? ¿Esa agonía que estruja mi corazón y que corre por mis venas?

—Sakura… ¡Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo! —susurro triste en mi oído mientras abrazaba mi cintura apegándome al fin hacia él. Pose mis manos en sus mejillas y de mis pulmones se escapó un sollozo junto con dos cristales líquidos de mis ojos. Itachi me miro rápidamente y al notar las gotas saladas y mi rostro enrojecido, retiro con delicadeza las gotas saladas que caían sin descanso. —No llores, por favor. ¡Te amo! Lo voy a detener, te lo aseguro— dijo posando un beso corto en mis labios.

Su promesa me espanto y me tranquilizo a la vez.

Y escuche la voz de un hombre que ya había escuchado antes. Itachi desapareció en un pestañeo mientras yo trataba de verme natural y buscarlo con la mirada. Su aroma aun estaba ahí.

Lo encontré escabulléndose en una de las gárgolas sobre la puerta. Me hizo un gesto con las manos tranquilizándome completamente. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, me relajé.

El cuchicheo de la gente dentro de la sala era tan fuerte que sentía la sofocante multitud. Fugaku Uchiha había pasado frente a la puerta. _Momento inapropiado_, pensé.

No sé qué expresión llevaba en mi rostro. Fugaku me miró curioso y yo trate de sonreír lo más natural que pude. Se esfumo a mi vista, pero Itachi no aparecía, por lo que me decía que su padre y líder estaba vigilando. Cuando lo busque con la mirada él seguía ahí con un enojo que no se podía ignorar, me miró nuevamente y suavizó su expresión de molestia cambiándola hacia mí, lanzándome un beso volado y convirtiéndose en una sombra instantánea. Se había ido. Suspiré.

Entre al bullicioso salón con miradas hambrientas, ambiciosas y envidiosas sobre mí. Muchas otras de indiferencia, o de ternura, que eran las que menos había. Me acerqué a Sasuke, como era debido, el cual se levanto orgulloso y sonriente para llevarme a su lado, dándome un beso en la mano, y elogiándome frente al resto de personas, acto que me ruborizo como de costumbre cuando estaba con él, y acción que seguía sin comprender.

Sonreí por cortesía, inclinándome como saludo a los que integraban la mesa mientras mi prometido, como todo un caballero, me ofrecía un lugar, obviamente, a su lado.

Conversaba poco, respondiendo una que otra pregunta que damas y caballeros de la mesa me hacían. Estaba ausente a la situación.

Buscaba con la mirada al disimulo a mi caballero de las sobras, a mi amado Itachi por todo el salón. Me demore en encontrarlo, y cuando lo hice, lo hallé apoyado al marco de los grandes portones que daban hacia otro balcón. Mirándome fijamente con furia, mientras mi prometido me halagaba constantemente. Le regale una sonrisa casi imperceptible para los demás y el pareció calmarse, decidiendo caminar hacia mí. El temor inundo mi cuerpo.

Había habido ya ocasiones anteriores en las que Itachi y su hermano menor se habían asesinado con la mirada, disputándose por mi compañía; no muchas veces. Las pocas que habían ocurrido habían sido minúsculos para los invitados, y nunca habían sido frente a una mesa llena de vampiros. Pensé que causaría un problema bastante peligroso, y así fue.

—Hermano, —su voz tan varonil interrumpió el bullicio de la mesa en la que me encontraba e incluso en mesas contiguas a esta. Mire esta vez al rostro de Sasuke que con duda mostraba el descontento de la presencia de mi amado. —¿Podría llevarme a la princesa un momento? —no lo dijo de ninguna manera apropiada, creo yo. Sasuke gruño a mi lado, ubicándose entre Itachi y yo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella? — mostro su molestia, causando que nuestros acompañantes se sorprendieran por su cambio repentino, totalmente inadecuado. Itachi se acercó hacia mí, tomándome de la mano con delicadeza, y escuche a Sasuke gruñir con más fuerza. Empezaba a asustarme más— Ella _debe_ estar conmigo, Itachi. Lárgate—gruño.

Itachi hizo caso omiso a su amenaza y me levanto de un jalo, obligándome a caminar hacia el centro del salón. ¿Quería bailar conmigo? Pues si era así, no fue la mejor manera de solicitarlo.

* * *

[1] (Del prov. _assatz_, mucho, y este del lat. _ad satis_).**1. **adv. c. Bastante, harto, muy. U. m. en leng. poét.

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo mas largo, creo... espero que hayan disfrutado de los capitulos (: pronto actualizare más! eso si no salgo de viaje ;)**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~ Au revoir**


	18. Un plan desesperado

**¡Hey! ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien. disculpen mi demora, no he tenido tiempo para nada y cuando tengo tiempo la verdad es que me gana la flojera. Les dejaré otro combo de caps :) ya mismo se igualan! jajaja espero que les guste! :) Disfrútenlo! espero sus Reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto no me pertenece!**

* * *

Un plan desesperado.

El baile de esa noche me había traído problemas con mi prometido, al que trate de persuadir seduciéndole para calmar su ira, de lo contrario la cuestión empeoraría. Nada fuera de lo común paso –nadie me mordió ni abuso de mí en la fiesta- mas allá de la rivalidad endurecida que había entre mis dos vampiros.

Itachi se negó rotundamente a que me quedara esa noche en su palacio, pues al ver mis métodos de persuasión con Sasuke –lo cual lo había puesto de los nervios y totalmente enojado al ver que Sasuke disfrutaba de mi forma de seducirle- y a la vampira de cabellos anaranjados que me miraba como si tuviera algo para mi entre manos; se había puesto sobre protector. Fue entonces que decidió "escoltarme" hasta mi palacio, causando algunos problemas en el palacio Uchiha que luego fueron solucionados.

Esperaba que, con la furia que Itachi demostraba tener –a tal punto de tener que soportar y retener el brillo carmesí en sus ojos hasta entrar en la carroza en donde apunto su furia en la ventana, mostrando un rojo puro en sus ojos, que jamás había conocido y que me tenia aterrada en ese momento- simplemente me dejaría en el palacio y se iría de inmediato al suyo, pero no fue así.

Al entrar a mi habitación le vi parado como una estatua de mármol en la puerta que daba hacia el balcón de mi habitación, de brazos cruzados -pareciendo controlar su cuerpo para no destrozarme con su fuerza sobrehumana si es que me tocaba- y mirándome como si fuera una traidora.

El rabillo de mi ojo tembló. Me vi sin saber qué hacer. Si seducirle de la misma manera que hice con Sasuke para tranquilizarle, si moverme y cambiarme de atuendo en el cuarto de baño o si desvestirme frente a él para despistarle de su enojo-lo que sería tarea difícil, pues él no se desconcentra con nada-

Y solo se me pudo ocurrir tartamudear.

—I-Itachi y-yo…—La estatua de mármol se movió, simulando cambiar de pie el peso de su cuerpo y me miro con furia. — Yo…

Retire mi mirada de sus ojos y la apunté al suelo. Mi cuerpo gritaba por moverse de la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas y llegar hacia él para tranquilizarle con caricias y besos en su piel dura y fría, que sabía que le encantaría y le haría sentir mucho mejor, olvidándose del asunto de su enojo. Pero no hice más que retroceder un paso, mirar a mi alrededor para refugiarme en algún lugar, y tomar mi camisón para cambiarme en el cuarto de baño que estaba cerca de él.

Al pasar a su lado, esperaba que no se moviera pero tomo de mi brazo con algo de brusquedad con un intento sobrenatural de no hacerme el daño que sería capaz de hacerme.

—¿Qué querías lograr... seduciendo de esa manera a mi hermano? ¿Qué te creíste? ¿Qué debía soportarme todo esto y además, verte ofreciéndole más de lo que ya quiere? Te estás equivocando, Sakura. —Sus ofensas me hirieron. Y entonces de un jalón me retire su mano de mi brazo y le mire con furia.

—Mira, idiota—Itachi solo alzo una ceja desafiándome— no soy ninguna ofrecida, tu eres mi novio, el es mi prometido al cual tengo que bajarle los humos de la ira de alguna manera, por las cosas que tu causas. ¡Armaste un espectáculo solo por bailar conmigo! Además, fue la única manera de convencerle que de no hiciera alguna locura para mantener la fiesta en paz.

—Ajá, bien—dijo el sin creerme—no necesito protección, Sakura. Soy un vampiro, ¿olvidas eso? —dijo molesto aun. Suspiré cansada de la situación

—Itachi, cariño—susurre acercándome a él mientras notaba el miedo que tenia a mi transformado tono de voz.

Parecía no tener otra forma, tendría que usar la misma táctica con él, y es que Sasuke y él llegaban a parecerse tanto…

¿Es que los vampiros eran tan débiles en cuanto a la seducción humana se refería? ¿Ese era su verdadero »_Talón de Aquiles«_?

—Tranquilo, cielo. —le dije en un susurro cuando le tuve cerca y pareció molestarse más.

—¿Es así como le hablas a él cuando le seduces? —me vi en una situación tan divertida: dos vampiros, que pueden manipular a una humana como yo con su belleza fuera de lo creíble, su aroma embriagante, su manera de tratar a las doncellas y de mas armas a su favor, con una facilidad de sumar uno más uno, siendo manipulados, por los susurros sensuales de la misma doncella humana indefensa. Impresionante.

Sonreí con un poco de arrogancia.

—Sabes que no es así, _Mon amour_[1]—Dije tan cerca de él, mientras dibujaba figuras en su pecho con el dedo. El estaba tenso. —Solo a ti te he de amar tanto, sabes muy bien que él no es nada para mi, Itachi— mis susurros hicieron que el rojo de sus ojos disminuyera con una rapidez increíble, sonreí victoriosa, se notaba molesto todavía, pero ya no como hace unos instantes.

—Entonces, ¿No le hablas igual que a mí? ¿Cómo le seduces a él? —su curiosidad se vio reflejada cuando se movió por primera vez hacia mí y me miró tomándome de la cintura con impaciencia.

—¿Eso interesa ahora? —dije acariciando su pecho con un poco de deseo, y es que no contaba que mis propias acciones me afectaran también a mí, eso solo me sucedía con él, sin duda.

—Solo tengo curiosidad…

—pues… seria un poco ridículo demostrarte como le traté a él…—sonreí divertida, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, parecía no estar enojado, pero no entendía su curiosidad—además, ¿Qué ganaras sabiendo eso?

—Pues, saber si lo que la doncella me está diciendo es verdad, y si es que la diferencia me da ventaja sobre mi hermanito menor—su sonrisa mostro victoria.

—Pues… tan solo le hable con este tono de voz—dije canturreándole— le acaricie un hombro y le pedí: Sasuke, Cálmate un poco, ¿no crees que esta noche está demasiado bella como para que estés así de molesto? —Me reí entre dientes y le mire esta vez—¿contento?

—Muchísimo. —dijo y me tomo de la cintura alzándome mientras me daba besos apasionados que jamás me había dado, sonreí victoriosa, pues me di cuenta que también llevaba una segunda intención al tratarle de esa manera.

Debo admitirlo, cada noche que le he esperado para tenerlo conmigo –ya que es la única manera- cada beso y cada caricia inocente de su piel, ha causado en mi sensaciones mucho más fuertes de lo que mi cuerpo podría soportar. Su aroma rodeándome me enloquece y su delicadeza al tomarme entre sus brazos me alucina. Sus besos dulces temerosos de convertirse en sedientos roces que ponen en peligro a mi vida humana, -la cual dejo de apreciar cuando estoy con él- me deslumbran. Y mi concentración en contenerme se hace trisas cando le escucho rugir incomodo por el deseo de mi sangre… o tal vez de algo más.

Se ha convertido en deseo, en lujuria, esos espasmos eléctricos que mi cuerpo recibe al sentir la pasión con la que me toma para él en unos segundos, y me deja en otros para mantenerme a salvo de lo que el mismo es. Esa manera de seducirme suya, aun que no se dé cuenta de que lo hace, me mata, y me hace desearle con tanta fuerza que no lo puedo controlar.

Y esta vez todo eso se acumulo.

Itachi no dejaba de besarme y de rugir casi para el mismo, parecía tratar de rebasar sus intentos por no beber de mi, instintos que han ido mejorando con el tiempo. Parece no

Causarle nada, muchas veces, el tenerme tan cerca y respirar el dulzón aroma de mi sangre que el tanto deseaba probar y que yo no me negaría en dejarle degustar.

Y ahora parecía querer degustar algo más que mi sangre, mi piel. Parecía querer degustar de mi ser sin tener que beber el vino que yo le podría ofrecer sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería algo más que solo eso, quería sentir el placer de tenerme tan cerca sin tener que lastimarme, aun que parecía eso no ser posible, pues su autocontrol acabaría en algún momento, tarde o temprano. Y así fue, pero por algo más que autocontrol.

Agitada le mire incrédula, había soportado muchísimo más del tiempo debido y lo había disfrutado, esta vez no se veía hostigado al final por el ardor en la garganta que yo le causaba cuando me besaba o cuando respiraba mi aroma demasiado tiempo.

Sonreí victoriosa y me sentí capaz de esta noche, tenerlo para mí.

Vi en sus ojos un brillo carmesí casi imperceptible, mucho menor que otras veces, pero más importante que eso, un brillo lleno de lujuria, y una mirada que recorría mi cuerpo con suma atención. Eso es, me quería para él.

— ¿Es esto real? —Susurre seductoramente todavía— ¿Estas deseándome?

—Como no te imaginas—susurro con dificultad—y no ayudas a los intentos de controlarme ahora con esa sensual sonrisa y deliciosa voz, Sakura—respiro hondo y el rojo golpeo sus ojos y se desvaneció al instante.

Sonreí mucho mas, era un éxtasis total de pasión.

—¿Y tú crees, Caballero, que yo quiero que te detengas? —le dije acariciando nuevamente su pecho por debajo de la ropa. El se estremeció.

—Sakura—rugió lleno de placer pero con miedo a la vez. Le mire sonriente— Se lo que quieres. No puedo hacerlo, Sakura. —dijo rugiendo aun, mientras acariciaba mi brazo debatiéndose entre detenerme o dejarse llevar.

Mi felicidad se desvaneció al instante.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Es peligroso, Sakura, te puedo lastimar… yo…arrg—gruño de nuevo

—No me lastimarías, Itachi—susurre tratando de seducirle nuevamente y vencer su temor. —se que no lo harías—dije suspirando mientras el empezaba a acariciar mi cintura sobre el corsé y entonces reaccione y me aleje un momento de él.

Lleve mis manos hacia mi abdomen en donde estaban amarradas las cintas verde oliva del vestido que llevaba puesta esa noche y deshice el nudo, zafando mi cuerpo al instante, deshile el corsé y deje caer el faldón. Itachi me miraba estático, volvió a convertirse en una estatua de mármol, sonreí y el parpadeo un par de veces pareciendo reaccionar.

Retire el corsé y la crinolina[2] y me quede en ropa interior

Itachi me miro embelesado y yo me acerque a él al entender que esta vez, había ganado la pelea, y tal vez tendría lo que deseaba esta noche.

—¿Por qué me provocas así? —Gruño de nuevo, acariciando mi cintura sobre la tela.

—Se que tu también lo quieres, Itachi… Ven, déjate llevar. —Insinué esta vez.

—Esta noche no, Sakura, por favor—me rogó, y yo deje de insistir, me encogí de brazos, tome la ropa que estaba en el piso y la deje encima de un mueble, y tome de nuevo mi camisón y sentí las manos frías de Itachi acariciar mi cintura de nuevo.

Sin decir nada me dio la vuelta y me beso con pasión, sus manos subieron y bajaron de mi espalda y luego subieron a mi pecho, tomando uno de ellos con sus manos y apretándolo con delicadeza, solté un suspiro ahogado, que le hacía saber el placer que sentía, mientras el besaba peligrosamente mi cuello y mi clavícula.

—Ita-chi, ¿Esta noche… no? —pregunte nuevamente y él se retiro.

—Discúlpame, Sakura… Tu belleza es… engatusadora—dijo agitado y volvió a besarme—es tarde para ti, necesitas un momento humano, debes dormir—sonrió Itachi, enrojecida asentí, y retire lo que quedaba de mi ropa, para ponerme el camisón.

Itachi acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo al paso que dejaba mi piel expuesta mientras me embriagaba con besos en el cuello, los que también me ponían nerviosa, pues a ratos aprecia perder el control, sentía sus colmillos acariciar mi piel sin lastimarla.

—M-me desconcentras, Itachi—jadee

—Hmph…No puedo evitarlo… tu piel es tan... deliciosa, al igual que el aroma de tu sangre—decía agitado mientras me acariciaba el abdomen y subía hacia mis pechos y besaba mis hombros.

—I-Itachi, me asustas

Se detuvo enseguida y logre ver el rojo en sus ojos que miraban al suelo avergonzados.

—Lo siento, vístete, por favor—dijo después de darme un beso tierno en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días después de esa noche, Itachi y yo tratábamos de no tocar el tema de mi extraña explosión hormonal, pero igual que eso, no nos dábamos cuenta de que el tiempo se nos estaba acabando.

Y cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo pronto que sería mi condena, caímos en la depresión.

Yo estaba desesperada, me sentía claustrofóbica, no sabía que mas hacer, no podía pensar con claridad lo que podría ayudar a la situación, y me di cuenta esa noche, que Itachi estaba casi, igual, o peor que yo.

—Por Dios, Sakura… No sé qué hacer… no se qué hacer—decía mientras daba vueltas en toda la extensión de mi cuarto.

Le mire incrédula. Itachi se mostró más irritado de lo que alguna vez pude imaginarme esa noche. Su rostro comúnmente inescrutable e impasible se había transformado en uno de completa angustia y desesperación.

Faltaba tan solo un par de semanas. Itachi había intentado convencer a su padre más de una vez, que quería ser él quien tomara mi mano, y yo por mi parte, intentaba persuadir a mi padre con lo mismo, tratando de no mencionar directamente a Itachi, ni a mis sentimientos por él, pues si lo hacía todo empeoraría.

Y casi habíamos logrado cambiar mi situación, pero se vio interrumpido por Sasuke. Ignoro qué fue lo que hizo, para regresar al principio de todo; y ahora todo parecía más peligroso, porque Sasuke se había dejado de caballerismos y detalles conmigo, y ahora parecía ser mi amo. Pero lo más extraño es que, me gustaba cuando tenía sus cambios –lo cual era poco común- y volvía a ser cariñoso, atento y caballero conmigo, lo que hacía que mi confusión crezca.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, mi amor—susurre con la mirada perdida—pero… por favor… pensemos, ¿Cual sería nuestra última opción?

—¡Sakura! — Me abrazo. Jamás me había abrazado con tanto dolor en su corazón y nunca le había visto tan desesperado.

Debo admitir que hubieron noches en las que ambos nos consolamos el uno al otro-yo lloraba mientras él se lamentaba a su manera, sin lagrimas, pero con suspiros ahogados sosteniendo ese nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer como lo hacía yo, derramando lagrimas hasta caer dormida en sus brazos y amanecer con una carta, una cinta negra y una rosa azul a mi lado-habían sido noches en que pensaba haber conocido su dolor y la impotencia que él sentía pero ahora todo era diferente. Y me dolía verle en ese estado.

—Sakura—esta vez me soltó y sin mirarme a los ojos por primera vez, habló—Debemos dejarlo, Sakura. —Mi corazón se detuvo y comencé a negar con la cabeza aterrada de sus palabras—No lo hemos logrado… Yo…. Sakura yo…. Te amo demasiado pero… Te casaras con mi hermano y…

—¡Itachi por favor, no! —Mis manos tomaron su rostro y le obligue a mirarme a los ojos, los cuales se inundaron de lágrimas que se desbordaban como una cascada en mis mejillas—Por favor, no puedo sin ti… No tiene sentido…. Itachi… Itachi—Mis reclamos se convirtieron en golpes en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba por los hombros tratando de calmarme.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Tú tienes que ser mía! ¡Solo mía!

Me aferre más a su pecho y nos quedamos en silencio así durante un par de minutos. Y entonces mi cerebro funciono rápido, y empecé a unir cabos y posibilidades.

—Huyamos—me separe de él, con los ojos como platos. —huyamos después de mi matrimonio… o antes, ¡vámonos lejos!

—Nos seguirán…—dijo sentándose en la cama

—Pero seremos cuidadosos, no dejaremos pistas, vámonos, Itachi. ¡Es la única forma! —Dije mirándole suplicante mientras me sentaba junto a él—por favor, Itachi. Por favor…

Me abrió los brazos y yo le di la espalda y me apoye en su pecho

—Lo intentaremos, pero hay que pensar en algo mas, ¿Está bien? Te amo... Saldremos de esta… te lo prometo. —me arrullo en sus brazos dándome besos en la cabeza y en las mejillas de vez en cuando en mi cama, el estaba acostado detrás de mí y yo sobre su cuerpo. Por suerte era una noche calurosa.

—Todo estará bien…lo estará—susurre antes de caer dormida en los brazos de mi amado caballero.

* * *

[1] Frase en francés que significa "mi amor"

[2] Es una prenda parecida al Miriñaque, que es una enagua a la que le añaden 14 aros hechos con madera de sauce. En este caso, la crinolina tiene menos aros y está hecha de metal flexible que da la forma de domo a la falda del vestido y eran muy almidonadas.


	19. Nuestro pacto

**Nuestro pacto.**

Y así pasaron cuatro noches. Ninguno de los dos volvimos mencionar mi sugerencia de un escape apresurado. Itachi decía que sería muy arriesgado, que nos encontrarían y nos matarían a los dos. Y yo no dudaba de ello. Pero no podría soportar la idea de ser la mujer de otro hombre que no fuese él, mi vampiro, mi Itachi.

Pero a pesar de saber y asegurarme que era muy arriesgado, estaba frustrado porque sabía que era la única forma de que él y yo podamos cumplir lo que soñábamos: ser el uno del otro, para siempre.

Y me canse de esperar que él lo aceptara.

—Itachi…—murmuro en su pecho mientras ambos mirábamos el techo como si fuese lo más grandioso del mundo. Ronroneo en mi cabello y yo lo tome como una respuesta permitiéndome continuar— Lo sabes, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo… que es la única forma.

—Sakura, hablamos de esto—

— ¡Sabes bien que es la única forma! Y no me lo niegues porque te conozco, cariño.

Suspiro frustrado y se levanto sentándome a un lado de él y me tomo las manos. Su piel tan dura y fría me hizo sentir en la gloria, como siempre, y sus ojos me miraron fijamente, hipnotizando cada sentido. Casi sin querer solté un suspiro enamorado de entre mis labios y le mire nostálgica, llena de pena.

—Pero… ¿Y cómo esperas que escapemos? ¿Tienes algo en mente? — me sentí alegre al hecho de que tal vez, y solo tal vez; Itachi estaba siendo razonable con la idea y que le estaba dando una oportunidad, muy remota, pero oportunidad, al fin y al cabo.

Le mire esperanzada con el brillo de mis ojos saltando lleno de energía, me sonrió tiernamente al verme tan feliz y acaricio mi rostro yo sonreí aun nostálgica devolviéndole la caricia.

—No se… podríamos irnos cuando quieras… pero antes del matrimonio, claro está. Podrías venir durante la noche, alguno de estos días y fugarnos juntos lo más rápido posible, pero sin que nadie note tu ausencia en el castillo.

Se quedo pensativo, inmóvil como un pedazo de mármol en mi cama, no respiraba –pues no le hacía falta.- Pasado un tiempo no hablaba y yo me desesperaba pues no sabía si presionarle o esperar. Pero algo paso por mi cabeza y me pregunte si eso nos podría ayudar. Me decidí a preguntarle quien había sido ese vampiro rubio de la noche de la celebración de mi compromiso, meses atrás. Era tan apuesto como cada uno de ellos en ese palacio, igual de siniestro, pero un caballero; y aun que no había tratado con el toda la noche, debía ser igual de elegante que todos los demás.

— ¿Itachi? —le mire indecisa todavía me miro esta vez y proseguí— esto… te vi con un hombre, la primera noche en el palacio Uchiha, la de mi compromiso—me miro atentamente. — era un muchacho apuesto, de unos veinte y tres años a lo mucho, de cabello dorado y largo recogido en un moño y un tupido mecho cubriendo uno de sus ojos que eran azules, era muy alto. Te vi con él esa noche, ¿Qué quien se trata? —pregunte y el hizo memoria tan rápido como decir "ya"

—Se trata de Deidara, es un aristócrata de un reino cercano a este, en el que están muy bien escondidos, no como el desastre de este reino en el que mi familia ha hecho lo que les ha dado la gana dejándose ver frente a la gente y causando una guerra ridícula como esta en la que has salido involucrada tu como si se tratara de un mercadeo. —le note furia por la decisión de mi padre, y el tenia razón, me usaban como un objeto de intercambio comercial. Como si estuvieran vendiendo a una esclava en la plaza.

Jamás lo había visto de esa manera y eso dolió, pues era así y no podía creer que el cobarde de mi padre haya hecho todo esto lastimándome así, usándome como si se tratara de una de sus esclavas. Era inaceptable.

Pero mi furia se pauso al escuchar su voz tintineante nuevamente al hablarme de grandes amigos desde la infancia, fugaba con el todos los días, prácticamente fue criado gran parte de su infancia vampírica aquí. Y bueno aun que suene surrealista, Deidara es mi mejor amigo, aun que ya casi no nos vemos porque es el descendiente real del tercer reino carmesí. —comento él como si fuera lo más natural—claro, del reino de los vampiros, es una doble ley en cada reino, algo normal.

— ¿Tú crees que el… podría ayudarte en esto? —pregunté esperanzada en un tercero. Se lo pensó pero pareció tan impresionado en mi idea como si fuese lo último que se le pudiese ocurrir a el.

—Esa es una buena idea, en parte. —Comento— el me ayudara con gusto, de eso estoy seguro, el problema es que podrían sospechar que nuestro paradero será allí, pues él es mi mejor amigo, lo más obvio es que me iría hacia allá; fuese o no contigo. —Dijo analizando la situación—pero podríamos quedarnos unos pocos días en el lugar, tendremos que ir planeando un segundo destino durante el viaje a Deradan. Tendré que enviar un mensajero encubierto para avisarle a Deidara sobre esto, explicándole brevemente la situación; sé que me va a comprender.

Le mire satisfecha, veíamos una luz en medio de todo el abismo en el que estábamos cayendo, todo parecía tener un arreglo, una solución. Me tome de su brazo fuertemente-mi fuerza significaba lo mismo que una caricia para él, por supuesto- y le abrace dándole miles de besos en el rostro llena de alegría, hasta que recordé que nos faltaba un detalle.

—Necesitaremos un carruaje, pero no podemos llevarnos ningún caballo ni carro desde este lugar y tú necesitaras un carruaje especial, la luz del sol te debilitaría… Creo que podría pedir ayuda a Hinata con eso, mañana mismo le diré.

Me sonrió dándome un beso después de asentir a mi solución rápida, luego me abrazo y volvimos a acostarnos uno junto al otro.

— ¿Cuándo crees que… deberíamos irnos? —pregunte mirando al techo nuevamente.

—Mmm…—Empezó a considerarlo rápidamente— ¿Te importaría si te digo que tu desaparición causara una guerra?

—Me da igual—dije fríamente— mi Padre solamente ha sido un verdadero bastardo. Pero, ¿A qué viene eso?

—Podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor…

—No te sigo…

—si nos vamos uno o dos días antes de la ceremonia, no tendrán tiempo; mi padre se pondrá furioso con el tuyo, obviamente y hará un escándalo, habrá una pelea que nos dará ventaja al menos un par de días o mas pues estoy seguro de que mi padre no se arriesgara a dejarle escapar al tuyo, por lo tanto, hasta que el Rey convenza a mi padre de buscarnos, tal vez pasen unos cuantos días. Así que, lo más conveniente sería huir un día antes de la boda, pequeña dulzura. —me dijo, reí a su último comentario cariñoso y asentí, me acerque a sus labios y le bese profundamente y luego el me acomodo en su pecho y me arrullo hasta que finalmente, me dormí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me recibieron los rayos del sol y una pequeña carta a mi lado, sabia de quien era así que sonriente me levante y le abrí y la leí enseguida, hubo algo que me había llamado la atención al final, la carta decía:

"Mi querida Princesa,

Como lamento tener que dejarte todas las mañanas despertando sola cuando quisiera despertarte a besos, pero me hubiera sido imposible escapar del sol si demoraba.

Me encargare de que Deidara reciba el recado, llegara en un par de días a Deradan, dudo que demoren respondiéndola. Espérame esta noche, Amor mío; hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, es importante, pero no te asustes.

Espero que hayas tenido un hermoso sueño y que te sientas renovada esta mañana, mucho más hermosa con cada día que pasa.

Tu amor.

Uchiha Itachi"

Y el resto del día había pasado agobiada con el misterioso tema de conversación que tendría esa noche. No quería que demorase tanto, quería saber en ese mismo instante de lo que se trataba, y hacia las cosas sin mucha cabeza, estaba desconcentrada, tanto que la prueba del vestido me pareció lo más aburrido del mundo. Ni siquiera recordé que era la novia. Luego caí en cuenta de ello y agradecí haber estado ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

También había salido esa tarde a buscar a Hinata y mencionarle sobre mi plan de escape, le pedí de favor que, si le preguntaban sobre mí, dijera que no sabía nada, y que avisara a Naruto sobre eso. Que necesitaría su ayuda y que esperaba contar con ella y su esposo.

Se había puesto sentimental.

Quiso convencerme de que no era la mejor manera de arreglar la situación. Que tenía que aceptarlo, porque al fin y al cabo todo empeoraría con mi decisión. Casi me convence pero recordé mi prioridad.

Itachi.

No podía vivir sin él, seria desdichada si tan solo fuera la mujer de otro hombre que no fuese mi amado Itachi.

Les advertí que si veían que mi escape causaba peligro en la aldea, se marcharan inmediatamente del lugar y me buscaran, que pregunten por mi Deradan y sabrían donde encontrarme o en todo caso, huir a otro reino por su cuenta y enviarme un mensaje a Deradan.

Hinata finalmente había accedido a la situación. Todavía estaba preocupada lo sabía, pero le prometí que todo iba a estar bien. No era una promesa muy convincente para ninguna de las dos, pero sonreímos y nos dimos un abrazo. Me dijo que prepararía el carruaje de Naruto para los días, así el sol no le llegaría a Itachi durante el viaje que tendré que hacer yo durante el amanecer.

Esperaba a Itachi sentada en mi cama, jugueteando con unos cuantos de mis mechones. Estaba más ansiosa que nunca, y preocupada, muy preocupada.

—Buenas Noches, Cariño—escuche su voz varonil desde la puerta del balcón. Me levante y él se acerco a mí al igual que yo. Le miraba suplicante, necesitaba explicaciones.

—Itachi ¿De qué vas con lo de la carta? —pregunte. El me abrazo y me beso dulcemente haciendo que olvidara la cuestión por unos segundos, me cargo en ese corto tiempo y me recostó en la cama. Me miro fijamente.

Y suspiro.


	20. La primera noche

**Atención! Capitulo Lemmon**

**

* * *

La primera noche**

Me preocupe el doble de l0 que había estado en todo el día, ¿Qué era todo esto? Me miro con sus ojazos negros, me analizo por un buen rato, pareció dudar hasta que fruncí el ceño despegue mis labios a punto de reprochar.

—Uchi—

—Tendrás que escapar sola, Sakura—me lo soltó así de la nada y fue como si un balde lleno de agua helada me hubiese caído en medio del invierno. No pude pestañear ni pude reaccionar, dude si seguía respirando e Itachi parecía preguntarse lo mismo de alguna manera un tanto humana, pues al ser un vampiro era mejor que un doctor.

—¡Tú estás demente! ¿Cómo maldita sea esperas que yo me fugue sin ti? ¿No se supone que el plan era por ambos? ¡En ese caso, me quedare aquí y me casaré! —empecé a gritar entre susurros de alguna manera tratando de calmar mi histeria; no nos podían escuchar de ninguna manera. —¿¡Cómo carajo…! ¿Es que no lo has tomado enserio? ¡Mierda! ¡Ah!

—¡Sakura! —Susurraba mientras yo le reclamaba— ¡Sakura, escucha! —Volví a escuchar en algún momento—¡Maldición, Haruno! —dijo al final sacudiéndome con un poco de fuerza, algo molesto y lo que más me sorprendió es que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi apellido, solté un quejido casi inaudible y me detuve.

—¡Antes de ponerte como loca debiste escuchar mis razones, Sakura! ¡Claro que lo he tomado en serio! ¿Por qué demonios no me escuchas antes de portarte así de infantil? —me reclamo molesto, mis ojos se humedecieron y no respondí. Una lagrima se aventuro por mi mejilla al tiempo que le retiraba la mirada y hacia el silencio necesario.

Itachi cerró los ojos frustrado tratando de calmar su molestia, se inclino hacia mi cuello y sentí sus labios helados dar un beso lleno de ternura, volvió a mirarme con un brillo carmesí en la mirada casi imperceptible, las pupilas algo dilatadas y las venas alrededor de los ojos sobresaltando un poco además de sus colmillos saludándome.

—Sakura, si escapamos juntos sospecharan más rápido de mi y de esto, gracias a Sasuke, tendría que dejarte a cargo de Deidara, siempre y cuando el Idiota ese no se sobrepase contigo e ir a por ti luego, y poder irnos lejos a donde sea después de eso, ¿Comprendes? Eso no duraría mucho, pero cualquier cosa para hacerlo lo más natural posible. —Dijo mirándome con una dulzura casi falsa por su estado físico, pero palpable por su verdadera mirada que yo conocía. Lamió el camino que mis lagrimas había dejado con mucha ternura, aun sobre mi cuerpo y yo me desconcentre al sentir el aroma que tanto me embriagaba. Volví a la realidad cuando deje de sentir sus besos en mi rostro pero aun un poco grogui, me sonrió satisfecho.

—Pero, No quiero irme sin ti, Itachi. ¿Qué tal si surgen problemas mientras no estamos juntos? —temblé al imaginarme sus peleas familiares.

—Me iría justo después de ti. Unos días después, no más allá de la semana, Sakura, no pasaría mucho tiempo, ¿sí? No podría estar tranquilo teniéndote a ti cuidada por el depravado de Deidara—mi piel se erizo al imaginarme al apuesto vampiro seduciéndome con su glamur y su segura victoria sobre mi pequeña inocencia humana— pero lo mejor es hacerlo lo más discreto posible. —se acerco a mi nuevamente luego de echarle una breve ojeada al resto de mi cuerpo cubierto por el complicado vestido. —Todo va a salir bien—ronroneó mientras besaba mi cuello con impaciencia mientras mis mejillas se iban sonrojando al sentir sus caricias en mi cintura—confía en mí.

Mi respiración se empezó a hacer dificultosa, mi corazón se disparo del nerviosismo cuando sentí sus manos desabrochar los cruses de las cintas delanteras que ese vestido tenia esta vez, me emocione al pensar que tal vez, esta sería la noche en la que sería su mujer, pues a pesar de que no he podido expresarle tal proposición por timidez y vergüenza; se trata de algo que quiero con todo el corazón; quiero demostrarle que lo amo de esa forma.

Mis manos temblorosas se aventuraron a la coleta baja y floja que sostenía su largo cabello. Me tome el atrevimiento de retirarle la cinta que lo sostenía y su cabello sedoso se deslizo por sus musculosos y fuertes hombros hasta acariciar mis mejillas suavemente. Me estremecí.

Sus besos fueron subiendo y bajando, de una manera en la que, llegaba casi hasta el cuadrado escote del cual mis pechos resaltaban hasta la comisura de mis labios, dejando varios caminos y atajos con su lengua en tal acto; sus colmillos acariciaban mi piel sin rasgarla en ningún momento y sus manos se deshicieron del vestido en un pestañeo y sin siquiera arrugarlo ni cortarlo.

Me miro de nuevo, esta vez aun mas deseoso de mi sangre; sus ojos eran de un rojo mucho más intenso y las venas de sus pómulos, frente y sien sobresalían brutalmente en su piel, de un color casi negro, resaltando lo pálido de su piel, me miraba con deseo, mucho deseo y adoración, mucho amor, mire su rostro sorprendida, y acaricie cada parte desfigurada gracias a su instinto mortal; pudo haberme asustado alguna vez, pero ahora me dolía verle sufrir por mi causa.

Cerró los ojos de repente, y se mostro tan sereno a pesar de que se veía tan macabro a la vez, inclino su rostro hacia la palma de mi mano y puso una de las suyas sobre la mía, como un felino, hizo que lo acariciara y frunció el ceño lleno de dolor, luego tomo mi muñeca y la quedo observando por un momento, la beso, me miro nuevamente y me beso en los labios con mucha lujuria.

Volvió a su labor. Sus labios subieron y bajaron por donde mi corpiño dejaba expuesta mi piel, se deshizo de él en unos momentos con la misma delicadeza a la tela de la prenda como con el vestido y mi cuerpo. Mientras tanto, mis manos acariciaban sus hombros y retiraron la capa negra que siempre usaba al venir, mis manos se adentraron en su camisa y acaricié su piel. Mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello mientras el acariciaba mi cuerpo casi desnudo, masajeando mis pechos desnudos, acariciando mis muslos, tocando mis nalgas y acariciando mi cadera y mi cintura. Yo solo suspiraba extasiada de pasión y deseo mientras trataba, como toda inexperta, de deshacerme de sus pantalones y su camiseta, que fue lo primero y lo más fácil de hacer.

Lamió mis pechos con insistencia, los mordió y saboreo sin cesar y yo temblé cada vez más por su acción suspirando gemidos inaudibles, y contendiendo los gritos que podría soltar. Escuché sus gruñidos y de alguna forma sentí miedo por un segundo, luego volví a donde estaba, acostada, bajo su cuerpo, mientras él se deleitaba con el mío.

Y de pronto se detuvo.

Lo vi de repente al otro lado de la habitación, trepado de alguna forma a la pared, note el rojo intenso en sus ojos y sus venas palpitar con fuerza debajo de su dura piel, sus colmillos extendidos de un diámetro increíble y le sonreí, extendí mi mano hacia el sin decir una sola palabra, mientras –avergonzada- trataba de cubrir mis pecho y entonces sentí algo húmedo en uno de ellos.

Él me miro y luego retiro su vista por un momento lleno de arrepentimiento mientras yo me fijaba en mi seno. Me sorprendí.

Tenía una pequeño punto rojo, como si me hubiese pinchado con una aguja y de el brotaba un hilo de sangre muy pequeño, casi diminuto. Sonreí y volví a fijarme en el, quien respiraba agitado sin mirarme y antes de yo poder hablar, el comenzó.

—Lo siento, esto no tenía que haber sucedido yo… Perdóname, Sakura—me reí un poco y el volvió a mirarme confundido mientras yo con el dedo índice retiraba la diminuta gota de sangre y me la llevaba a la boca, sentí su explosión de deseo en sus ojos.

—Ven…—le dije aún con el dedo en mis labios manchando mis labios de mi propia sangre. Sentí que la adrenalina subía por cada lugar de mi piel al corazón, sentí un éxtasis impresionante solo al hacer eso.

Se quedo quieto con los ojos rojos y abiertos como platos, pegado a la pared como una gárgola.

Y volví a decir.

—Ven…—le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarle el no se movió—O yo iré a por ti. —se exalto y por fin se despegó de la pared pero quedo apoyado en ella le sonreí y me levante entonces el pestañeo sin saber que hacer camine hacia él y mis pechos bailaron ligeramente con cada paso decidido que daba. Él pestañeó dos veces más y se acerco a mí con delicadeza.

Retire de mi cuello mis cabellos rosados y desbaratados y moví mi cabeza hacia un lado. Miró el lugar como si fuese un pavo horneado y me miro a mi con suplica y pena. Sonreí nuevamente.

—Soy tuya, te lo he dicho—susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y posaba mis manos en su pecho desnudo y mientras lo acariciaba, me acerque a su oído lentamente y le dije— Me encantaría ser tu cosecha preferida.

Pareció sentir el choque eléctrico que yo sentí, y me miro sorprendido, le sonreí y me di cuenta de que la yema de mi dedo estaba manchada por la sangre que ahora reposaba rebosante en mis labios. Y tuve entonces una idea.

Mis manos acariciaron una vez más su pecho y se enredaron en su cabello una vez más, le mire a los ojos sin temor y pareció relajarse, y pose mis labios ensangrentados en los suyos. Sus manos tomaron mi cadera con un poco de fuerza, repentinamente, a causa del sabor de mi sangre.

Volví a sentirme poderosa cuando me cargo como una pluma y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Menos de un segundo después estaba recostada nuevamente en mi cama y se separó de mí, y sentí nerviosismo esta vez por saber si mi sangre había sido tan dulce y tentadora como lo había imaginado.

Me sonrió relamiéndose los labios. Y como si hubiese leído mi mente dijo:

—El aroma de tu sangre es dulce, y es una tentación impresionante—comento como si fuera una conversación cualquiera— pero el sabor es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba—dijo al fin.

Sonreí satisfecha.

—hazte con mi sangre y conmigo cuanto quieras, pero no me mates—reí divertida y él me siguió entonces lamio mi cuello un poco mas salvajemente que antes y volvió a mi seno. Miro la diminuta herida que me había causado y me miro nuevamente.

—Es algo doloroso—dijo con algo de miedo. Y yo me encogí de hombros y lo tome por sorpresa al quedar esta vez yo sobre él, sentada en sus caderas, sintiendo su excitación latente bajo el pantalón y recordé mi propio deseo con impaciencia y gemí él se tenso totalmente bajo mi cuerpo al escuchar mi voz nuevamente que ahora cambiaba y se volvía algo ronca y sensual.

—Pues entonces olvidemos eso por unos minutos—dije volviéndolo a besar y sintiendo mi propia sangre.

Lo bese con impaciencia y desesperación, y forme un camino de besos entre sus labios sus mejillas y su cuello, y baje de poco en poco besando su piel fría y mis manos se deshicieron de su pantalón y su ropa interior tan rápido como él se deshizo de la ultima prenda que cubría mi sexo.

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y escuche sus gruñidos mesclados con mi nombre que en condiciones normales me hubiesen aterrorizado pero en este caso me excitaban inmensamente y entonces, cuando estaba por llegar a su pelvis me levanto y volvió a estar sobre mí, sonreí al verlo algo avergonzado y disimuladamente le eche un vistazo a su hombría, todo esto, claro, mas avergonzada de lo que parecía.

Cuando lo vi me quedé muda y el sonrió pícaramente al notar donde clave mi mirada anonadada. Al ver el tamaño pensé "esto me va a doler" y el aguanto su deseada carcajada y me dijo.

—Los vampiros machos de sangre pura somos un poquito diferentes a los machos que fueron trasformados, porque en este caso, los trasformados fueron alguna vez humanos, en su caso, su cuerpo se reduce un poco, incluyendo eso que contemplas con tanto interés—se burlo y le mire nuevamente sonrojada— vamos, no es tan grande. —se quejo y yo me sonroje el doble al escucharle mencionarlo con tanta naturalidad, el se rio nuevamente —Te ves preciosa cuando la sangre golpea tus mejillas de esa forma.

Reanudo su trabajo y volvió a acariciar mi cuerpo con insistencia y olvidé de pronto todo sobre mi vergüenza, recordé que estaba haciendo todo esto con el hombre que amo y sentí una felicidad inmensa.

Beso mis clavículas con delicadeza y cariño y lamio mis senos de nuevo con desesperación, yo pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad al sentir que cada vez bajaba mas y sentí su lengua dejando un camino cercano a mi ombligo y recordé que él me detuvo cuando yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero demoré en procesarlo, pues repentinamente su lengua acaricio mi clítoris y perdí la noción del tiempo. Simplemente explote.

Su lengua lamio desesperadamente mi sexo, y yo sentía cada vez mas placer; escuché que soltó una risita burlona deteniéndose repentinamente y me miro totalmente fuera de sí por la lujuria.

—Te estás humedeciendo cada vez más—fue lo único que dijo y de repente opino algo que me avergonzó terriblemente— no sabría decirte si prefiero este sabor agridulce a tu sangre, es muy difícil de decidir cual está mejor—culminado su pequeño discurso volvió a su labor y yo volví a contener un gritito desenfrenado.

Sentí, luego de unos minutos que no sé cuantos fueron, que él se retiraba finalmente y abrí mis ojos delicadamente para comprobar en donde se encontraba.

Y fue hermoso.

Su cabello negro caía por sus hombros acariciando mis mejillas mientras se acercaba para besarme con muchísimo amor dejando de lado por un momento su instinto demoniaco y su deseo carnal. Entonces sentí el roce repentino de la punta de su miembro con la entrada de mi sexo. Me estremecí al sentir el deseo de gritarle que lo hiciera pronto antes de que muera de la ansiedad.

—Seré cuidadoso—me prometió y cerré nuevamente mis ojos mientras él se acomodaba sobre mi abriendo mis pernas y besando mis mejillas—abre los ojos—suplicó— mírame a mí y sólo a mí. —le obedecí.

Sentí entonces que algo muy grande se adentraba en mi sexo con lentitud mientras el miraba mis reacciones, cerré de repente los ojos involuntariamente con fuerza al sentir dolor y volví a abrirlos de inmediato soportando unas pequeñas lagrimas que pasearon mis mejillas, Itachi me miro con curiosidad y se detuvo repentinamente.

—¿Te lastimo? —pregunto preocupado y negué con la cabeza pues dude de la seguridad de mi voz. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y palpitaron nuevamente cuando por fin se rompió mi himen y derrame un poco de sangre, sus colmillos se hicieron presentes nuevamente y miro hacia abajo, donde estaba nuestra unión.

Se quedo quieto un momento pero n0te su curiosidad, quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Se retiró recordando mi delicadeza y contemplo su pálido miembro con rastros de sangre, causados por la ruptura de esa membrana, sonrió repentinamente cerrando los ojos al comprenderlo todo y volvió a mirarme. Entonces todo comenzó.

Se movió lentamente y sentí dolor nuevamente pero mucho menor que al principio, me sonrió y yo quise saber porqué su reacción respecto a lo anterior pero rápidamente lo olvidé, deje de sentir el dolor y todo se convirtió en un delicioso vals para mí.

Apasionada me arquee al sentir el cosquilleo en mi abdomen mientras el sostenía con sus grandes manos mi cadera y embestía cada vez con más fuerza, a ratos su rostro cambiaba y sus ojos se llenaban de un rojo tan intenso que casi se volvía negro y las venas de su rostro parecían cambiar la forma de su cara. Me impresiono al principio pero decidí preguntarle eso en otro momento.

Embestida por embestida, me fue haciendo suya por completo, acaricio y saboreo mi cuerpo miles de veces hasta ahora sin morderme, y embestida por embestida, caricia por caricia, fui llegando a tocar el cielo pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos y escuchándole gruñir el mío, sentí que llegué de repente al éxtasis cuando el también lo hizo, me miro con el rostro nuevamente cambiado por su instinto demoniaco, y en su mirada note un amor infinito, se acercó a mi abdomen y lo lamio hasta llegar nuevamente a mi seno lastimado, su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

—Perdóname por esto, te amo, Sakura— dijo y abrió su boja y vi sus colmillos bajar nuevamente y entonces sentí una punzada en el pecho al sentir la mordida en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes el pequeño pinchazo. Pero no grite. Solté todo el aire repentinamente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el dolor, sonreí y acaricie su cabello con cariño y con mi voz entrecortada todavía por el dolor pronuncie.

—bebe, amor mío… Quiero sentir que soy solo para ti—vi que hizo un esfuerzo increíble por controlarse pero no podía, entonces, un momento después, me sentí debilitada, entonces susurre—Itachi… Me estas… Matando…

Se retiro bruscamente al escuchar mi voz y ver mi repentina palidez se asustó, me llenó de besos y disculpas mientras yo recuperaba la fuerza muy lentamente, le sonreí si importarme mi estado y lamio la herida con delicadeza esta se fue cerrando poco a poco dejando cicatrices diminutas.

—¡Perdóname, Sakura! —dijo por millonésima vez y sonreí divertida.

—Olvídalo, amor mío. La verdad es que esto me ha hecho increíblemente feliz. —le dije mientras él se apoyaba en mi pecho aun lamiendo la herida ya cerrada, causando otro tipo de reacción en mi.

—¿De verdad? ¡Guau! No te imaginas todo lo que he sentido esta noche—me sonrió aun preocupado por mi palidez.

—Sólo tengo una curiosidad —dije algo cansada. Me miro pidiendo que continúe y me sonroje un poco— Tuviste curiosidad cuando… empezamos a—el asintió— ¿Curiosidad de qué?

—Puede que te parezca ridículo, pero en todos mis años, eres la primera humana virgen que tengo—me quede pasmada, siempre pensé que tratándose de él, tuvo experiencia en la cama con muchas mujeres, pero sentí celos al recordarlo y curiosidad repentinamente, el rió al notarlo. —Había escuchado que eso pasaría, pero nunca supe lo que se sentía hasta ahora. —comentó.

—No creo que sea la primera mujer virgen—dije algo molesta por no ser la primera mujer en su cama— de verdad no lo creo.

Rio con ganas al sentir mis celos en aumento.

—Lo eres—dijo y yo le mire todavía sin creerle— he estado con humanas, por cacería—dijo y entonces me sentí perdida. Bueno, solo por alimento, supongo— Prostitutas, Sakura—me sorprendí muchísimo al darme cuenta de que decía verdad—pero olvidemos eso, si quieres otro día te lo explico, el caso es que, me sorprendí porque fue como sentir que te he mordido y que la sangre brota por la herida, fue algo interesante, pero también peligroso para ti. No preguntes como hice para controlar mi instinto, no lo sé.

Al comprenderlo me quede en silencio y sonreí, el se levanto y me cargó cubrió mi cuerpo con el Duvet y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome aun desnudos.

—Te amo, Sakura. Y te lo he demostrado esta noche, tu eres mía—dijo besándome con mucha pasión— descansa, princesa mía—me dijo y fue como si me hubiera susurrado un hechizo, por que el cansancio me venció y caí dormida en sus brazos.


	21. El escape

**Holaaaaa! disculpenmeeee ya se que muchos de ustedes me quieren ver muerta despues de TANTO tiempo (en serio fue demasiado).**

**BUENO, QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES... logré igualar el fic a la otra página... eso quiere decir que puedo escribir tranquilamente jaja... pero no molesto mas con mis tonterias, ya les traje el capitulo... estoy escribiendo el siguiente aun... no lo tengo listo, me ha fallado la imaginación, procuraré no demorar tanto, Ok?**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**PD: contenido explicito, ¿por algo es M, no?  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenecen (eso ya lo saben...)  
**

* * *

**El escape.**

Días después de esa noche tan maravillosa con Itachi, yo me mostré mucho más animada, a pesar de saber que pronto sería mi matrimonio. Estaba tan entusiasmada con mi escape hasta el punto de ayudar en las preparaciones de la boda de vez en cuando, sin importarme mucho, pues terminaba fantaseando en cómo sería todo esto después del escape y cuando estemos lejos de todo esto. Yo solo podía sonreír muy animada a la idea.

Y bien, había llegado aquél día que habíamos planeado durante las noches en mi habitación. La respuesta a la carta que había mandado Itachi a Deidara había llegado hacia unas dos o tres noches, confirmando su participación y dando su palabra de mantenerme a salvo de los que alojaban su palacio, al igual que de él mismo. Entonces fue cuando nuestro plan empezó a correr.

Y era así de extraña la situación, aun no podía creer que todo el asunto estuviese resultando. ¡Solo faltaba un día para mi escape!

La carta decía que me recibirían cuando fuese necesario y con la mayor discreción posible—eso quería decir que no me verían más allá de dos vampiros, según yo. Son muy discretos— en base a esto, nos organizamos—O, mejor dicho, Itachi me organizó— para que el plan saliera como lo habíamos creado; sin fallas en puntos y comas.

De esto se trataba: mañana durante el crepúsculo, o tal vez un tanto más tarde; me esperará una carroza. El conductor me estará esperando cerca del ala sur, en el muro que, por obvias razones saltaremos para instalarme en el vehículo-

Dentro de éste, me encontraré con las mudas de ropa que prepararé esta noche y que Itachi se encargará de esconder y entregar al conductor, que según él, es de confianza—pienso que tal vez será un poco más violento que tan solo pedir el favor a buena manera—Se tratan de cinco o seis vestidos fáciles de poner, sin crinolina o miriñaque, que serán quemados cada día que los vaya usando —por lo tanto, Itachi tendrá un límite de al menos cinco días para alcanzar la carroza (si es que nos retrasamos en el camino. Él sabe como rastrearme mucho más fácil ahora que ha bebido mi sangre, dijo que luego con más facilidad me explicaría el asunto) —, o de llegar al reino de Deidara, que me estará esperando con ayuda de uno de sus esclavos en la entrada oeste del castillo, que según Deidara, es el menos concurrido. También tendré a otra guardiana, ya saben, una vampira amiga de Itachi supuestamente llamada Konan. Él aseguró que era agradable y no tenía ninguna relación con el clan Uchiha, por lo que nadie notaría la ausencia de dos vampiros en su "familia".

Y sobre todo, se procurará llegar por la noche.

Por la seguridad del primer guardia—El conductor—, las carrozas de los vampiros están diseñadas de alguna forma especial que Itachi me explicó vagamente, por lo tanto, no tendremos mucha necesidad de detener la marcha durante el día, además de que el vampiro estará preparado.

Se procurará no cruzar otros pueblos, y en caso de esto, se lo hará por la noche y no podré bajarme del vehículo. Si es que me hace falta comida o agua—la cual posiblemente me sea limitada durante el viaje— podré pedir a mi escolta que lo consiga por mí. Itachi me rogó no contra decir las reglas del escolta—en lo necesario, claro está—, me explicó que, si al vampiro se le ocurría hipnotizar a alguna doncella que este cerca no opinara ni me opusiera, pues seguramente sería lo más seguro para conseguir los mencionados suministros.

Me contó que él conoce dos rutas para llegar al castillo de Deidara. La ruta que su familia más conoce es la que va por el noroeste, la cual será la que no podremos tomar. Se neutralizará mi aroma humano con una poción que una maga conocida le ha suministrado, el liquido mencionado será mezclado con agua y no más de 4 a 5 gotas de la poción. Me dijo que de preferencia no lo tomara todos los días, y me explicó que dura por lo menos unas vente y dos horas, pero el regreso de mi aroma humano se tardaría de seis a ocho horas, por lo que no tendré que preocuparme mucho por eso.

Y me explicó, que si es que algo saliese mal—ya sea que no puede salir de Tristaino, o nos ataque alguna otra criatura, como por ejemplo, un licántropo— tomara de un pequeño frasco que me iba a entregar, pero sin explicarme realmente lo que contenía. Esto último había alterado mis nervios, el solo hecho de pensar que algo podía salir mal me encrespaba, peor aún el pensar en un segundo encuentro con un lobo en mi corta vida. También desconfiaba algo de esa tal sustancia, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Viniendo de él debería ser algo común, pero conmigo es todo lo contrario, ¿De qué se trata?

En fin, había decidido consultar ese asunto en otro momento y dedicarme a maquinar el plan con el mayor éxito posible. La ropa, la excusa de salida, la puntualidad, el pequeño teatro del que me tendría que encargar, en fin, todo. Fui tan discreta que ni siquiera Christine, mi esclava de confianza, casi mi mejor amiga, ignoraba este escape perfecto, como yo lo llamaba.

Y mi corazón empujaba mi pecho con tanta fuerza que no sabía cómo explicar la emoción que sentía. Seguía asimilando la idea: al fin podríamos estar juntos sin escondernos de tal forma, sin mentiras, sin hipocresía… Libres.

Esa misma noche, Itachi y yo jugamos una vez más a amarnos con una locura desenfrenada, con una supuesta excusa de que no nos veríamos durante ese límite de tiempo impuesto por el plan; me entristecía la idea de separarme de él, pero el simple hecho de que no duraría mucho y que estaríamos libres de tantas ataduras, hacia que en mi rostro aflorara nuevamente una sonrisa.

No quise dormir, así que me dediqué a contemplar a Itachi mientras descansaba boca a abajo después de nuestro acto, dibujando corazones en su espalda. Él se estremecía a ratos, y abría los ojos solo para mirarme con esa mirada profunda que a mi tanto me encantaba, que parecía no ser tan oscura como normalmente era, gracias a ese destello de deseo vampírico: el carmesí leve que aparecía y desaparecía como un titileo de la vela que alumbraba su cuerpo pálido y fuerte. Era un deleite visual, totalmente armonioso que a la vez me excitaba de nuevo.

Estos seres de verdad tenían un poder sobrenatural frente a los indefensos humanos, esa belleza física, tan perfecta, hacia que cualquier hombre o mujer que le vea bese la tierra por donde este ser camina; mi consuelo era que el poder sobrenatural que tenía yo sobre él era mi sangre, esa que era el mejor vino para él. Y eso era lo mejor.

Me miró nuevamente—había perdido la cuenta ya— y me sonrió, ronroneando; se movió ligeramente hasta quedar boca arriba otra vez, y me cargó como si pesara lo que una pluma posicionándome sobre él. Pude notar su excitación tanto en sus ojos como en su miembro erecto que accidentalmente había rozado mi ombligo. Me estremecí pero mantuve la calma, a pesar de que mis mejillas ardieron.

—Sakura—Rugió cuando sintió mi piel nuevamente, lleno de excitación. Sonreí con picardía y sensualidad poco común en mí.

—Oh, Itachi—Gemí yo, con el propósito de hacerlo más dinámico y luego susurré sensualmente— ¿Tanto te gusto? ¿Tanto me deseas?

Él asintió evitando hablar, pero noté la razón de inmediato: si me contestaba con palabras, rugiría de excitación otra vez, pero más fuerte, pues acariciaba mi cuerpo con gran deleite, contemplándome. Y yo gemí nuevamente cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura alejándome de él, de modo que quede sentada con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Su miembro me rozó nuevamente, pero esta vez, de forma más directa, es decir a mi sexo. Contuve un gemido fuerte, estaba húmeda y su miembro había acariciado esa humedad, lubricándolo levemente.

Cuando abrí los ojos noté en su mirada ese deseo de mi sangre y le sonreí, tome su miembro endurecido, lo introduje en mí y me moví suavemente. Gruño en silencio con gran excitación y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente sintiéndome más mientras con sus manos me dirigía.

Me acerqué a él y con la respiración agitada le susurré al oído, con una voz afectada por contener tantos gemidos.

—Muérdeme, Cariño—el me miró algo impresionado y luego fijó su mirada a mi cuello, volviendo a la mia enseguida, todo esto sin detener el ritmo ni muy lento ni muy rápido de sus embestidas. Sonreí para darle confianza—lo estas deseando, y yo también, Itachi. Muérdeme.

Gruñó lleno de excitación con algo de fuerza y se acercó a mi cuello lamiéndolo con necesidad. Y antes de cumplir su cometido agregó con otro rugido de excitación a esa petición mía.

—Eres deliciosa, Sakura. Toda tú, tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tu piel… deliciosa…—Sentí su aliento helado en mi cuello y mi cuerpo se estremeció, y al sentir sus colmillos atravesando mi piel gemí de dolor y placer. Reconocí una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar mi voz sensual susurrando su nombre y mis dedos enredándose en su pelo, sin dejar de embestirme, sin dejar de sentir el tamaño, la forma y la dureza de su hombría dentro de mí.

Retiró de mi cuello sus colmillos después de unos minutos y lamió todo el camino de sangre que había formado una gota que se había escapado de sus labios. Detuvo sus movimientos contra mi cadera a la vez yo lo hice, me dejé llevar por sus instintos mientras él me acostaba nuevamente, cambiando de posición, esta vez, sobre mí.

Dando besos y lamidas, se encargó, rápidamente de ese camino de sangre que llegaba hasta mi pelvis, de forma increíble. Luego sentí su boca bajar de a poco, y cuando quise cerciorarme visualmente de lo que sucedía, sentí su lengua acariciando mi clítoris y mi vulva con insistencia y dedicación. A esto, tuve que tapar mi boca para no gritar de placer.

Sonreí victoriosa al sentir que venía mi primer orgasmo, pero cuando pensé que así sería, el se detuvo y se posicionó nuevamente sobre mí, tomando mis piernas y levantándolas hasta su cuello, luego tomo mi cintura y me acercó a él en la misma posición, mirando la cercanía de nuestros sexos y acomodándose para nuevamente penetrarme con fuerza.

Seguimos así unos minutos más. Yo agarraba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama ya bastante deshecha por la que fue la primera vez en la noche—esta era la segunda—, Itachi me miraba con deseo y amor en sus ojos negros, con una sonrisa llena de ternura mientras estábamos a punto de acabar. Y fue entonces, la segunda vez en la noche, que me había hecho tocar el cielo. Llegamos ambos al mismo tiempo, suspiramos de placer nuestros nombres y él se recostó nuevamente junto a mí y acercándome a su cuerpo, desnudos bajo el Duvet, decidimos descansar por fin esa noche —en sentido figurado, para él—.

Al día siguiente, desperté contenta y relajada gracias a la noche anterior. Itachi no estaba conmigo, como era de esperarse, pero me había dejado otra pequeña nota, junto a esa cinta azul y la rosa negra.

"Buen viaje, amor de mi vida. Estaremos juntos más rápido de lo que piensas. Lo prometo. Itachi" Decía el pequeño papel que emanaba su aroma. Lo junté con todas las demás cartas y las guardé en mi pequeño equipaje. Era otra parte del éxito de nuestro plan: No evidencias.

El resto del día había pasado con una lentitud aplaudible, si hubiese sido necesario entonces, pero la odié. Christine no paraba de preguntarme por qué me encontraba tan pensativa y de entusiasmarse con mi boda, la cual sería el día de mañana. Solo pensarlo me ponía de mal humor.

Pero había llegado a la hora al fin y al cabo. Fue entonces que empezó el conteo de tiempo, nada podía fallar, sino seria mi fin y el de los Uchiha, en especial, mi Itachi.

Me escabullí entre los pasillos del castillo; baje las escaleras y con mucho cuidado me escondí en la biblioteca, en la cual no había gente a esta hora, lo sabía.

En esa biblioteca había más de un pasadizo, eso me había contado mamá y me había mostrado dos de ellos: uno que daba al extremo norte que era la parte delantera den palacio, pero no tan cercana a la puerta principal; y otro, que daba a su lado contrario, al sur, que se trataba de la parte trasera del palacio, en donde la seguridad era mínima. Ese era el pasadizo que debía usar.

Contemple la biblioteca de forma general, con sus muebles llenos de miles de libros y su doble piso en donde había más libros todavía. Subí las gradas y me acerqué a uno de los muebles que era el más apartado; de su tercera fila de libros, contando 10 de derecha a izquierda, se encontraba un libro de pasta negra y adornos plateados, un libro que parecía ser de alquimia según una insignia que tenía grabada en ella; retiré el libro del lugar—libro que era bastante grande y pesado—volví a ver que mi equipaje se encontrara en el lugar donde la había dejado; estaba ahí, detrás de mí, en las sombras de un mueble que no dejaría ver si es que alguien pensaba entrar.

Miré el espacio que dejaba el gran libro de alquimia que llevaba en mi brazo izquierdo y adentre mi mano derecha. Al tocar la rugosa pared encontré una hendidura que llevaba una forma en especial, la de una llave. Sonreí y retiré mi mano del lugar; la única que tenía esa llave era yo.

Saqué la llave de mi corsé, no llevaba la crinolina debajo de mi falda en esta ocasión, pues sería muy complicado correr con ella, se trataba de un vestido sencillo de falda poco acampanada y de color azul oscuro, para poder esconderme entre los arbustos sin que me pudiesen ver. Volví a meter mi mano en el espacio del libro, con llave en mano, tanteé por unos segundos hasta que la llave entró en la hendidura, y la giré.

El gran mueble hizo un sonido grave y se abrió un poco; empuje la gran puerta que acababa de abrirse y me adentré junto con mi equipaje en el pasadizo llevando una antorcha que había prendido antes de cerrar la puerta. Al final del pasadizo, pude ver la luz blanquecina de la luna llena que había esta noche, y apague la antorcha, escondiéndola detrás de los arbustos. Salí del lugar cerrando la puerta que estaba escondida por las enredaderas y a varios metros del lugar, me encontré con una figura que esperaba por mí. Pensé que no se había percatado de mi presencia todavía, así que comencé a caminar con cautela, fijándome en mis alrededores, por si algún esclavo o guardia aparecía. De repente un pequeño escalofrío cruzó mi espalda y escuche una voz detrás de mí; me detuve por completo.

—Su majestad—dijo solemnemente mi escolta, y me quede de piedra.

— ¡La Madre de Dios y todos los Santos! —solté un grito y me di la vuelta con una expresión llena de asombro. —Usted es… ¡Me ha asustado!

—Dispénseme, su majestad, no pasará de nuevo—dijo tranquilamente y dándome una reverencia—su carroza está lista, su guardiana la espera en ella, será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Es un honor tener la oportunidad de llevarla y protegerla.

Asentí ya más tranquila. El vampiro era muy apuesto, debo admitir, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes que llevaban su propio resplandor rojizo que le caracterizaba a su raza, cabello rojizo y alborotado y parecía solo un niño. Era muy educado y tranquilo a primera vista. Le dediqué una sonrisa de confianza, después de todo, nos ayudaría mucho a partir de ahora.

El vampiro tomo mi equipaje con una mano y a mí desde la cintura con la otra y saltó, di un respingo; pues me tomo por sorpresa, pero no me asustó, tal vez porque Itachi y yo solíamos salir a pasear de vez en cuando y le divertía asustarme o sorprenderme así. Ya me había acostumbrado.

Tan rápido como había sentido dejar la tierra bajo mis pies, la sentí de nuevo, y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos del otro lado del muro y algo apartados de él. Entonces lo recordé.

_¡La guardia de las torres!_ Oh no, si nos han visto estamos perdidos.

—Jo-Joven—tartamudee, pero no me dejó continuar.

—Creo que la he tomado por sorpresa—sonrió levemente en forma de disculpa—Dispénseme, su majestad.

—No, no es eso, Joven… La guardia de las torres, ¿Nos habrán visto? —el muchacho negó con la cabeza dándome otra sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

—Me aseguré de que no estuviesen viendo hacia nuestra dirección antes de saltar, de todas formas, fui lo bastante rápido como para que sus ojos humanos pudieran captar alguna figura, majestad; quédese tranquila; ahora, súbase al carro, por favor.

Le obedecí y él me abrió la puerta, pude distinguir la sombra de una mujer dentro del carro y me adentré en él.

Dentro de la carroza había una mujer, una vampiresa, debo aclarar. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, de cabellos azulados y ojos del color del zafiro más costoso y codiciado de todos los reinos, con su característico resplandor carmesí, casi indescriptible piel blanca, como la porcelana y que aparentaba una suavidad indescriptible; unos pequeños labios color rosa pálido y debajo de uno de ellos tenía un pequeño arete de metal, una esferita de plata que brillaba a la luz de la luna ¿Un arete? ¿Cómo podía tener un arete?

Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia un lado y una rosa con una particularidad; parecía ser una rosa de papel.

—Buenas Noches, Sakura-hime—dijo inclinando su cabeza con delicadeza hacia mí—Mi nombre es Konan Yutaka, seré su guardiana durante el viaje hacia el reino de Deidara-sama. Puede confiar en mí, su majestad, no le hare ningún daño, ni vuestro escolta, Sabaku no Gaara ni yo.

_Así que ese era el nombre del vampiro de ojos celestes._ Pensé.

—Dime Sakura, por favor. Mucho gusto, Konan—le sonreí con confianza, la muchacha se sorprendió unos segundos, pero regresó a su semblante serio para luego regalarme una leve sonrisa. Es extraño, es que esto de sonreír no es muy común en los vampiros.

—Ahora comprendo por qué Itachi-sama está tan embelesado y preocupado por usted, Sakura-san, confío en que será una buena reina de nuestra raza, su energía me lo dice. —su declaración me dejó confundida. Miré al joven Gaara con curiosidad y este me regalo una amplia sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta del carro. —Algún día lo entenderá, Sakura-san; pronto, pero aún no es tiempo. —me dio una sonrisa que me tranquilizo de alguna forma, pero no quitó mi curiosidad.

El carro comenzó a moverse y entonces fue cuando me fijé en la estructura del mismo. Era un carro muy grande, de viaje claro está, tenía dos ventanas a cada lado y a la misma altura —una de ellas era la puerta— y de tamaño normal; las otras dos eran más grandes. Todas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas oscuras y parecían tener algo para ocultar completamente la luz del sol. Pero no era molesto.

Habían pequeños candelabros en las paredes de un tapiz beige con detalles color rojo vino que le daba un poco de luz al lugar. En la parte trasera había un pequeño lugar para descansar, supuse sería para mí y cuando me fijé, al lado del mismo, había un ataúd de una elegante madera de roble, el cual asumí era de Konan.

Era un carruaje muy diferente a los que había visto, de hecho, nunca había visto uno con esas características, era muy lujoso y preparado, perfecto para vampiros.

Me di cuenta de que mi pequeño equipaje estaba detrás de mí, un lugar que funcionaba como un pequeño escritorio, que estaba contra el espaldar del asiento amplio.

Frente a mí estaba Konan, mirando con atención a todos mis movimientos.

—tuvimos que re-adaptar un poco el carruaje para usted, quisimos que se encontrara lo más cómoda posible, espero le haya gustado, su majestad.

Sentí su pequeño entusiasmo al ver que había asentido, la muchacha no tendría más allá de los 22 años de edad.

—No se preocupe, Konan-san, todo está perfecto—sonreí con sinceridad.

—Su majestad, ¿Me permite le explique lo que debemos hacer desde ahora con la poción? Comprendo que el Señor Itachi ya le habrá dicho algo…

—Sí, así es, eso mismo quería preguntarle. —le dije, dándole la autorización que ella me había pedido—espero dejes esa formalidad conmigo, por favor—le sonreí.

Ella rió levemente.

—Su majestad, digo… Sakura-san, antes de darle lo siguiente, ¿Ha comido algo antes de venir? —Asentí levemente, ella sonrió de alivio— bien, nos ahorramos la gasta de nuestros suministros por ahora—me pasó un vaso con agua—téngame esto un segundo.

Entonces me di cuenta de su vestuario. Era totalmente diferente al mío, no era un vestido, sino un pantalón algo apretado al cuerpo, unas botas y una blusa holgada de manga larga de color blanco hueso con alguno que otro bordado en el cuello y en las mangas, un corsé cruzado hacia adelante que empezaba por debajo de sus pechos hasta la cadera. Y le cubría a sus hombros una hermosa capa larga negra ajustada por unos broches en la blusa ceca del cuello. El atuendo le quedaba completamente increíble.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿se mueren de la curiosidad? Dejen muchos Reviews y lo sabrán soy mala para hacer propaganda a mi fic.. jaja)**

**¡Saludos!**

**~Daniratoe :D**


	22. Verdades incómodas

**HHEEEEYY, yaaa acualizooo! jajaja bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo de Ese sabor a ti. a partir de aquí espero que puedan ser más frecuentes las actualizaciones, si quieren invitar a gente a leer el fin no me enojo.. jaja en fin.. esta largo he interesante 10 páginas en word... así que no se quejen :P**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece  
**

* * *

**Verdades incomodas**

Konan era, sin duda, una mujer muy exótica. Su galante forma de moverse -propia de vampiros- agregándole su belleza, significaba que toda ella era letal. Su sensualidad era un arma de doble filo y no dudo que bajo ese punto a favor, la caza habría sido -y de seguro, es- un juego de niños.

Estaba segura de que ella sabía que yo la había estado "escaneando" durante un buen tiempo, pero parecía no inmutarse o incluso estar acostumbrada al asunto. Claro, su belleza sobrehumana es algo que llama la atención, tanto como Itachi.

Itachi.

Mi amado vampiro, por el que estoy huyendo como una criminal. Yo, hija del rey de Tristaino, de una familia noble, de sangre azul, escapando como una asesina. Sinceramente, después de sentirme como un objeto de intercambio, mi reputación es lo último que espero guardar intacta con este escape, y en realidad, no me interesa. Esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida; todo por amor. Aunque sea uno muy inusual...

Regrese a la realidad al ver que Konan agregaba unas cuantas gotas de una sustancia que supuse se trataba de la poción de la que Itachi me había hablado anteriormente. Mezclo la sustancia en el agua, la cual se torno como el jugo de uvas y me la dio con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

—Supongo que ya sabe de que se trata esta mezcla, Sakura-san-dijo transmitiendo una tranquilidad increíble—necesito que la tome. Posiblemente tenga un sabor algo desagradable, pero nada que no se pueda soportar—y sonrió aun más amable, aunque aun parecía algo extraña.

El primer sorbo que di de la sustancia me pareció extremadamente desagradable, por lo que mis buenas costumbres importaron poco al expresar el desagrado de ese "té" en mis expresiones faciales. Konan sonrió divertida y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar frente a mí mientras yo trataba de tragar sin saborear lo que restaba de la poción. De forma extraña, su olor dulce no era malo, sino más bien, te invitaba a ser probado.

Sinceramente, no quería saber de que estaba compuesta esa poción.

—Dígame algo—escuché decir con voz curiosa a la mujer de cabello azulado. La mire invitándola a continuar mientras daba, nuevamente, un sorbo al supuesto jugo de uvas. — ¿No le da temor, Sakura-san? Quiero decir, sabe los riesgos que este escape traería no solo para el reino de Tristaino y su gente, sino también a su padre, y no por la furia de su pueblo, sino de algo peor, la de un vampiro tan antiguo como lo es Fugaku Uchiha?

Hubo un silencio en la carrosa. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el galope de los caballos en la oscura noche, y a Gaara hacerles apurar el paso.

Me quede pensativa por un rato. Claro que sabía lo que esta "imprudencia" significaba, y de hecho, me preocupaba un poco el bienestar de mi padre. Pero como ya había dicho antes, no pienso ser una mercancía.

—Comprendo a la perfección lo que esto significa, pero después de lo que mi padre hizo, no estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida en desgracia, no soy un objeto, soy un ser humano, una mortal, y además de eso, soy su primogénita, su hija ante todo. ¿No le parece, Konan, que lo que ha hecho es algo cruel? En todo caso, ¿Por qué no me dejo elegir a mi libremente? Hubiera escogido a Itachi, y el acuerdo no hubiese perdido valor de ninguna forma. Fue una elección peligrosa y precipitada la que hizo mi padre, no tiene idea de la clase de vampiro que es Sasuke.

Konan me miro sin expresión alguna pero comprendiendo mí pesar. Largos minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Yo perdida en mis pensamientos, y Konan contemplando mi batalla interior.

Se mantuvo en su posición sin mover un músculo en todo su cuerpo, ni si quiera la vi parpadear por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía un objeto inanimado, una estatua que hacia juego con la decoración interior del carro.

Cuando por fin dio señales de vida -en sentido figurado- me sobresalte. Lograba ser tan imperceptible incluso frente a ti; aun consciente de que no era un adorno ni una estatua, sino un ser sobrenatural: una vampira.

—Sasuke... —pronuncio en un murmuro casi inaudible para mí. Vi su aflicción y la contemple con gran admiración. — el muchacho toma como un juego todo tipo de compromisos— comento como si tal cosa. Mi confusión se hizo presente.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunte un momento después, al darme cuenta de que ella no capto mi confusión de forma en que obviaba la pregunta para que ella se explicara.

— El clan Uchiha es algo complejo de tratar. Todos aquellos integrantes de esa familia son tan especiales al momento de socializar con ellos... Sasuke es un caso extremo. Su frialdad y su filosofía de vida eterna es bastante inclinada a la tragedia. — Me miro con una pequeña sonrisa— es como un niño mimado. El problema está en la rivalidad entre Itachi y el. Sasuke cuando era aun un niño, era consentido por la reina vampiresa, su madre... ¡Lo tenía todo! Aunque estaba en su naturaleza ser un tanto sádico. Itachi por su parte era más tranquilo y maduro. Ninguno perdía su seriedad como la conoces tú ahora. Pero a pesar de todo, Sasuke podía ser adorable aun con su trágica forma de ser. Itachi también era bien atendido por su madre, pero más que nada, era el prodigio de Fugaku, su tesoro más grande y su orgullo. Sasuke estaba celoso, siempre lo ha estado.

»De alguna forma, Itachi siempre sobresalía en todo, y esto llamaba la atención de todo el clan; en síntesis, era el favorito de la familia, y por lo tanto, a quien le correspondía el liderazgo del clan.

»Sasuke siempre ha intentado demostrar superioridad frente a su hermano, y la elección que ha hecho tu padre ha alimentado su ambición de poder. Su codicia y sobre todo, su orgullo.

»Itachi jamás le ha prestado el cuidado a su hermano, ni lo ha visto como una amenaza en ningún momento; pero no ha perdido de vista cada movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez en el que ambos participan como piezas claves de su vida inmortal.

Me miro de forma maternal cuando hubo terminado aquel punto de la historia, pues el tono de su voz invitaba a que la historia continuaría.

Pero empezaba a unir cabos rápidamente con el fragmento biográfico de los Uchiha y la ambición y sadismo de Sasuke.

Comprendí muy rápido su punto, pero antes de que pueda seguir divagando y creando más y más dudas, Konan prosiguió con la historia con un matiz maternal en su voz.

—Sasuke, aun que no parezca, te ama— su declaración me desconcertó por unos segundos. — y como comprenderás, tu amor por Itachi y esa correspondencia de él hacia ti, hace que de nuevo sea una competencia para él.

»Sin embargo, tu mortalidad es en cierto modo un problema para ambos: tu sangre y su aroma despiertan la naturaleza vampiresca de ambos, y el sadismo característico de Sasuke.

»Por otro lado, el hecho de que esta quitándole el trono a Itachi con la planeación de vuestra boda, el compromiso y el trato de paz que se dicta hacia ellos y su naturaleza para mantener el equilibrio y tranquilidad del reino, complican a los hermanos Uchiha, y me temo que este escape es una estaca en el pecho para Sasuke. —comentó. Aquel dato, junto al supuesto amor de Sasuke por mí, sonaron de lo más incoherentes y juré haber soñado despierta— con toda la sinceridad y seriedad del caso, estoy más que segura que cuando se entere del asunto se volverá loco... Te buscara hasta en el averno si es necesario.

Realmente no le preste la importancia al caso, pero pude observar en la mirada de Konan, un vacio indescriptible del cual saque una conclusión algo apresurada, y me sorprendí al soltar el comentario y ver como el brillo de sus ojos cambiaba al escucharme.

— ¿Sasuke te afecta, no? Y desde hace mucho... — movióse en el asiento incomoda y suspiró. Su mirada entonces ya no encontró la mía, sino que fue encerrada en la cárcel de sus párpados, que había cerrado con fuerza.

—Lo amo desde que era una iniciada—me dijo avergonzada. No esperaba sorprenderme tanto por la confesión, pero no pude evitar hacerlo notar— éramos unos niños en ese tiempo... ¡Ay, Sakura-san! Si usted le hubiera conocido cuando aún era un iniciado inocente, dulce e infantil... Era extremadamente cariñoso conmigo, me consentía y me daba presentes todo el tiempo, desde rosas del jardín, hasta las muñecas de porcelana más hermosas costosas del reino.

»Sin embargo no me enamore de él por sus presentes, sino por su ser, lleno de felicidad, virtud, amabilidad... Era un niño despreocupado, hasta que se presentaban asuntos con su familia, los cuales no eran siempre, al menos no cuando yo estaba con él.

Vi en sus ojos la nostalgia y melancolía tan presentes que pasaba de ser algo abstracto a algo completamente concreto y palpable. Tanto que en mi cabeza pude recrear esa imagen de Sasuke cuando pequeño e imaginarlo inocente, feliz, sonriente y despreocupado. Sinceramente era una imagen adorable de él, al punto de querer conocer a ese Sasuke.

Mi turbación se hizo evidente, de tal forma que Konan volvió a sentirse incomoda y en un intento apresurado, se disculpó con la mirada, pues las palabras no salían de sus labios pálidos. Sonreí aun consternada de la situación, buscando una forma de apaciguar su dolor, uno que podía notar que había durado tantos años…

A pesar de ser una figura tan letal, se notó en Konan una sensibilidad poco común en las criaturas como éstas, sin embargo, jamás dejó su preocupación por mí a un lado, de modo que sentí mucha gratitud y respeto por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo en beneficio de Itachi y yo. De todos modos, la historia compleja de la vida de Sasuke tenía tantos huecos y hendiduras que mi curiosidad exigía saber, considerando que era yo quien estaba tan involucrada con él.

—Disculpa la intromisión, sé que no en todo tengo derecho a saber… ¿Existe alguna otra razón que lleve a Sasuke ser tan frio y sádico? — no pude evitar hacer notar mi preocupación por su extraño estado. No pude evitar preocuparme por su salud mental y por lo peligroso que podía ser no solo para Tristaino, sino también para el clan entero.

Konan me miró con tranquilidad, a la vez que investigaba en los recuerdos de su juventud –por así decirlo– que podrían darme las respuestas que necesitaba en ese momento. Su rostro se movió unos milímetros, los cuales me permitieron, nuevamente, saber que seguí siendo un ser sobrenatural.

Su mirada se posó en el piso del carro. El ajetreo del viaje parecía ser constante debido al duro camino, pero, por la velocidad a la que íbamos pensé que tal vez no demoraría tanto este viaje, como lo habíamos planeado.

La voz de Konan resonó después del largo silencio que continuó a mi pregunta.

—Posiblemente la muerte de su madre– argumentó deliberadamente— cuando erramos pequeños, como ya os había explicado, Sakura-san, su madre lo consentía en muchos aspectos. Pienso que ella siempre notó mi interés por su hijo, por lo que ella siempre le ayudaba a conseguir todos los regalos que él me hacía, o al menos su mayoría.

»Mikoto Uchiha siempre fue una mujer dulce. Jamás se pudo comprender cómo es que una humana tan cálida como ella logró liarse con un vampiro tan frívolo como Fugaku. Muchos de los esclavos y sirvientes de la casa sospechaban que había algo que no cuadraba, porque, al principio, la ama Mikoto solía verse bastante alterada y asustada.

¿"Humana"? ¿Entonces, la madre de Sai, Sasuke e Itachi fue humana? Escuchar ese testimonio hizo que mi mente empiece a trabajar con una velocidad importante. A pesar de que aun faltaban detalles en su explicación, empezaba a ver la relación con lo que Itachi me había explicado alguna vez sobre la Reina Vampiresa y su trasformación. Comprendí que en tal caso, esta tradición dentro del mundo sobrenatural de los vampiros era una forma de supervivencia, y no solamente una mera amplificación y mejora de la raza y del clan.

Pero escuché con atención la explicación de Konan, procurando no crearme primeras impresiones de hechos aun no concretos.

—Fue un extraño caso, ¿Sabe? Muy similar al suyo, de hecho–comentó con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su comentario tan "natural" llamó mucho mi atención. ¿Al mío? — se dice que la señora Mikoto, al llegar al clan, era una humana cualquiera: una presa más, capturada por la familia Uchiha. La mujer parecía estar verdaderamente aterrada al llegar al palacio de los Uchiha, pero al final, dicen que Mikoto terminó enamorándose de su secuestrador, el amo Fugaku.

»He escuchado de varios de los antiguos sirvientes, que Mikoto sufría mucho al principio: la maltrataban, constantemente había sido utilizada como lo que varios conocen "cosecha de vino", por lo que la mujer estaba en pésimas condiciones. Aun así, Mikoto se mantuvo fría al asunto, y sin rendirse en ningún momento, ella logró ser un poco más respetada y menos maltratada. Todo gracias a su habilidad de seducción hacia Fugaku. Ella había logrado envolver al líder del clan, al rey supremo, por lo que ahora no era una presa colectiva, sino que se había reducido a una presa exclusiva de Fugaku, y se había convertido en una mujer respetable, a pesar de ser inferior por su mortalidad. De una forma u otra, esto resultó finalmente en el enamoramiento de ambos.

»Fugaku entonces había conocido apenas sobre esta técnica de mejoramiento de raza de los clanes vampíricos más poderosos de este y muchos otros reinos, y vio como una posibilidad para poder mantener a Mikoto eternamente a su lado, además de su interés por hacer más importante y fuerte el nombre de los Uchiha. Mikoto, por su parte, estaba dispuesta a sufrir lo que fuere por Fugaku, y no se negó al procedimiento. Sin embargo, al ella ser una mujer tan joven y al haber recibido tan malos tratos de parte de muchos de los integrantes del clan, principalmente su propio amante, se tuvo que esperar un tiempo para que su cuerpo se renovara de la cantidad de cosas al que fue sometido.

»Cuando se pudo dar el cambio, a la par de este proceso –el cual no fue muy fácil para ninguno de los dos– Mikoto se quedó… bueno lo que ustedes dirían "embarazada" de sus primeras crías. Sin embargo, al finalmente dar a luz a los 4 neonatos, debido al drástico cambio de su cuerpo y lo peligroso que e concebir a un vampiro justo después de una trasformación así, solo logró sobrevivir uno de ellos. Ése neonato, fue Itachi.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. El simple hecho de pensar que esta mujer había sido sometida a un cambio tan fuerte, y al mismo tiempo quedar embarazada era bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que más llegó a impactarme fue el hecho de que eso fuese posible, y a la vez, enterarme de cómo había nacido Itachi y bajo qué condiciones. Comprendí entonces el por qué Itachi era el prodigio de Fugaku, pues no sólo había aprendido a sobrevivir a diferencia de sus hermanos, sino también había madurado, hasta llegar a ser un adulto como lo es ahora.

En mis ojos era evidente la sorpresa.

—Después de esto, y de una dura recuperación por parte de la reina vampiresa, ella logró concebir a dos crías más, Sasuke y Sai, sin embargo, de alguna forma esto no complacía a Fugaku, pues él esperaba más crías. Sai nunca fue ni renegado ni extremadamente engreído, pero en su personalidad no estuvo el sadismo y lo peligroso de Sasuke. Esto no hizo que el uno fuese mejor que el otro en ningún aspecto de su naturaleza de neonatos y de iniciados. Simplemente fue indiferente de su crecimiento.

»Sin embargo, Sai es notablemente el más calmado y maduro de los tres hermanos, aunque la mayoría de las veces prefiere mantener la boca cerrada y no involucrarse en asuntos que no le involucren.

»Como te imaginaras, después del parto de la reina vampiresa Mikoto, su estado fue extremadamente crítico debido a sus tan seguidos embarazos, por lo que estuvo débil varios meses y cuando finalmente se recupero le fue demasiado difícil -por no decir imposible-, volver a tener crías. La mayor parte de las crías morían antes de nacer o posteriormente a muy corta edad, generalmente al año o año y medio de vida de neófito no-muerto, por lo que los pequeños no tenían una vida promedio muy larga. Fugaku, debido al asunto, había cambiado su forma de ser no solo con su esposa Mikoto sino con todo el clan, le era muy difícil recuperarse de tantas pérdidas, aunque parezca imposible, a él le dolía muchísimo ver el estado de su esposa y más que todo, tantas pérdidas juntas cada vez que se hacía el intento, pero Mikoto siempre fue una mujer esperanzada, aun cuando era una simple humana. Ella había sufrido muchísimo, pero su adoración por el señor Uchiha ayudo en todo momento a que ella se recuperara y pudiera intentarlo tantas veces para tratar de complacer a su compañero.

»Posteriormente, Mikoto logro dar a luz a un grupo considerable de ocho crías que sobrevivieron completas, pero para entonces, Fugaku ya no se sentía tan atraído por la idea. Sé que estarás pensando en que tan solo son Sai, Sasuke e Itachi a los que tú conoces, pero al menos seis de los ocho hermanos que fueron engendrados en el ultimo embarazo fueron enviados a otros reinos como parte de la rama secundaria del clan, lo que significa que Fugaku ya no los consideraba parte de la nobleza, si se puede llamar así. Hermanos y Hermanas de Itachi están regados por todos los reinos y no se sabe –o por lo menos, no se ha dicho públicamente– si siguen vivos o si han logrado aumentar el tamaño del clan fuera de estas tierras.

La carrosa entonces dio un salto brusco, como si hubiera pasado sobre una gran roca y eso me despertó en ese instante. Mi concentración en el relato que Konan me explicaba que era tal, que olvidé por completo quién era la persona que me lo explicaba, cuál era su naturaleza, y sobre todo, que estábamos en medio de un viaje.

Konan retiro su mirada de la mía y se fijo en la ventana que había sido cubierta, la miro extrañada sin realmente estar viendo a algo a través de la cortina y en unos momentos la carrosa se detuvo. Su mirada volvió a mi sin saber darme una explicación y esperando que no fuese algo terrible, esperando que Gaara estuviese bien.

Vi su mano moverse y tomar la capa, que cubrió parte de su rostro, y con cuidado abrió la cortina negra que lo cubría. No me moví ni un milímetro por precaución, pero logré ver que aun no amanecía. Konan se retiró la capa del rostro y se acercó a la puerta y sin decirme una palabra me advirtió que no saliera. Obedecí.

No escuché ningún ruido después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. Y el tiempo pasó, unos segundos eternos, tal vez, y oí la voz de Konan un momento después.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gaara? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?

— He sentido a alguien seguirnos. Quise asegurarme y no tuve tiempo de avisarle. No se repetirá, disculpe si os he asustado. Todo está en orden.–su voz sonaba arrepentida y avergonzada, pero a la vez preocupada, sonreí porque su voz también sonaba como la de un muchacho, tal vez de unos 13 años, a lo mucho.

Me asomé a la ventana y los vi mientras hablaban, y decidí bajar por un segundo. Konan y Gaara me miraron entonces sin rechistar, a pesar de que debíamos movernos pronto, pues en poco tiempo saldría el sol.

— ¿Todo bien, Gaara?– le sonreí y él se sorprendió y retiró su mirada avergonzado, asintió con la cabeza al no poder responder con su voz, lo cual me extrañó.

Me estiré un poco y caminé mientras respiraba el aroma de este bosque que jamás había conocido. Konan seguía alerta y miraba a nuestro alrededor en todo momento, parecía tensa. Mientras tanto, Gaara me observaba con atención y algo sorprendido. Me pregunté qué era lo que le ponía de esta forma al joven vampiro, y quise hablar, pero Konan se adelantó.

—Sé que quiere estirar un poco las piernas princesa, pero en poco tiempo saldrá el sol y debemos apresurarnos para llegar más rápido al próximo pueblo. Nosotros debemos alimentarnos antes de que sea muy tarde. Le ruego que suba al carro, princesa, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Konan me sonrió apenada y Gaara asintió y a la vez se inclinó en modo de disculpa, me incliné también y les sonreí a ambos para que se sientan cómodos conmigo y me adentré al carro. Supongo que aún nos falta largo camino y no quiero retrasarnos, sobre todo porque quiero que todo salga bien y a la vez, poder ver pronto a mi vampiro.

Konan subió detrás de mí y al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Gaara puso en marcha a los caballos. Konan me sonrió y se sentó en su lugar nuevamente. En mi caso, sentí que el cansancio me vencía así que me recosté en la pequeña cama preparada para mí. Konan hizo y se encerró en el ataúd que estaba a mi lado. Después de unos minutos me quedé dormida.

Desperté unas horas después –supongo– cuando sentí la carrosa detenerse una vez más. Konan se levantó también y salió nuevamente a revisar. Minutos después abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora me habló.

— Hemos llegado al pueblo. Iré a cazar, sin embargo Gaara está muy agotado, así que espero que no le moleste si entra a dormir un rato. Después de esto es mi turno de levar a los caballos hasta que él se recupere lo suficiente.

— ¡Ay, no te preocupes! Que entre, no me molesta, para nada. Es mejor que venga a descansar un rato, que ha estado mucho tiempo allí.– Le sonreí lo más sincera que pude, no es que me molestara, pero me preocupaba un poco tener a ambos vampiros despiertos todo el día y la noche, sin descansar. Me imagino que es tan fácil como los humanos: si no descansan o comen bien, son más débiles de lo normal.

—Vendré con comida para él. No tardaré. No se preocupe que estamos seguros y es poco probable que los ataquen –si pudiera dar el caso– aquí, estamos bien escondidos, Sakura-san.

Konan se retiro y dejó pasar a Gaara, quien entro con una pequeña reverencia y un casi inaudible "con su permiso". Konan se despidió de nosotros y le dio una mirada de alerta a Gaara, supongo que tampoco debemos confiarnos por completo.

El apuesto muchacho de ojos celestes y cabello rojizo me sonrió. Brillaron sus colmillos y yo le sonreí a la vez, se acercó –a mí, pero al mismo tiempo, no a mí– y se sentó en la cama un momento, mirándome con muchísima atención, lo que me incomodo y me hizo sentir extraña. Me miró con tanta fascinación que parecía que estuviese mirando algún tipo de escultura o pintura en algún museo de arte. Y a la vez su mirada era tan intensa que sin querer me sonrojé. A tal acto Gaara soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó.

—Sólo pensaba, que el amo Itachi tiene unos gustos muy finos cuando se trata de una mujer, pero que jamás le había visto antes una presa de una figura tan refinada como usted –me confundió el comentario, pero no niego que me halagó – No quiero que se ofenda, disculpe mi atrevimiento. –y volvió a hacer una reverencia en modo de disculpa, sin embargo yo no reaccioné tan rápido. – Entiendo por qué el amo Sasuke y el amo Itachi se disputan tanto por usted. Y comprendo también los pensamientos del amo Sai–su comentario me sorprendió de sobremanera. ¿Sai?– si me disculpa, creo que ya le he incomodado demasiado, descansaré un poco. No dude en despertarme si necesita algo.

Asentí un par de veces con la cabeza aun con la mirada perdida y sorprendida. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Sai? Está bien, Sai es un muchacho algo perturbador, mucho menos peligroso o drástico que Sasuke o Itachi, es un tipo… digamos que "algo" agradable, pero nunca mantuve una conversación extensa y seria con él. Se ve muy tranquilo. Pero debo tomar en cuenta de que en realidad no le conozco.

¿Qué es lo que piensa Sai de mí? Esto sin duda es algo nuevo…

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo! Dejen muchos reviews ~ 3**

**hasta la próxima actualización :)**

**Adieu~ *  
**


	23. El cielo de Deradan

**Hola hola hola! matenme si quieren soy tan irresponsable que me permito tener 4 fics en curso y no actualizo ninguno de ellos. Menos mal ya se está terminando este... (Sí, bastante triste pero es así..)**

**¡Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. La historia es de mi autoría. Sin fines de lucro.  
**

* * *

**El cielo de Deradan**

Después de aquel momento yo había olvidado el asunto de los hermanos y en cambio, me había comenzado a sentir cada vez más emocionada porque Deradan estaba cada vez más cerca, y a su vez, Itachi también. No dejaba de sonreír a la idea y tampoco evitaba la tristeza de tener a Itachi lejos de mí, pero había podido soportarlo, sin embargo, no niego que lo había extrañado demasiado.

Y también había algo que me preocupaba.

Es posible que suene ridículo e infantil de mi parte, o incluso sea un sentimiento innecesario, pero debo admitir que no me alegraba mucho la idea de que Itachi tuviera que alimentarse de otras humanas durante mi ausencia. Era realmente estúpida la sensación, sin embargo era algo que no podía evitar desde que él había bebido mi sangre por primera vez.

Me reprendí más de una vez por el pensamiento durante el viaje e intenté olvidar el asunto, lo cual funcionaba a destiempo, por lo que trataba de tranquilizar mis celos absurdos y la posesiva actitud con la idea de que se trataba de algo temporal, que pronto se trataría sólo de mí, y que no tendría que preocuparme por nada en absoluto. Funcionaba también, al menos lo suficiente.

Konan y Gaara habían cuidado perfectamente de mí durante todo el camino, y lo único de todo el viaje que había llegado a ser una molestia, había sido el brebaje que debía tomar para esconder mi presencia de otros vampiros cercanos. No dejaba de ser desagradable.

Pero habíamos tenido un pequeño problema desde que habíamos pasado al segundo pueblo, pues estuvimos a punto de ser perseguidos por un par de licántropos –a quienes no vi el rostro en ningún momento, por haber sido encerrada en el carro durante la pequeña disputa verbal y un tanto física. Sin embargo, ignorando el acontecimiento, todo había ido como había sido planeado.

Konan y yo habíamos logrado entablar una pequeña amistad –había logrado intimar mas con ella en lo que respeta a su trato hacia mí, lo cual era grandioso, pues fue mucho más informal– y supe varias cosas más con respecto al clan Uchiha que posiblemente Itachi no me hubiera dicho –considerando el poco orgullo que tenía por su clan y la poca importancia con los detalles de su familia.

A todo esto; habían pasado tres días de viaje y según Konan, estábamos próximos a llegar a Deradan en un día más, si no teníamos mayores problemas, lo cual me aliviaba mucho. Con respecto a Itachi, Konan me había asegurado, que posiblemente él nos llevaba un par de días de diferencia y que debería estar conmigo pronto, si es que no hubo mayores problemas en su escape, lo cual me tranquilizaba y me preocupaba a la vez. Cabía la posibilidad de que esa parte del plan hubiera fallado, lo cual me mataba de nervios.

Pero volviendo al tema del viaje; Konan, quien se sentaba ahora a mi lado mientras bordábamos para matar el tiempo, me había dicho que estábamos cerca del último pueblo que debíamos pasar para llegar a Deradan. El cambio de reinos –aunque Deradan fuese el más cercano– había afectado bastante al clima, por lo que estaba segura de que Konan no se equivocaba. En Deradan, según lo que yo recuerdo, el otoño solía visitar con más fuerza en toda la extensión del reino, a diferencia de Tristaino.

—Envidio tu suerte, Sakura–La voz de Konan me sorprendió después de un largo periodo de silencio. El hilo de mis manos pasó una última vez por la tela hasta que mi mirada se fijó en la suya. La contemplé con notable confusión.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Dudo que un vampiro tenga mucho que envidiar de un mortal. Vuestra perfección es casi mitológica, Konan. No le veo un sentido lógico a tu emoción.

—Somos criaturas de la noche. Somos perfectas porque nuestra naturaleza nos los permite, pero muchos de nosotros perdemos esa cálida forma de ser que caracteriza a un humano, Sakura. Envidio tu poder de decisión, tu sacrificio a cambio de tu felicidad junto a Itachi-sama, y más que nada, envidio esa adoración que él tiene contigo–su mirada se suavizó por unos segundos–Es algo que para una vampiresa como yo es muy difícil de encontrar.

Mi silencio se prolongó más de lo deseado al no saber cómo responder a esa afirmación que lo explicaba todo.

—Tampoco es tan sencillo–ella me miró sin comprender– al menos no para mí. Quiero decir, en mi situación, todo este lío es mucho más grave de lo que parece: he puesto a mi padre en un peligro inimaginable y mi papel dentro de un trato cruel tampoco ha facilitado las cosas. No quisiera que pienses que yo siento que mi amor por Itachi es un error; en palabras simples, lo es, sin embargo, no es algo que se haya podido evitar y solo ha sido un problema en todo el asunto. Con respecto a Sasuke… bueno… él… pienso que si tan solo fuera un poco más como Itachi, si tal vez hubiera sido menos agresivo, podría tener mi respeto en vez de mi temor. De todas formas, mi escape (el de la princesa de un reino, no el de una simple plebeya) va a terminar en una tragedia en la que he evitado pensar. En ese punto, me siento terriblemente egoísta, y eso me destroza por dentro.

Konan miró con atención su bordado, pensativa; como si estuviera considerando todos los puntos de mi papel en todo este embrollo y pareció comprender. Me miró un minuto después y me sonrió, sus colmillos brillaron bajo la luz de las velas que alumbraban de alguna forma el carro. Le sonreí con algo de tristeza y olvidamos el asunto.

Entonces recordé que había algo importante que necesitaba saber sobre Sai. Habíamos dejado a un lado el tema de los hermanos Uchiha después de la primera parada y yo había agradecido el gesto por parte de Konan. Pensar en Sai o Sasuke me preocupaba por cómo habría sido la reacción de todos con mi desaparición, en especial por el hecho de qué tan difícil podría haberse puesto la situación como para que Itachi pueda escapar sin problemas.

—Konan, hay algo que te quiero preguntar. Es sobre Sai…–me sentí un poco insegura de continuar. Ella asintió mientras me miraba nuevamente.

Era necesario para mí saber qué es lo que Sai pensaba de mí, desde que Gaara había mencionado el asunto, yo no había dejado de cuestionarme sobre esto. Era curioso pensar que Sai podría tener algún criterio sobre mí, desde que le conozco tan desinteresado en todo el asunto del pacto.

— ¿Qué se supone que Sai piensa sobre todo esto? ¿Sobre mí?

Konan parpadeó algo incomoda sin saber cómo responder.

* * *

—Tsk, maldición… tengo que apresurarme.

Corrí aun más rápido, con impaciencia, deseando con todo mí ser poder llegar a tiempo, a pesar de haber logrado escapar tarde, y de estar algo herido por el intento. Sasuke había logrado detenerme por unos segundos, lo cual me preocupaba.

La situación en Tristaino se había tornado caótica desde que Sakura se había ido. Sasuke había insistido en que yo debía tener algo que vez con su desaparición y Fugaku, junto con el rey, me habían hecho imposible encontrar una oportunidad para alcanzar a Sakura hacia Deradan.

Pero en realidad, todo había salido relativamente bien. Digamos que, mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber terminado.

Sonreí al recordar el maldito rostro de mi estúpido hermano menor.

Sasuke había sido un completo desastre al darse cuenta de que su boda había sido arruinada, o al menos al comprender que Sakura no estaba y que junto a su desaparición, se le sumaba su oportunidad perdida a una nueva y poderosa generación. Debo admitir que lo vi verdaderamente desesperado y angustiado, cosa que sinceramente me sorprendió. Sakura había logrado suavizar de alguna forma el corazón muerto de mi hermano, lo cual había hecho aún más interesante su reacción. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente como para retractarme de mis acciones.

Debo admitir que dudé un segundo de continuar con el plan. Tristaino se había convertido de la noche a la mañana (literalmente hablando) en un lugar demasiado peligroso. Fugaku había actuado instantáneamente cuando notó la ausencia de mi flor de cerezo. Yo jamás pude haber estado más satisfecho con la molestia de mi padre y la de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el rey había caído en una crisis grave, más por los nervios, pues sabía que el clan Uchiha había estallado. Rodeo el castillo con guardias y ayudó a evacuar a gran parte de la ciudad principal de Tristaino, por lo cual estuve un tanto tranquilo. Lo que más me preocupaba era la masacre que resultaría de nuestro egoísmo.

Sin embargo, no se pudieron evitar las muertes de aldeanos que no lograron salir de las puertas de la ciudad. Todas ellas a manos de mis familiares o sirvientes de mi clan.

Con todo el escándalo que se había armado (uno mayor del que me esperaba), yo había logrado tener una micra de segundo para desaparecer y tomar el camino hacia Deradan. Pero desafortunadamente Sasuke había sospechado de mí desde el principio a pesar de mi buena actuación durante el pequeño ataque al rey que tuve que montar junto a Sai y otros Uchiha. Supongo que no puedo esperar que todos caigan en mi fingida despreocupación.

Y ese pequeño encuentro había sido un verdadero problema, en cuanto al tiempo. Sasuke había logrado localizarme y yo no había sido capaz de esconder la situación más de lo que había logrado. Mi posición en el inoportuno momento había sido tan obvia, que Sasuke confirmó todas sus dudas.

La pelea duró poco, claramente. Sasuke había sido drenado por mí, lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo y eliminar sus recuerdos, corrí lo más rápido que pude después de esa confrontación, la cual tuvo un sabor amargo sin lugar a dudas.

_"Ella va a ser mía. Tengo la eternidad para ello. Me amará y será mi reina… lo verás… Eso jamás lo olvides, infeliz"_

Su débil voz al soltar la amenaza me enfureció. Aun con su debilidad, Sasuke había logrado jurar algo tan serio que no pude evitar preocuparme.

—Estúpido hermano menor…

Mis dientes rechinaron al escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, recordándome el coraje en sus palabras, dándolo por hecho.

Eso no sucedería. Me encargaría de que no pasara.

Aceleré el paso un poco más. Había empezado a sentir el límite de mi velocidad pero no me había importado en lo absoluto. Llevaba aproximadamente dos días de viaje y estaba apenas llegando al segundo pueblo, lo cual me molestaba de sobre manera, porque si no hubiera sido por el contratiempo de Sasuke y su insensatez, posiblemente hubiera logrado alcanzar el carro de Sakura, Gaara y Konan.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y al volverlos a abrir, fijé mi mirada en las estrellas.

Era una imagen que hubiera adorado compartir con Sakura, sin duda alguna. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, y me acompañaba en mi apresurado viaje. Mi preocupación por Sakura aumentaba a cada paso. ¿Mi pequeña estaría bien? ¿Alguno de esos habría podido perder el control con su hambre? ¿Tendría suficiente alimento? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Estaría cómoda?

¿Me habría pensado?

¿Me habría extrañado en todos estos días?

Sin duda alguna su ausencia era algo más fuerte que mi mismo. La necesitaba, más que a nada en mi eterna vida. Necesitaba su aroma, su sabor, sus labios, su mirada, su voz, toda ella simplemente para mí. Recordaba su largo cabello rosado, una peculiaridad que no había visto en ninguna criatura en esta tierra, ninguna otra que en ciertos elementales y que de todas formas, su belleza no se comparaba con ninguno de aquellos inmortales.

Sakura era, sin duda alguna, la criatura más celestial, bella y mágica que podía existir en el mundo, aun con su simple mortalidad, su perfección era sobrenatural, incluso para un vampiro como yo.

Ella era perfecta para mí, y yo adoraba y añoraba esa perfección en mis manos.

Su piel blanca suave, seductora, deliciosa. Sus preciosos ojos verdes y almendrados, que me miraban con adoración, con curiosidad, con amor, con pasión, _con deseo_. Cada una de esas facetas de mi princesa era un mundo en el que yo me atrevía a aventurar, sin importar que pudiera encontrar o a cuantos peligros me pudiera exponer. La quería conmigo, La quería esplendida como siempre, la quería como una reina; como _mi_ reina, la de mi frio corazón y de mi mundo nuevo, el que deseaba crear con ella.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta ante el pequeño monólogo personal que había creado con ella. No dejaba de sorprenderme cómo su simple imagen en mi cabeza podría enardecer, exaltar, el más frío de los corazones y avivar en él, la más cálida de las sensaciones.

La amaba. _La amo_, y _siempre_ lo haré.

Mis alas oscuras se extendieron en la emoción, correr ya no era suficiente, necesitaba verla, lo más pronto posible y aunque mi hambre y debilidad me decían que, al llegar al segundo pueblo, debía alimentarme y descansar; lo único que hice fue continuar con mi viaje a vuelo discreto, lo más lejos que pudiera llegar.

* * *

Konan me miró por unos largos segundos y en todo ese tiempo, vi por primera vez su indecisión. Indecisión a no saber si era pertinente responderme o no. Simplemente esperé. No perdía nada de todas formas.

Konan abrió la boca un segundo y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber cómo formular la oración, yo le sonreí, tratando calmar su extraño nerviosismo.

—Sinceramente, Sakura… no veo el por qué de que necesites preocuparte por Sai y lo que él piense de ti…

Su respuesta fue una tangente tan perfecta que parpadee un segundo. Ahora ella me había atrapado sin saber qué responder.

Unos minutos después hablé sin saber exactamente si lo que iba a decir justificaría mis cuestionamientos.

—Sinceramente, nunca he tratado de más con Sai, parece un muchacho tranquilo. Pero de vez en cuando es como… no lo sé… su actitud es tan falsa, que parece que estuviera hecho de madera, siempre con la misma expresión, en cualquier tipo de situación. Sin embargo, conmigo es un poco distinto, un poco menos rígido, supongo… sin dejar de serlo por completo… es por eso que quiero saber ¿Qué piensa Sai de mí?

Konan pareció meditarlo un momento. Sus facciones tan estilizadas y perfectas no se movieron y ella tampoco parpadeó durante un largo rato. Su quietud me hizo sentir como si estuviera hablando sola; hablándole a una estatua sobre mis preocupaciones.

Su pequeño movimiento y su mirada fija en la mía me sorprendió tanto como si hubiera visto la estatua de la plaza central sonreírme como si tal cosa fuera natural. Mantuve la respiración un segundo para evitar mi notoria exaltación

—Pues bueno, como ya te había mencionado antes, Sai prefiere evitar las situaciones que no le conciernen. En este caso, Sai prefiere no involucrarse en ese asunto de Sasuke e Itachi con respecto a ti, pero en más de alguna ocasión (las cuales han sido escazas, de todas formas. Él, como veras, es muy poco comunicativo), Sai ha "mencionado" que considera que tú debías elegir entre ambos, y no el rey. Que no es muy justo para ti, de alguna forma. Es algo bastante extraño de su parte, especialmente porque es algo que no le concierne.

Me sentí realmente confundida. Sai no había hecho más que saludarme o bailar conmigo, por lo que no comprendía como él se supone que estaba al tanto del dilema que tenia con sus dos hermanos. Entonces supuse que Sasuke le tendría algún tipo de confianza, pero me sonó un tanto ridículo, considerando lo reservado que es (no muy diferente a Itachi y al resto de su clan, supongo).

Olvidamos la conversacion por unas horas y continuamos en el asunto y de repente estaba allí...

El cielo de Deradan. El segundo reino Carmesí, territorio prácticamente en disputa. Un reino de una belleza impresionante que jamás había conocido. Su geografía tan diferente a Tristaino que incluso parecía algo imposible para mí.

A pesar de ser una princesa, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de viajar demasiado, justamente por el asunto de estas criaturas sobrenaturales, y en el caso de haber viajado alguna vez, jamás había sido a otros reinos cercanos al nuestro, de modo que nos movilizábamos entre algunas de las ciudades más importantes del país.

Deradan era verdaderamente un lugar espléndido. Me atrevería a decir que mucho más hermoso de lo que ha llegado a ser Tristaino, aun con el cariño que le tengo a mi pueblo. Su cielo era realmente azulado (o al menos eso parecía durante el día) pero era un reino frío, es decir, que tenía una temperatura moderada de la cual se podía disfrutar. Pero más que el simple hecho de sus situaciones climáticas actuales, estaba esa extraña y grande esfera que doblaba el tamaño del sol. Una esfera que me extrañaba por ser algo tan poco común y que atribuí al clima, pero que no sabría clasificar como algo real sino hasta el pasar de los días.

El asunto de Sai me había tenido algo desubicada durante unas horas pero dado que había preguntado ya demasiado sobre la historia de los hermanos Uchiha, consideraba extremadamente grosero seguir preguntando, incluso si quien me estaba informando de todo se tratara de alguien no tan acercada al clan.

Suspiré un segundo cuando finalmente sentí el carro detenerse. Konan se sentaba del otro lado del carro, evitando a luz del sol todo lo que podía para mantenerse con la suficiente energía y como no había querido interrumpirme en mi momento de admiración a la ciudad, se había limitado a vigilar un poco mis reacciones, como si me estuviera estudiando.

Konan pareció reaccionar un poco más tarde de lo normal –si lo podríamos explicar así– saliendo de su concentrada posición. Se movió de su lugar y salió del carro, la capa sobre sus hombros y cubriendo su rostro lo que más se podía. Escuché su voz cantar una pregunta a Gaara, asegurándose que él se encontraba totalmente bien y luego de un par de indicaciones, se dirigió a Sakura.

—Sakura, me aseguraré que todo esté preparado para tu estadía aquí así que me acercaré a Deidara-sama para estar al tanto de todo, inclusive de si ha llegado alguna noticia del amo.

— ¿Tendré que quedarme dentro del coche?—Pregunte tratando de no demostrar el cansancio que sentía por estar sentada y sin mucho movimiento durante tanto tiempo.

—No. Te acompañaré hasta la sala donde te pediré encarecidamente que esperes a que vuelva con Deidara-sama—me sonrió en su extraña forma y yo me removí de mi lugar, dejando el carro detrás.

Estar finalmente en el suelo fue un alivio para mi entumecido cuerpo. Aunque hacíamos unas cuantas paradas para yo poder respirar aire fresco y cambiar un poco el panorama; éstas eran muy pocas, porque había tratado de aguantarme con tal de mantener el -viaje constante.

Estaba feliz, eso pueden asegurarlo. Había llegado a Deradan sin muchas complicaciones y eso significaba que habíamos sido perfectamente discretos. Sin embargo, para estas fechas Tristaino podría haberse vuelto un caos, y a pesar de que estaba dolida por esa traición familiar, me preocupaba el pueblo. Naruto… Hinata… Era difícil para mí ignorar ese sentimiento de que había hecho algo indebido. Sin embargo, me animaba pensando que si no hubiera esto, hubiera terminado en peores condiciones. Eso era.

Me encontraba en la sala de la mansión de Deidara. Itachi no me había mencionado nada de si su familia también era un clan o algo por el estilo, por lo que mientras le daba un vistazo a las decoraciones –que eran menos oscuras que las del castillo Uchiha– pensaba en cuantos vampiro podrían residir en este lugar(era realmente grande. No un palacio, pero aun así…). Para ser mucho más concreta, Itachi no había dicho básicamente nada de Deidara, siendo tan reservado en su vida como lo era, supongo que lo es el doble –o el triple, quien sabe- con la vida de los demás, lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto –ni tenía por qué.

Escuché que alguien tosía y fue cuando, al darme la vuelta extrañada, note que Deidara estaba parado tan cerca de mi, que cuando me di cuenta había chocado con su pecho –lo cual, si hubiese sido más alto hubiera terminado en otro tipo de choque– causando que me sonroje fuertemente sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Si dejamos un segundo atrás a Itachi, debía admitir con todo mí ser que Deidara era, en realidad, un tipo extremadamente apuesto. Tan perfecto como su naturaleza le permitía, lo cual tampoco podía ignorar. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de Itachi siempre estaba en mi cabeza, lo cual me ayudó a reaccionar a lo que yo lo llamé "shock de momento".

¡Era culpa de él! Pensé un poco acalorada todavía. Él había llegado a esa distancia de ella a propósito, sin siquiera crear un ruido, para tomarle desapercibida.

—Bienvenida, mi querida Sakura–sonrió mirándome de una forma muy común entre los vampiros y los humanos (si saben a qué me refiero) —Estarás segura aquí hasta que Itachi finalmente llegue. Nadie va a tocarte, ni siquiera yo aunque me cueste—comentó, y yo me moví nerviosa–si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a cualquiera de mis sirvientas.

Me dio una sonrisa coqueta –definitivamente coqueta– a la cual no supe de una explicación, esperando mi respuesta.

—Gra-gracias por el gran favor que nos está haciendo. —incline mi cabeza en forma de respeto. —si no le molesta que pregunte, ¿Sabe algo de Itachi? No es por causar ninguna incomodidad, pero le ruego entienda que me cuesta estar lejos de él durante tanto tiempo.

Su sonrisa se iluminó un poco más.

—Una muchacha romántica. Bastante interesante. —comentó más para si mismo. —Pues mira, ayer recibí una carta que fue enviada hace dos días de parte de él. Me detalló que se creó, efectivamente, un caos, del cual nos detallará a su llegada. Supongo que si todo va bien, estará aquí posiblemente en unas horas, o tal vez mañana. No desespere, su majestad. —dijo finalmente, con cortesía. Yo asentí, mucho más tranquila de saber que pudo salir de Tristaino.

Él me regaló otra sonrisa coqueta y añadió.

—Yuki te llevará hacia tu habitación. —La sirvienta apareció casi inmediatamente a su lado. —espero descanse del viaje. Sus pertenencias ya están allí, su majestad. —el tono de su voz era forzado, casi sarcástico, perdiendo un poco la formalidad cada palabra que decía, pero sin dejar de ser cortés en ningún momento. Actitud interesante que no había apreciado en nadie. Deidara definitivamente era un hombre "atrevido" y "elegante", por así decirlo.

Pero peligroso. Definitivamente peligroso.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me fijé muy poco en las decoraciones, pedí a la sirvienta amablemente que me prepare un baño; Lo necesitaba urgentemente para poder calmar todos los sentimientos que tenía en mi pecho.

A pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, me estaba muriendo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a tener a Itachi tan lejos y mucho menos a la idea de que haya tenido que huir en malas condiciones o que lo hayan bloqueado durante el viaje. Me preocupaba en sobremanera lo que vendría ahora que la mitad del plan estaba completa.

¿Qué pasaría con mi padre? Es cierto que estaba resentida por su "intercambio" ml planeado, pero de todas formas él era mi padre, y Tristaino era mi reino; me preocupaba lo que podría pasar por mi culpa. Todo eso solo me hacia dudar de qué tan buena idea habría sido huir del matrimonio.

¿Qué pensaría el pueblo entero de la princesa Sakura? Era una completa traidora, eso no podría dudar. El reino entero había confiado desesperadamente en que mi unión con el clan haría que sus vidas fuesen mucho más seguras. Mi desaparición definitivamente decepcionaría a todas esas personas que me conocían como una mujer bondadosa. Sin embargo, estaba segura que hubiera perdido esa imagen de todas formas. Una persona simplemente no se compromete con un ser tan peligroso, aun bajo esas condiciones.

Y había algo incluso más preocupante.

Yuki me aviso que la tina estaba lista y yo le sonreí agradecida. Ella me miró sin mucho interés realmente, se despidió y se fue.

Cuando estuve en el baño volví a pensar detenidamente en varias cosas muy graves.

¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke? ¿Cuál habrá sido su reacción a mi ausencia? Estaba segura que principalmente, lo que sentiría es vergüenza. Su futura esposa no había hecho nada más que dejar a uno de los miembros más poderosos del clan, plantado en la ceremonia, o bueno, no exactamente durante la misma, pero la idea es clara. La reputación de Sasuke dentro del mundo vampírico y sobrenatural estaría siendo afectada, no sólo personalmente, sino también la imagen de todo su clan. Fugaku estaría furioso, sin duda alguna.

En segunda instancia, y sólo si es que lo que dijo Konan era real, Sasuke estaría devastado en su propia forma de ser. Agregándole el echo de que acusaría a Itachi a ser el primero sospechoso y responsable de todo este caos. A continuación de eso, estoy segura de que su escape sería difícil. A menos que Sasuke declarara esto lo suficientemente tarde como para que el resto del clan lo tome en cuenta… e incluso en ese caso habían demasiados riesgos que enfrentar. Estaba aterrada de que llegara herido o algo por el estilo.

Y finalmente, estaba el hecho de que viviríamos huyendo, lo cual no me aseguraba en sí una vida muy estable (ni económica, ni emocionalmente). Estaba consciente de que Sasuke saldría en mi búsqueda y que posiblemente al final tendría que ver a ambos hermanos enfrentándose por mi causa–No es como si ellos se llevaran particularmente bien, pero aun así era algo que me incomodaba. Eso me intranquilizaba.

Después de un rato de plantearme varios escenarios con respecto al problema y cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, decidí que era hora de salir. Yuki me ayudo a ponerme un vestido sencillo sólo para estar en casa, pues de todas formas no planeaba salir sino para encontrar algo de comer.

Alguien llamó a la puerta cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—Sakura-san—Saludó Gaara dándome una reverencia. Le sonreí en respuesta, era casi imposible pensar que este muchacho era un vampiro, a pesar de ser muy serio, algo de él le impedía verse como alguien extremadamente cruel. —Preguntan si desea comer algo. Si es el caso déjeme la acompaño con los sirvientes. Disculpe que se tenga que hacer esto pero como verá, no somos muy alimenticios en ese sentido.

Solté una pequeña risa y le seguí.

Era uno de esos pocos vampiros agradables.

Estaba dormida cuando sentí un suave movimiento en mi habitación. Me removí incómoda tratando de continuar mi sueño, pensando que no era nada y simplemente disfrutando de la suavidad de la cama –la del carro no había sido una maravilla, podía descansar, pero el constante movimiento le quitaba el encanto.

—No era mi intención despertarle— susurró una voz muy cerca de mí y mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato.

Me levanté de golpe y me encontré con los ojos azules de Deidara mirándome de una forma entre alegre y neutra a la vez. _¿Qué demonios?_

— ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería…quiero decir…—tartamudee. Tenía que ser sincera, su repentina aparición en mi habitación me había asustado.

Momentos después escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe y voltee a ver a la persona que ahora entraba al cuarto. Era Konan.

—Deidara-sama, mis disculpas pero su visita es sospechosa y yo estoy encargada de la seguridad de la princesa—la sonrisa de Deidara se amplió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¿Tanto desconfía mi queridísimo Itachi? Bueno, he de decir que me lastima un poco esa precaución innecesaria él ya me ha amenazado por adelantado, Konan-san

— ¿A qué se debe su presencia entonces, en medio del descanso de la princesa?

Su mirada se dirigió a mí, un poco más calmante que antes.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de fijarme bien en ella. Mera curiosidad, y me parecía descortés de mi parte estarla persiguiendo cuando estuviese despierta. Me preguntaba qué era eso tan especial de la princesa que ha tenido a mi amigo tan inquieto. Eso es todo.

Konan y yo cruzamos miradas desconfiadas. Volví a fijarme en Deidara tratando de estudiar su expresión.

Deidara suspiró, al parecer nervioso de que lo hubiesen pillado.

—Supongo que le debo una disculpa. Espero no incomode esta situación durante su estadía. Tenga una buena noche. — hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto. Konan me miró interrogante, buscando en mi rostro alguna explicación de la aparición de Deidara aquí.

Konan pensó que Deidara había venido a petición mía. No escondí mi enojo,

—No se te ocurra proponer algo como eso, Konan. —dije, mi voz llena de rabia.

Konan parpadeó un par de veces y se disculpó en silencio, antes de salir.

Me volví a acomodar bajo el Dubet y cai rendida nuevamente.

Amanecía cuando Itachi estaba llegando a Deradan. Estaba agotado y había comido relativamente poco, pero su ansiedad le podía más que el hambre.

Tenía que verla. La necesitaba. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia. Se sentía tan expresivo que no podía entenderlo, esa era su faceta escondida que sólo ella destapaba.

—Por fin, demonios, por fin Deradan—susurró para si mismo con algo de cansancio.

Sakura había estado lejos de él durante varios días. Protegida solo por sus sirvientes más fieles, y bajo esa ultima condición, sabía que ella estaría a salvo, debería haber llegado ya a Deradan sin ninguna complicación, en especial por que él se había asegurado de tomar suficientes precauciones.

Ese sentimiento de haber hecho las cosas bien lo alivió, mientras corría a mayor velocidad hacia la mansión de Deidara.

Lo único que él quería era estar junto a ella.

* * *

**Comenten mucho bonito :3**

**hasta la próxima :3!**

**Daniratoe ~  
**


	24. Reencuentro

**ME MEREZCO TODA SU IRA, LECTORES!  
**

**Es verdad, estuve a punto de abandonar esta historia porque, siento que no está yendo bien y ultimamente he perdido mucho la esperanza en mis historias (aun que como han visto, he publicado drabbles por aqui y por allá. Pequeños destellos de creatividad que simplemente DEBIA escribir)  
**

**Sinceramente ya no estoy segur de cómo llevar esta historia, pero se que lograré encontrar el final, que es la meta ahora. Ya he llegado lejos, no puedo echarme para atrás. Terminaré este fanfic, cueste lo que cueste. Así me tome tiempo!  
**

**Disfruten el capitulo, gente!  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su creador.  
**

* * *

—Bienvenido, querido amigo– La voz burlona de Deidara llegó hasta mis oídos mientras me abría paso hacia la puerta principal de su mansión, cruzando los jardines frontales. Solté un bufido y fijé mi mirada en él. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo saludar en ese momento pero "lo cortes no quita lo valiente". —Bienvenido a mi casa, Itachi. ¡Alguien te espera con fervor! ¿Pero que tal si la hacemos esperar un poco más? ¿No adoras el suspenso?

—Oh si, Deidara. He tenido un buen viaje, gracias por preguntar–sonreí sarcásticamente– ¿Te parece si dejamos las relaciones públicas a un lado? Tengo prisa de verla.

Deidara sólo sonrió. Yo sabía perfectamente que esto solo sería una causa de burla después pero no podía hacer nada por ocultar mi emoción.

–Pues a menos que la quieras despertar…

Había caído en cuenta en ese momento de lo tarde en la madrugada que era, y a pesar de querer verla lo más pronto posible, me obligue a pensar en su bienestar primero y dejarla descansar. Ya tendría la mañana para saludarla como se merecía, la princesa de luz de mi oscuro mundo.

Deidara me acompaño hasta la sala en animada conversación, detallándome la llegada de Sakura a la casa y alguno que otra situación ajena a mi relación amorosa. La conversación logró distraerme brevemente de todo el caos del que había logrado –con mucha suerte– escapar. Deidara me había bridado algo de sangre para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, la cual acepte por necesidad más que por gusto. Sakura se había convertido en todo lo que mi apetito deseaba, lo cual era algo peligroso para ella de todas formas.

Así pasaron un par de horas, en las que no sólo Deidara y yo habíamos entablado conversación, sino también su más cercano amigo, Tobi el cual había llegado por sorpresa a la casa, visita que Deidara celebró. Un tiempo después, la conversación se había tornado un poco más seria, –en asuntos de negocios, al parecer– en los cuales no participé muy activamente.

Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, me puse a pensar.

¿Cuál sería el plan ahora? Tendríamos pocos días para disfrutar aquí antes de que vengan por nosotros y tengamos que partir a algún lugar más seguro. Era incluso posible que ya estuvieran en nuestra búsqueda. Mucho más posible de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

Deidara encontró el momento perfecto para preguntar exactamente lo mismo, su semblante no traicionaba la seriedad de la situación.

–¿Qué harás ahora?–Los ojos azules del vampiro miraron mis ojos negros con preocupación–No podré ser tu anfitrión por siempre, no porque no quiera serlo, pero te encontrarán aquí. ¿Pensaste bien en eso antes de escaparte?

El silencio inundo la enorme habitación de la sala comunal.

—Sinceramente, no.–respondí un rato después—Tuve poco tiempo para poner en consideración las cosas. Pero, Deidara, debes entenderme. Era necesario. Era la única forma… sino… Sakura… Ella…

—No puedo prometer que comprendo sus razones, compañero, aun cuando quisiera, pues nunca he tenido la oportunidad de experimentar la pasión que tu sientes por ella y que ella siente por ti, más allá del placer celestial de la sangre, pero puedo decir que entiendo de alguna forma vuestra exasperación.—cambió de posición más por costumbre que por comodidad—Debes saber, Itachi, que los vana encontrar en algún momento en esta larga eternidad. ¿Te enfrentarás a tu clan por ella? ¿Crees poder derrotar a Sasuke y demostrar tu autoridad?

Sin dudarlo un segundo y sin parpadear otro, contesté.

—Cueste lo que cueste, Deidara. Ella es la luz.

Me miró comprensivo y preocupado durante un momento.

—¿Qué hay de su mortalidad? Vuestra felicidad os durará unos pocos años. ¿La harás reina? ¿La pondrás en ese riesgo?—Tobi habló por primera vez, ser serio no era su especialidad, aunque la del rubio artista tampoco lo era.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré frustrado. Ese era otro obstáculo y otra decisión que no sabría cómo solucionar de momento.

—Como sabes, amigo, eso depende también de ella. Si lo querrá o no. Y a pesar de que podría perderla en el intento de la misma forma en que la perderé por su mortalidad unos años después—hice una breve pausa, pues la idea era difícil de aceptar y dolorosa a la vez–, ciertamente no es una opción fácil de decidir. ¿Preferir intentar tenerla conmigo eternamente o perderla y tener que buscarla en sus próximas vidas humanas alrededor del mundo? Todavía no lo sé—la mano de Deidara se apoyó en mi hombro, en una señal de comprensión.

—Compañero, contaréis conmigo cualquier momento que me necesitéis. Haré lo posible para que vuestra vida como fugitivos sea de lo más cómoda al menos en lo que ustedes vayan a estar dentro de mis territorios.—le agradecí con una sonrisa. Deidara podría ser fácilmente una molestia, pero lograba ser buen consejero (en varias cosas) y amigo de vez en cuando. Lo siguiente que escuché de él, animó el ambiente del lugar—Mientras encontramos una solución sobre su próximo viaje, creo que es adecuado que vayas a su lado. Es verdad que aun está oscuro, pero creo que te he retenido demasiado. De todas formas estará feliz de verte.

Asentí entusiasmadamente mientras me levantaba del sofá al mismo tiempo que él. El tiempo había pasado rápido y había logrado apaciguar mi emoción por verla pero esa misma había vuelto en este instante.

—La sirvienta que le asigné, Yuki, te acompañará hacia ella. Supuse que preferirías compartir la habitación con la princesa, así que no arreglé ningún otro aposento para ti.—dijo, su sentido del humor presente. Bufé y me despedí con un 'te veré luego' mientras era guiado a donde ella. La mujer que había ocupado mis pensamientos desde que dejé de verla cuando escapó sin mí.

Al llegar, mi respiración era agitada por la emoción. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba la mujer más bella en su más profundo sueño. Después de apenas captar la sugerencia de Yuki de que si necesitábamos algo le avisemos, me abrí paso a la habitación sigilosamente.

Y aun en la oscuridad de la noche, allí estaba ella. Su perfecta figura, su cremosa piel blanca y sus peculiares rulos rosados regados por la almohada. Mi cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente, mientras me acercaba en el mismo silencio y me acomodaba a su lado.

En su profundo descanso, soltó un suspiro y se movió, dándose la vuelta y ahora su indudablemente bello rostro frente al mío. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! Mi única respuesta ante eso fue posar mis gélidos labios en los suyos en un roce ligero.

Y de inmediato, sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. Pareciendo haber esperado a otra persona invadiendo sus labios en vez de mí, y al ver mis ojos negros, sus brazos me encerraron en un abrazo fuerte, besando mis labios con cariño mientras yo, dejando la pequeña confusión en cuanto a su primera reacción en la parte más profunda de mi memoría –tendría tiempo para consultárselo luego–, respondí su caricia con más pasión de la necesaria.

Cuando nos separamos, unos segundos después, ella demandando por aire vital mientras yo, queriendo contemplarla para saber que era real, su suave y dulce voz acarició mis tímpanos.

—¡Itachi, estás aquí!—suspiró en un susurro, acariciando mi rostro y mirándome, tratando de asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Le sonreí—Estás aquí, por fin…

—Gracias por ese hermoso recibimiento, querida—acaricié su hombro y su cuello.—a partir de ahora, viajaremos juntos, princesa.

Ella se sentó en la cama, alejándose de mí y su más brillante sonrisa apareció, por fin reconociéndome por completo.

Se lanzó a mis brazos, soltando un grito de euforia que contenía mi nombre, y repetidamente un 'estás a salvo'. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Pensé. Le había prometido venir a por ella.

—Tengo un par de preguntas, pequeña—dije, alejándola un poco de mi. Su mirada me estudió, confundida— ¿Es que acaso esperabas los labios de alguien más a los míos?

Me miró totalmente en blanco.

—¿Qué dices, Itachi? Eso no tiene sentido

—Pues había más sorpresa en tus ojos al recibir mi beso que el que esperaba. Y hubiera jurado que estabas a punto de descargar tu furia sobre mi si no hubiera sido porque me reconociste antes de ello.—mi sonrisa burlona se dibujó en mi rostro, dándole a entender que la estaba molestando

—Oh bueno, pues si no fuera porque todos tus amigos vampiros son endemoniadamente apuestos e insinuadores…—su tono divertido respondió mientras nos acomodábamos un poco más en la cama. Ella sobre mis caderas.

Mi única respuesta fue alzar una ceja. ¿Apuestos e insinuadores? Deidara.

Su brillante risa inundo el cuarto al ver mi expresión.

—¿Qué hizo Deidara?—pregunté rápidamente, ahora algo incómodo, mientras posaba mis manos sobre su cintura. Ella se removió un poco, distrayéndome por breves segundos.

—Oh, no es nada, en serio.—retiró unos mechones rosados de su cara y apolló sus manos en mi pecho.—no es la primera vez que me cortejan en forma de burla.

¿Cortejan? Deidara de verdad quería probar su suerte.

—Pues, bueno. Ese tal Deidara es bastante intimidante. Todo un acosador por naturaleza (incluso más que tu). No es para tanto. No me toco un pelo.

Suspiré molesto, pero aliviado.

La vi bostezar segundos después, lo cual me recordó que la había despertado en medio de la madrugada. La cargué como una pluma, acomodándola a mi lado.

—Por ahora, piccola, duerme. He interrumpido tu descanso lo suficiente.

—Podré dormir después.– insistió, sus ojos cansados diciendo lo contrario.

Negué con la cabeza y respondí:

—Tendremos tiempo en la mañana, Sakura. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Me sonrió y me dio un último beso, antes de regresar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mañana sería un día importante. Había situaciones que discutir


End file.
